Thieves of Black Hearts
by Limanias
Summary: AU. Emma had never met someone as infuriating as the captain of the Jolly Roger in her 28 years of being a talented thief. When he requires her help to find a dagger to "skin" the Dark One as he likes to say, what she's really agreeing to is late night fights, breaking her walls, falling in love, oh, and winning the war with her parents she knew nothing about. No Curse, CaptainSwan
1. Chapter 1: The Hook and The Swan

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**

**Summary: Emma had never met someone as infuriating as the captain of the Jolly Roger in her 28 years of being a talented thief. When he requires her help to find a dagger to "skin" the Dark One as he likes to say, what she's really agreeing to is late night fights, breaking her trust issues, falling in love, oh, and winning the war with her parents she knew nothing about. Emma Swan doesn't know what she should be mad about. How about that coin purse he tried to steal that started this whole thing….**

**A/N: First fanfiction in… well almost 6 years. Higher education can sometimes do that to you. Changed my username (I used to run under the name of UltamitBlueyes and Akaniesha. Considering that I've lost both emails, I started a new one.) I've been addicted to OUAT since I laid eyes on one Captain Hook during a preview. I squealed and immediately asked my roommate for her Netflix account so that I could know what the heck kind of show I was missing out on. **

**Now that 3x12 happened, I can't help but feed my growing fondness of Captain Swan with fanfiction! Then I thought to give my old hand a try. Especially with my imaginative eyes.**

**Warnings: This is AU. There is no Curse. Hook returns to the Enchanted Forest from Neverland when Emma is 28. Emma is still an orphan. Reasons being that I prefer her to have that lost boy/lost girl connection with Hook. Henry does exist and will be explained for as the story progresses. Rated M for cursing and sexual advances made on Killian Jones' behalf.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was rather unexpected to find the waters not tainted red with the stories he had heard upon docking his ship. The Enchanted Forest was still at war; Prince Charming and the Princess turned thief Snow White were now King and Queen of the kingdom, but still had the Evil Queen Regina, a powerful and dark sorceress with a sick knack for collecting hearts, to dethrone from her delusional seat. The war between the royals became a new ogre war: never ending, stalemates, an annoying gnat that never wanted to leave the fruit bowls. Most residents had claimed neutral, wanting to try to return to a normal lifestyle. But to live that lifestyle they needed their trades. And trading was extremely difficult with sides trying to demolish ongoing supplies. It was necessary for wars always reach those.

He knew nothing of these current Kings and Queens, they were people after his time. His own corrupt King was long dead, may he rot in the deeps bowels of Hell. But these…"Charmings" as some of the locals had referred to them as, were suitable, fair, just, and strong headed. They did their best to bring down those who tormented their subjects. Good. Good. He always loved challenges.

Much to the delights of many, if not all the villagers, the Evil Queen was starting to buckle. She was losing allies and supplies rather quickly. Her grip on the kingdom through fear was slipping. And though they were not participating in the wars directly, the residents of the kingdom showed whose side they were clearly on by providing Charming and Snow White the necessities.

Though he personally could be leagued with Regina, in terms of dark hearts, he was rather ecstatic to see a corrupted monarch be brought to her knees.

"Care for anything to drink sir?" He glanced up at the timid servant girl holding a tray on her hip. Thank the gods for his opportunity to return… Another century in Neverland with no woman to ogle and fondle would've made him strangle himself. He grinned.

"A bottle of rum would suit just nicely, love," he gave her a full, hearty look and brushed to tip of his tongue against the edges of his teeth. The girl blushed and scurried off.

His crew was scattered on his orders. Finding supplies, recruiting fresh blood to replace the dead, listening to gossip, and carefully planting seeds in the ears of the civilians. The people in the Enchanted Forest in this time would not know him. Not yet anyway. He was a legend, a tale told to children who were causing trouble for parents. His hand left his lips to fiddle with the tip of his hook, hidden underneath his cloak. His grin started to show teeth. Aye, a legend back from the grave. Back for the hide and skin of his crocodile.

"_Cap'n,_" someone hissed.

Without turning his head, Captain Hook knew who was taking the seat in front of him. The bench creaked as the stout man took his place.

"What news have you brought me, Mr. Smee?" His bright eyes darted to the doors and took note of anyone else who might have entered. It would do no good to be followed so early in his return. There were other enemies besides the crocodile.

"Several. Good ones. Ones that will bring your revenge straight to your feet!" Smee's excitement bled itself onto Hook's skin. He finally looked at his first mate and folded his arms over the table.

"Really, well, go on."

"Several years ago, twenty-eight to exact, the Evil Queen meant to bring a curse down upon this realm, one that would've brought everyone to a new land with no magic." Smee looked around nervously. If this was an old tale, there was no need to be so wary of everyone who witnessed the events. But he knew Smee, there was far more to the tale.

"A land without magic? She was willing to give up her powers?" Hook asked.

"It seems so Cap'n. But somehow the curse was stopped. No one knows how or why. All they know is that the King and Queen's only child was killed, and Regina's curse had failed. Rumplestiltskin was flung into the crossfire because of the failure, and now Queen Regina has eyes set for him as well."

Hook nodded his thanks to the girl who brought his rum and two tankards and took a long swig from the bottle, relishing the burning sensation that had been absent for the past three hundred or so years of drinking in Neverland. He sighed in pure bliss before licking his lips and returning to the conversation.

"What does Rumplestiltskin have to do with any of this?"

"He created the curse, Cap'n. Created and gave it to the Evil Queen."

Hook's brow furrowed. He rubbed the scruff of his beard and regarded Smee with a curious expression. Why on earth would Rumplestiltskin create such a curse? By the sounds of it he was meant to be taken too. Curious…He was a man who reveled in his power, it made him feel he was no longer a coward, so why create such a curse? It didn't fit into the crocodile's previous actions.

A dull feeling hit the empty pit of his heart and he froze. A land without magic…

"_Baelfire_" he whispered. He remembered the stories from the boy, how much he hated magic and feared the wonders of Neverland. How his father chose his powers over starting fresh with his boy in a land where no one knew them and where there was no magic.

Smee nodded his head eagerly. "Aye Cap'n. 'Course, no one knows of his son anymore. It's been three hundred years in this realm too. So everyone was just as confounded when they found out Rumplestiltskin was the creator of the curse."

He poured Smee a bit of rum and watched the man drink it with no pace. His first mate coughed roughly and almost doubled over the table. Hook chortled.

"Careful Smee, our sense of taste has finally returned to us." He took another swig from his tankard. Speaking of the crocodile…. "Where is he now then, Smee? We've spoke his name for quite some time. I have yet to see his hide, as I'm sure he would love to show, knowing who has returned."

Smee, recovered from his unexpected experience leaned in closer, his fat face pulled into a grin Hook only had the opportunity of seeing perhaps twice in the time they've spent together. Hook leaned closer as well. His first mate looked right, left and over both their shoulders.

"He's _trapped_ Cap'n. King David and Queen Snow trapped him far below ground, using all kinds of enchantments to keep him locked within. He can never escape. Well, he almost escaped once, he had his own secret supply of squid ink upon his person. And we know very well how squid ink works."

That they did. It was the one thing to confine the ruler of Neverland. Baelfire was the first to test the theory, and escaped that infernal island long before they did because of it. Pan never fell for the trick again. Hook urged Smee to continue.

"Once the squid ink was removed, he stayed in those cells. No one has seen or heard from him since."

"Giving us a chance to find his dagger," Hook hummed to himself and tapped his lips in thought.

This was good news. Very good news. But he couldn't help feel that it wasn't as easy as it sounded. "Where is this confinement for the crocodile?"

Smee's face dropped and Hook sneered at the change, causing Smee to fall back in his seat, pulling off his red knit hat to twist it in anxiety.

"No one knows Cap'n… I'm terribly sorry! I tried all that I could to find more information! The only ones who truly know are the King and Queen and their inner circle. It's information they had the Blue Fairy force them to vow to never reveal. They're all under a spell Cap'n."

Hook leaned back and fiddled with his hook again. Deep underground. Enchantments. It was best to use that to his advantage. "Fret not Mr. Smee. I accept the lack of information. As I said before, we now have plenty of time to find the dagger without interference." Smee nodded and gulped some more rum. "Any idea where we could start Mr. Smee?"

Smee shook his head. "The Dark One had his own castle, but chances of his dagger being within are slim Cap'n."

Hook bristled at that. A castle? A _bloody castle_? The man was a coward and somehow secured a castle of his own? Was this land now full of weaklings who fell to their knees at the simple sight of magic? Gave everything to the beast? Hook shook his head, feeling the hood of his cloak slip from his face. A bloody castle….

"Bandits have overrun the castle. Taking it for their own."

A slow grin graced Hooks face. "Well, bandits are the pirates of land. Shouldn't be that difficult to take a bit of a look. Call the rest of the crew to the docks." He stood tall and twisted his neck to remove a crick and headed for the doors, Smee scrambling not far behind him.

"Where is this castle Mr. Smee? We'll set sail for it once our ship is bursting again."

"Aye, Cap'n."

* * *

_A Week Later…_

"Easy there, Emma."

"Robin, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Roland, fetch me some bandages."

Emma rolled her eyes as she watched her friend run off at his father's request. It was just a scratch. Maybe two. And a whole arrow in her shoulder. Robin grabbed her bad arm, she yelped in pain and tried to move away from the bandit. Robin clicked his tongue and started to peel the cloth from the shoulder.

"We broke it off, Robin."

"Yes, you did, but you did a poor job of cleaning it."

"Yeah, well, we were limited. The ogres came out of nowhere after the initial call and smashed our camp." Emma pushed her long blonde hair to the other side so Robin could inspect it.

"Going to have to numb it. Mulan?"

The warrior from a far land came closer to them and inspected Emma's arm with more gentleness than Robin. "I have just the thing. There still some buds of Gilead left in our storage." She pulled something out of the wound that made Emma groan. "There's also some broken parts in the wound. We'll have to pull those out in order for it to heal properly."

Emma shook her head. The task was supposed to be a simple grab and run for new supplies from Queen Regina's troops. For the most part it was. Everyone, her group of bandits and the soldiers, were dead quiet as they were treading through ogre territory. They had knocked everyone out with Poppy powder and grabbed all that they could between a company of seven. But there was one black masked soldier who inhaled less of the poppy than the others as he strangled on the outskirts. Emma miscalculated how many there were and realized she missed him by the time she threw the powder. When he still collapsed, she felt the cold sweat leave her.

It was a shock to all of them when he woke first and kicked everyone else awake, blowing his horn to purposely call the ogres.

They took what they had, avoided the flying arrows and the stomping of the ogres. Curse Emma's luck that she was the only one to take an arrow to the shoulder.

"I missed." She hissed between clenched teeth.

"It's alright Emma, it happens. I'm just glad you all got out alive." Robin gave her that same father smile he always gave her.

She was so angry with herself. It's been a long time since she screwed up like that. She stopped being reckless after—

"Mom!"

A bundle of green with a mop of brown hair ran into her body, knocking her over, back against the table. Her face contorted in pain as the movement caused a thousand daggers to pierce her shoulder. She did her best to ignore it and hugged the boy to her body.

"Hey kiddo," she whispered in his hair.

He pulled up to smile at her, his dimples exposed and hazel eyes bright.

"What did you face this time? I heard you say ogres!"

"Henry," she said, kissing his forehead, "You're supposed to be getting ready for bed."

"I know but, I heard you came back. I wanted to see you first."

Emma looked at Mulan and Robin. Robin had an understanding smile on his face while Mulan pursed her lips. Being a thief, tomorrow was never, ever promised. Emma liked to tease Robin about that, reminding him how old he was. Robin's answer was luck, sure footing, and a good eye for targets.

Roland came back, his dark hair brushing against his face as he hurried with a small cloak in one hand and bandages in another. His cheeks where pink from the cold and his breath was shortened.

"Sorry Emma, I tried to get him back to his bed."

"You'll never keep me from my mom, Roland," Henry gave him a cheeky grin as he climbed off his mother to let her be tended to. "Who did you run into this time?"

"Just more of the Queen's men," Emma said, leaning forward to let Mulan get to work. "A few ogres. I'm pretty sure the ogres squashed them. They were the ones who stupidly called them."

Henry's face wrinkled. "Mom, I heard that the Evil Queen is trying to draw in all that's left of the ogres. I think she's trying to build up a stronger army."

"Where did you hear that, kid?" she winced then Mulan pulled a rather large splinter from her wound.

"Around. Do you think the King and Queen know?"

"They know, Henry," Robin pat her son's head and looked at Emma again. "Words like that never miss them. Roland, may I speak with you?"

"Yes, father." Roland placed the bandages on the table and tossed Emma a charming lopsided grin that caused her stomach lurched.

Even after all these years of her telling him she wasn't interested in being more than friends with him, Roland's feelings for her always showed up in that awkward grin he seemed to save for her. He jogged up to his father's side and they spoke quietly as the approached the doors.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Henry sat to the other side of her and started to place her hair in a messy braid.

"No idea kid," Emma turned to smile at her son.

"Henry, it's not good to stick your nose into things like that," Mulan stated, grinding the butt of her knife against the Gilead buds on the table.

Emma appreciated Mulan's company in this castle full of thieves. There weren't many women amongst professional thieves, and Mulan made sure that she or Emma were always present for Henry. He had plenty of father figures from the large band of Merry Men, and Emma, being just as good as the rest of them, was called to the field often. When he was a babe it was hard to leave him, but Mulan assured her that she would do everything she could to see to it that Henry had a mother figure in his life as well.

Emma loved her friends, her family of thieves. But she didn't always have them. She was once a rogue thief. All alone and on her own. She was glad Henry had all of them, had a chance to experience the warmth and love that was absent through most of her life.

She once lived with a woman named Odette and her six brothers. The brothers were cursed to be swans for eternity but had taken to Emma when she was young. When Emma was five years old, the Evil Queen captured Odette and her brothers. Fortunately, before capture, Odette and her brothers hid Emma in an enchanted tree that would open when danger had passed. She was the only one who could fit in the small gap.

There were a few nights where Emma would still dream of Odette. She was the closest thing Emma had to a mother. They looked so similar that everyone in the village thought she was Odette's own daughter. Same blonde hair and fair skin, but Odette's eyes were as blue as the lakes surrounding their home and Emma's the green of the grass that was nurtured by those lakes. Odette was kind and always sang sweet songs to her.

Emma knew that she wasn't her mother. Always did. Odette kept telling Emma that her mother would come back for her. Never told her who her mother was but that Emma was given her best chance.

The children of the village liked to call Emma 'swan', or the 'swan princess' because their parents called Odette the Swan Queen, even though she was in no way a royal. Some meant it out of endearment, others just to tease. But Emma was always surround by Odette's swan brothers. They would bristle and chase the children away from Emma once they caught the smallest hint of malicious intent.

Odette, when she was upset with Emma, would call her Emma Swan. The name stayed with Emma ever since. It was how she introduced herself.

When the enchanted tree let her out, she ran. Far. The village was smoldering and people were trying to pick up what they could of the life that the Evil Queen trampled over. No one wanted to take her. Some said it was her fault; they were a neutral village that never had problems with the Evil Queen until that day Odette hid Emma. So, Emma stowed herself on a wandering carriage and found another place to live.

Emma prided herself on being a talented thief from years of self-training. She trusted no one, worked alone, and kept herself clear from stable homes. She travelled what she could of the realm and learned what she could of trading goods and fencing stolen items. Emma was perfectly fine until she ran into a strange man by the name of Neal.

Long story short, Emma, unfortunately, fell in love with the man, just before he abandoned her, alone and pregnant with his child.

Robin and his Merry Men found her when she could barely stand with her son in her belly and took her in as a fellow thief.

"Almost done, Emma," Mulan assured her. Emma couldn't feel her shoulder at this point. The buds were doing their job. "Robin, how's the load?"

Emma looked at Robin, just noticing that he had returned without Roland in tow. "Pretty good. One wagon the Evil Queen won't be receiving. We can rest for a few weeks. Two at the most. I think it's time to switch you ladies out." Emma nodded, a smile gracing her face that Robin returned. "Excited, Henry?"

"That my mom is staying for a while longer? Of course. No offense Mulan." Henry reached over can gave Mulan a hug.

"Fret not Henry, I understand that a mother's love is one of the purest of all." Mulan pat his head and applied the bandages to Emma's shoulder and the cuts on her arm and leg.

"Isn't it… Emma, Roland will be out of town, delivering messages to our allies across the realm. With the ogres joining forces with the Evil Queen we need them to be prepared as well."

Emma's lips parted slightly in confusion. "We have no proof that Regina is doing that."

"No, we don't. But I'd rather not get a flurry of urgent messages informing me about similar situations. I understand that you didn't stay long enough to see if the ogres were actually allying themselves, did you?"

Emma shook her head. "No, I didn't, I was more worried about getting everyone out. He blew a horn Robin, he probably just knew that we were in ogre territory and used that to their advantage and hid."

The bandit nodded his head and frowned in thought. "It's possible, but better safe than sorry."

After her wounds were properly dressed, Mulan and Robin left to discuss other matters, allowing Emma to lead her son to their room.

"Mom, are you ever going to train me?"

"I thought Little John was training you?"

"Oh, he is," Henry jumped into their large bed and started to strip his forest clothes off. "But I want you to train me. You're the best lock picker of them all! Everyone knows that!"

"That took years of training kid, not something I can just teach you over night." Emma removed her quiver, bow, daggers, and short swords. She normally travelled light for grab and run jobs, but this last one was with experienced men. She didn't want to take chances.

She removed her layered shirts and slipped a simple tunic over her, keeping her hair in the braid her son made for her. Emma sat on the bed and removed her boots, watching her son tuck himself in.

"I know, but you also have a way with a bow and swords."

"Robin's the best."

"I want you, mom."

Emma smiled and leaned over to kiss him goodnight. "Sleep, Henry. We'll visit the town tomorrow. Just you and me."

"Really? Alright mom, but, you'll teach me something right?" Emma laughed. They were both stubborn people, but Henry being only eleven was capable of making it less annoying.

"I'll think about it."

She reached over and blew out their candle stand. The light of the moon shined into their room, coloring everything with a silver-blue tint. Emma watched the clouds move and listened for her son's soft snoring like she did every night she was able to sleep next to him.

She closed her eyes and thought of Odette, thanking her for saving her life, and asking, how anyone could give up their child.

* * *

**R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Seas and The Docks

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**

**Summary: Emma had never met someone as infuriating as the captain of the Jolly Roger in her 28 years of being a talented thief. When he requires her help to find a dagger to "skin" the Dark One as he likes to say, what she's really agreeing to is late night fights, breaking her walls, falling in love, oh, and winning the war with her parents she knew nothing about. Emma Swan doesn't know what she should be mad about. How about that coin purse he tried to steal that started this whole thing….**

**Warnings: This is AU. There is no Curse. Hook returns to the Enchanted Forest from Neverland when Emma is 28. Emma is still an orphan. Reasons being that I prefer her to have that lost boy/lost girl connection with Hook. Henry does exist and will be explained for as the story progresses.**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the follows and favs :) also thank you for the reviews!**

**I've decided to have a regular posting schedule for this story where I will post twice a week (given how many chapters I've been writing in a day I feel that this would be good for editing purposes and if I find chances to alter different chapters that are already written and not yet posted.) I plan to post Sundays and Thursdays, unless of course, something were to come up. **

**Thanks again and please review! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Hook paced within his quarters, staring intently at the map that marked where Rumplestiltskin's castle resided. It was nestled in the mountain range, surrounded by a village he once knew. One he plundered three hundred years ago with his lover Milah by his side. It was a small village but the ships that docked where always plentiful. During his original lifetime, he made a point to frequent the port as he felt it likely that he would find at least one merchant ship to raid and one pirate ship to learn secrets. He stopped moving and inhaled, looking straight at the horizon where the vast ocean and the clear sky blended seamlessly.

_Soon, Milah, soon._

And so help him he would keep that corrupted demon away from Bae as well.

His crew returned with fresh faces. Hardly sailors, just bandits with no sea legs but it was easier to mold them into pirates than those with no skill in thievery. They loaded the ship with barrels of food, wine, rum, and fresh linen with the treasures they were able to hoard off that god forsaken island. He gave them a week to settle their returning urges. Eating, drinking, gambling, women. Whatever their needs were. Hook himself enjoyed several bottles of rum and three young women who gave him back his pride for his sexual prowess. He wasn't too rusty it had appeared.

They saw him as the cripple he was portraying himself as, but the last wench he toyed with. They flirted in the brothel, his cloak still draped over him and his hook. When she led him to the rooms, he kept his brace _and_ his hook on as he had his fill of her pretty body. The fear in her eyes was delectable. And when he offered her the gold for her services she bolted, tears streaming down her face, screaming his moniker to the rest of the girls within the brothel.

Word got out that a man with black hair, handsome blue eyes, a devil's smile, and a hook for a left hand had come to life from their old nightmares. A small smirk graced his mouth.

Forces from the King and Queen had stepped into the village just as his ship pulled from the docks. Let them try and keep up with his _Jolly Roger_.

Hook braced his right hand on the window seat and leaned closer to the windows of his quarters, evaluating the skies. They were at sea for about a week, Rumplestiltskin's castle just at the top of a mountain range, not far from the waters. The village had rebuilt their port—they destroyed it when Rumplestiltskin was still in power—according to his crew, and it was rumored to be one of the larger ones in the realm.

Rumplestiltskin's capture meant people could return to their homes he wreaked havoc and breathed fear on. Well, only the brave ones at least. The location was still ideal for trade as it was on the outskirts of a land that pushed past most edges, allowing ships from other kingdoms across the sea to dock without a hassle of going too far up or too far down.

The gods were in his favor since his return.

_About bloody time_.

The sound of a bell caught his ears. He grabbed his hook that he thrust into the map and locked it back into his brace. Land already was it? Coming out into the bright sun, Hook watched his crew run across the deck, adjusting sails to slow the _Jolly Roger_ down. He stepped past the quarter deck and approached the helm. Jameson, his second mate, a dark haired man who followed him from his brother Liam's death, nodded to him and moved aside. His right hand grazed the handles, going two notches to starboard.

"Made good time, Captain," Jameson stated, nodded to the port they were approaching.

Even from this distance, they could easily spot the castle at the top of the mountain. It was going to be a long ride up there.

"Can't argue with that. Have you heard anything else of these bandits that rest inside that castle?" Hook had a large crew, gathering information from all of them always took time.

Jameson nodded. "Aye, they're very well respected. Strong against the Evil Queen, organized, they hold several refuges across the lands. Run by a man named Robin of Locksley, his right hand man, or woman in this case, named Mulan, a warrior from the east who holds the strongest blade in all the realms. Robin is a rational man though he is a thief. Haggling with him would require information as well as reason and emotion. The people of this village not only earn their profit from trades within port but also from the spoils of their thieves that protect them."

Hook snorted and smirked. "Amongst thieves there is honor."

"Aye, Captain."

There was no need to ask if anyone knew of a dagger. No one did. Hook himself wasn't aware of where the crocodile drew his power from until Bae found him trustworthy enough to speak to him about it.

"His dagger won't be in the castle. Rumplestiltskin isn't a fool…"

Jameson 'hmm'ed. "Any ideas, Captain?"

"Perhaps if I were to tour around the castle, I'd find a bit of clues. We need to find out all we can about this Robin of Locksley. Grab a few men and listen closely to the people. If they love their thieves they won't speak of them so freely."

"Aye, Captain." Jameson moved to the main deck and started picking men best for the job.

A grim grin etched itself onto his face. So be it. He waited three hundred years to find a way to kill the crocodile. A few more months of acquiring what he need to continue couldn't be that difficult.

* * *

"Mom!"

"Henry, slow down. I'm still wounded here."

Henry and Emma were dressed in their traveling clothes that weren't designed to hide them within trees and shrubbery. They had to keep their identities as part of Robin and his brigade a secret from travelers. Kept life in the village easy. Henry had a simple shirt, breeches, and dark boots. Emma was sporting her own shirt, an under bust corset, black trousers and long, black dragon hide boots. She carried a simple satchel and kept four small knives hidden in her boots. There weren't always merchants—better safe than sorry.

The village below the castle made a pact with the thieves: so long as they protected, and shared the wealth, the villagers would never speak of the thieves, nor give the easy passage to wanderers. They all knew Emma, as she was the only blonde women within the ranks, and the villagers adored her son as they adored Roland. If he ever wandered out of her sight, the villagers kept close eyes on him; word of his location would reach her ears quickly. He was capable of being a real handful.

Emma pulled her hair into a braid and grabbed Henry's hand to walk beside him as they reached the bottom of the mountain. The easy path was always hidden. There were several paths into the castle, this one being the only one that was above ground. It was narrowed by thin wicker trees, and the path was never used in a constant way to avoid wearing the ground. Villagers who passed by always took it upon themselves to sweep away footprints that were spotted closer to the cobbled paths. While the path was easiest, the Merry Men still implemented security in order to reach, as well as get into, the castle.

"Mom, do think the docks will be full today?"

"Might be Henry, maybe we can by you some new shoes too." Her son complained that morning about how his shoes were falling apart. When she inspected them she found out that they could start talking if someone enchanted them.

"Can we get something out of dragon hide?" Henry asked excitedly. "Something like yours! They'll last forever!"

"I don't know kid. You're still growing, so they won't last forever. And mind you, I didn't really buy these shoes. Dragon boots are for royals." She found them before she had Henry, almost thirteen years ago, ripping them out of a chest she picked into with Neal in one of the inner cities of the Enchanted Forest.

"Well, I'll settle for anything. As long as my feet stop hurting." Henry waved to a few villagers who broke some smiles for him.

It was still early morning and, by the looks of it, the villagers were already bustling around to get their personal stands ready. She squinted down the path on her left and spotted several masts from several different ships. It must be her lucky day.

"Got it. Docks first it is then."

A few familiar faces for Emma and Henry offered them their first few foods of the day: apples, berries, bread, and for Emma a bottle of perfectly aged whiskey. Their arms were getting so full that an older woman offered Henry two large woven basket for the price of eight silver coins. Emma, still being careful of her bad shoulder, paid the woman and they hauled their goods to the docks, biting into the fresh apples.

"Whoa! That's a lot of ships!"

It definitely was. Before Henry was born, this port was lucky to haul in maybe two ships. That morning, there were at least ten, all full and bursting with goods and people.

"Emma! Henry!" A clerk called them over to wish them good morning.

"Hello Derek," Henry chirped to the man.

Emma wasn't necessarily familiar with the man, but he always knew her name. He was also a good and honest man.

"Shopping today for once?" he laughed at his joke while Emma's lips pulled into a tight smile.

"The villagers gave us some, you want something? I'm having a hard time carrying this…" Henry lifted his basket onto the podium and Derek hummed to himself as he picked through the items.

"These are all for growing boys! Why don't you keep it lad?"

"But it's heavy!"

"Well, it's time to train those arms of yours if you want to be anything like your mother."

Emma inhaled and looked away to the other ships. She pushed down the cold feeling creeping in her chest. She didn't want Henry to be anything like her.

She told Robin of her plans to have him study in the inner cities. She wanted what was best for him, and being a thief wasn't an easy life. Henry was surrounded by thieves everyday unfortunately, and the stories they all told brought life to his eyes. As a thief, though there was a chance to be thrown in a cell, mutilated, and killed, you were given the chance to travel, learn and expand your mind for free. Robin had reminded her of that, reminded her of how good of a man Roland came to be. But people didn't hire thieves unless they wanted something stolen or someone framed.

The life she had she didn't want for Henry, and she was running out of time to give him something else. He was already eleven.

While Henry chattered away Emma dropped her basket beside him, pulling out her bottle of whiskey. "Henry, I'm going to see if I can find you some shoes, ok?"

"Mom, I'll—"

"Just stay with Derek, please?" Derek nodded his head to her and pulled the boy into another conversation with ease.

Emma uncorked the bottle and took a large gulp to the head. She wanted the best for Henry that was all.

She cleared her throat and replaced the cork, walking hurriedly through the docks. When she reached the end, she leaned against a post and inhaled through her mouth. Neal should have been here. Helping her with Henry… They would've changed for him. They were starting to change before him. She bit her lip to stop the angry unshed tears.

But, abandoned and with Henry, she had to stay with her old ways to give her son a life. Some kind of life anyway. Thankfully, Henry wandered from her in the area of mental processing. He was optimistic, saw his life through a half full bottle while his mother saw it half empty.

_Henry is happy_.

That's all that should matter, right?

She took another drink and inhaled the salty air after the liquid finished burning down her throat.

Yeah, it should.

Emma shook her head and turned around to take in her surroundings, trying to find the ship or stall with the most to offer. Several men were unloading cargo nearby, laughing and greeting familiar faces among the docks. But there were a few who looked over their shoulders at her. A long-legged blonde woman, wearing trousers, a bottle in her fist, and tall dragon hide boots. They were sailors, merchants and connoisseurs, they damn well knew her boots were dragon hide. She pushed herself from the post and walked back slowly, taking the time to absorb what she could.

Several silks, carpets, furs, trinkets, exotic foods. Twice she stopped to ask if anyone could direct her to merchants with shoes, and twice she was turned away in scorn because she turned down their offers of other items. As tempting as they were, with the amount of gold she stole from her last raid jumbling in her pocket, Henry needed shoes.

Finally, she came across a stall where she saw a pair of short boots, perfect for moving in. She leaned in, careful not to touch it lest the portly man selling it would think her of stealing it. The port was believed to have many things go missing because of the thieves that everyone knew lived in the castle. However, most of the time, thieves that stole from the ports were men not tied to Robin. Emma turned her attention to the man who was red faced, huffing and struggling to lift a box up.

"Here, let me help," she offered her hand and grunted through her bad shoulder to lift the box onto the makeshift table.

"Blast it all! Having me do all this work. He's a bloody slave driver I say!" the man patted his face with the red knit cap and finally looked at her. His eyes grew wide.

"You…You're a…"

Emma nodded and gave him a tight lipped smile. This happened every time. "A woman, I know." He quickly bowed to her. "Those shoes, how much are they?"

The man chortled and walked over to the boots. He plucked them up and considered them. Emma almost smirked. They were stolen shoes.

"Well, I will say they are made of nothing of the same material as your boots!" He smiled at her and tried to regard the boots by feel and without looking at them. "Leather. Aye, fine leather to be exact. A bit small for your feet though I must say!"

"Yeah, they are. I'm looking for a pair for my son." Emma examined the boots herself. They seemed to be the right size, but Henry was still growing. They were indeed made of fine leather, laces in the back instead of the front, a strange design but she could see the logic. If stolen and sold to the right man she could fence those boots for another 150 gold coins.

_Emma, Henry needs shoes_.

She shook her head slightly.

"Ah! A boy..." the man shivered a bit but kept his smile. "Where is the lad?"

Emma nodded to the clerk's podium where Henry was still chattering away. He was currently showing Derek what he learned from Little John with an imaginary bow. She kept her eyes on the man before her. Her skin was starting to tingle, something that only happened when she felt danger nearby. It was sometimes a sill gut feeling that she always followed regardless but she couldn't tell if he was dangerous or just another good thief. Then as he leaned to get a good look at Henry, she noticed the curious tattoo on the back of his neck. A pirate. The purse became heavy against her hip.

"As you can see from here he's in dire need of shoes."

The man nodded. "That he is, dear, that he is. Well, this is pair definitely worth 300 gold coins!"

"Like hell it is," Emma deadpanned. The man blinked at her.

"Wha—"

"You and I both know that pair is stolen. Either out of a chest or a dead body." Emma flashed him a smile when he stuttered.

"I've… I have no idea what you're talking about. If you feel this is too much—" She grabbed the boots from him and considered them.

"Oh, I definitely do. See, those _are_ made of fine leather, from some simple animal, certainly. Had it been the hide of a magical creature like a dragon or unicorn, it would be a different color. Because even dipping those in the proper dyes they wouldn't bring them to be common black or brown, they would remain the color of the hide, give or take a few changes in shades. Depending on the specifications of said creature. Had the creature been black, of course, the boots wouldn't be such a dull color of black, there would be luster to it."

"Then perhaps!" he snatched the boot away from her and glared, "You'd best find the quality of these shoes elsewhere, _should_ you be able to afford it!" He placed the boot down and folded his arm over his chest.

"Well, seeing as how I'm interested, and you're in a village where _everyone_ knows what I've just told you, I'm your best bet. Remember that we village people live underneath the Dark One's castle. We've figured what's worth something and what's not just by selling his belongings."

The man blanched, "S-selling… Selling the Dark One's belongings?"

Emma shrug. "How do you think we were able to afford rebuilding these docks?"

The man's frown returned to his face. Emma counted in her head. Wait for it…

"200."

"100."

"Are you daft? 150!"

"100."

"100!" He stuttered and grew red in the face, "and I'm not going lower!" Emma smiled. And started to reach for her purse…

Only to find it just freshly snatched from her hip.

"Hey!" she called, a group of laughing men passed by her, but she saw her coin purse in the hands of only one, the man in the front. "That doesn't belong to you!"

The men paused in their merriment and looked at her, while the dark haired man covered in black leather, who she assumed to be their leader, tilted his head to her. He gave a slow turn, weighing it with his hand, and then rattling the coin purse close to ear as if he could hear exactly how many gold and silver coins were nestled in it.

"Oh, it does now." He gave her a toothy grin and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Emma exhaled slowly as the men laughed. She stomped over to him and held out her hand. "I worked really hard for those."

His smile grew and he licked his teeth in such an obscene way that Emma had to hold herself back from rolling her eyes. He was not a charming man at all.

"As did I, lass. You see, I had to debate heavily on grabbing you or the purse. You're a fantastic sight for sore eyes." He leaned down to be leveled with her face. Good, she'll be able to punch him if she has to.

"Especially with an arse like that," one of the men yelled and they laughed, their leader's devil-like smile taking up almost half his face. Emma, used to comments such as that because of her choice to wear pants instead of skirts, sharpened the daggers in her eyes instead of blushing.

He looked rather ridiculous. His double-breasted, black vest donned a high collar and was edged with loose fabric—it obviously had the job of keeping his chest exposed and drawing eyes to it. A long black leather coat was draped his body and the lapels spread so far from his chest it made her think of a fucking blooming flower. And don't get her started on the kohl surrounding his ridiculously blue eyes. A very prideful pirate it seemed.

Those eyes danced with mischief, "And look, you come with your own bottle of whiskey!"

_Let's see if we can toss those pretty blue eyes back to the waters where they came from?_

She saw something move in the corner of her eye and almost smiled. They were standing above water but they were in her territory. These were her people.

"Now, what's a pretty lass such as yourself running around in men's clothing?" He asked her.

Emma smirked, "I happen to be a better man than yourself it appears."

"Oooh," the man had a smirk of his own on his face, and it was laughing. "Well then, what are you going to do about this?" He wiggled her coin purse in her face and when she moved to snatch it, he yanked it away. That's fine, let him have his fun. "Most men would start fighting me at this point."

"I happen to be a bit more rational," she reached behind her for the boots when she saw a shadow creep between the man's legs.

"Oi—"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence as Henry swung a broad stick up between the man's legs. He doubled over and groaned just as Emma swung her bottle of whiskey, breaking it over his head. He fell with a curse and released her purse. Emma quickly grabbed it.

"Go kid!"

Henry grabbed their baskets and they ran, hearing the shouts and stomping shoes chasing after them. When she heard the blades being pulled from their scabbards, Emma shoved Henry between two houses.

"Start weaving! Meet me at the safe house!" Time to put John's training to the test.

"Okay!" he went left, she went right.

She listened to them yell their confusion and instructions to split up like they had. She didn't need to worry about Henry, he was nimble even with a few baskets to carry. Emma however, was starting to sweat—she swung the bottle with her bad arm. Bad move.

She zipped through a few more houses, hearing the neighbors open their doors and windows, not to see what the commotion was—the always seemed to know exactly what was happening—but to knock the men down flat on their backs. After two right turns, a left past two houses, and then diagonally across, she skidded on her right foot to slow her pace and then bolted to the house covered in markings that had readable meanings to her. Henry pushed open the door and ushered her inside. His face was flushed but his hazel eyes were bright from his little brave adventure. They turned and locked the door, both sliding down it to catch their breath as well as hide.

The cozy home started to grow dark as an older woman rushed to close her windows.

"Emma, what happened?" she asked.

"Ran into a few pirates. They need to learn how to be better thieves if they're gonna steal from me." Emma's head rolled back and she gulped down as much air as she could.

"Well, down the chute, both of you!" the woman moved aside a rug and lifted a trapdoor.

Henry grabbed their belongings and quickly dropped himself below. The woman, their safe keeper, grabbed a candle and handed it to Emma. "I do hope you shook them off, dear…"

Emma shrugged. "If not me then your neighbors did."

She jumped down after Henry.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And please review oxox**


	3. Chapter 3: A Mother's Worry

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**

**Summary: Emma had never met someone as infuriating as the captain of the Jolly Roger in her 28 years of being a talented thief. When he requires her help to find a dagger to "skin" the Dark One as he likes to say, what she's really agreeing to is late night fights, breaking her walls, falling in love, oh, and winning the war with her parents she knew nothing about. Emma Swan doesn't know what she should be mad about. How about that coin purse he tried to steal that started this whole thing….**

**Warnings: This is AU. There is no Curse. Hook returns to the Enchanted Forest from Neverland when Emma is 28. Emma is still an orphan. Reasons being that I prefer her to have that lost boy/lost girl connection with Hook. Henry does exist and will be explained for as the story progresses.**

**A/N: Happy Thursday! I would just like you guys to know that I am very much excited with this story! Have lots in store. So far this is looking to be about 20 chapters long if not a little more. Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews! Now, on with the story!**

**Don't forget that I do appreciate constructive criticism given that my hand is still a bit rusty with writing!**

* * *

Seething through his teeth, Hook laid his head on the table, cupping his family jewels that still bloody hurt.

_Damn that wench_.

He slammed his hook on the table and raked it down until it fell off the edge, leaving a new mark on the worn thing. He _really_ wanted to hurt someone. He exhaled and tried moving his lower body to test the pain. The shock of it went up again but luckily it had dulled since his crew moved him to the taverns.

_Bested by a woman_…

He lifted his head and watched as the tavern regarded him with scorn. To hell with them if they saw his hook. That move with the bottle bloody hurt, his head was still screaming at him. His pride was well hurt as well and that's what mattered most.

After being smashed in the head with the bottle of whiskey, he saw her and a young boy run off together. No one in the village seemed to stop them. _They were bloody helping them escape_. He was also fairly certain he saw the dock clerk trip a few of his men on their chase after the pair. He sent his men after them with orders to not cause any more havoc than necessary. That also meant not barging through houses they weren't sure the woman and boy jumped into. This was a really delicate situation if this town had good relations with the Locksley fellow.

The doors burst open and the part of his crew that went after the woman and the boy stumbled in, sporting bruised arms, sprained ankles, and a few bloody noses.

"The hell did that woman do to you lot?" he growled.

"Not the woman captain," one said as he sat down, "the damned villagers."

"Aye, extremely nosey people or so close knit that they open all their bloody doors and windows at the right moments…"

Ahh, they were a well-known pair. Hook stored that information away and ordered a bottle of rum. It was rather irritating to smell like whiskey and not have a drop of any spirits in his body.

"No rum, sir, just whiskey," the plump woman said to him.

He grit his teeth and considered running his blade through this bloody town, again. "Then whiskey, if you please."

She tossed her head up and walked to the bar where a man glared in their direction.

"This isn't the curse of being a pirate, captain…"

"Aye, it's just bad luck you had to pull coins from a woman who has this town around her finger."

Hook's glare darted to all of them and they ducked their heads, mumbling apologies.

"If either of you know what's good for you, you'd best head back to the ship and pray I don't catch you loitering around." Their chairs scraped the floor as they trudged back to the docks, leaving the captain to ponder on the situation at hand.

Indeed, he might have caused a hindrance in the road by trying to steal from that woman. How the hell was she supposed to know she was well liked? The village was small and, more likely than not, close knit. Her purse was just _so_ fat, although currently, there really was no need for him to snatch them. He had more than enough gold to live comfortably away from everything. But he was a pirate damnit, coin purses were eye-catchers. He was also telling her the truth, he really did have a debate with himself on if he should pull her to him or snatch the purse. She was slender, strong legs inside those trousers and her breasts spilled over her under bust corset. He never had a thing for blondes, but he certainly liked the sight that one gave him as she bartered with Smee. Then he spotted the daggers slipped into her boots and knew she wasn't a woman to trifle with.

Ooooh but he couldn't help himself. The purse was a better choice. As he dangled the purse in front of her, he saw fire in those green eyes that drew him in.

_Better be careful next time I see that one…_

Hook finally received his whiskey and moved his wet hair from his face.

There were other matters to go over. Like his invitation to Robin of Locksley for a drink and a game of cards.

"Cap'n."

"You'd better have a _very_ good reason to be here and not the docks, Smee," Hook growled at Smee while he poured the whiskey down his throat.

"Information, Cap'n?"

Hook regarded the man who fiddled with his cap. The woman also stole a good pair of boots from them if he remembered past the receding headache. He gestured for Smee to continue.

"That woman… Her name's Emma. Emma Swan."

"Swan?" his brow wrinkled.

"Aye, Cap'n. She's a local. Her boy, his name in Henry. He's the heart of the town. Everyone smothers him."

"The father?"

"Doesn't seem to be one, sir."

"Shame… although she didn't seem to be the kind to be tied down in such a way," he chortled and nodded to Smee, "how did you come across this information? Jameson is having a rather difficult time gathering anything about the thieves in the castle."

"This town is tied closely to the thieves, Cap'n. We won't hear anything from them. I heard from the sea-traveling merchants. They're regulars to this town but the rules don't apply to them. They only seem to know Swan and her boy though. They weren't any help with Robin of Locksley or Mulan."

"Ah, a place to prove your worth, I see," Hook balanced the bottle on the edge of its bottom. "Well, Smee is that woman a local or a thief of Robin's?"

He watched Smee's adam's apple bob and started to give Smee a dark look.

"The merchants say she's a local. But the way she bartered with me, I'd say she knows a thing or two about fencing. Cap'n, there is something you should know…"

"If you feel that there is something worth my time Smee, just speak it instead of informing me that there's a detail that I'm missing."

"A-Aye… She mentioned that the people of this town have been selling the Dark One's possessions…" The opening of the bottle paused on Hooks lips. His teeth started to grind against each other as he slowly put the bottle back down.

"Smee…"

"Cap'n, that dagger could very well be long gone. In the hands of some other man."

Hook stared down at his appendage and twisted his arm ever so slightly to watch the light glint off the polished hook. What did Bae say… he drew his powers from the dagger…the dagger gave him his powers…

"I think that unlikely, Mr. Smee," Hook looked at his first mate, watching him stare back with a curious expression. "If another man were to have a hold of that dagger, do you really think those cells would hold Rumplestiltskin back? He answers to the call of his name, a summons. Imagine what he would do if he were to be called with his dagger in another man's hand. The magic would force him to show his face, enchanted cell or not."

"Cap'n, are you sure of that?"

Hook shrugged his shoulders and resumed his drinking. "No, Smee I'm not. But if Rumplestiltskin, a coward with a limp, gained his powers from a bloody dagger, I'd wager that another man could do just the same." He tapped his hand on the table. No, he was almost certain that no one else was in the possession of the Dark One's dagger. "Anyway to reach that castle?"

Smee nodded, "Aye Cap'n. It's a long trek, but there's rumors between the merchants that there's a back way. Much easier. But it's the thieves' path. If we travel that way we'd need to be careful to not kill anyone."

"Aye, too right Mr. Smee," Hook pinched the bridge of his nose. "If Robin is an honorable man, even roughly approaching his men would settle his judgment of us."

"It's not that long Cap'n, the ride to the castle."

"I'm not a man who's fond of land Smee, as you well know. I don't want to have to stay any longer than I have to."

"Sacrifices must be made to have your revenge, Cap'n," Smee whispered, trying to get him to see right.

Hook bit the inside of his lip. That was too true. Patience was a virtue. Even if he had done his fair share.

_No need to rush things. He's not going anywhere. Hasn't been able to for twenty-eight years._

"Find us a few horses. And, if there is someone who can deliver messages to Robin." Hook gave Smee a look that seared through Smee and make him shiver. A smirk snaked onto Hook's lips as Smee nodded, understanding.

"Aye, Cap'n." And he left.

His hands rubbed the scruff of his face and he stared at the whiskey in his hand.

_Emma Swan_.

A tough lass. She held no fear of him in her eyes, regardless of his crew and his stature. She bled adventure and defiance. She was a woman he had only come across perhaps once or twice in his life.

_Emma. Swan._

He smirked and drank from the bottle again. That sounded so much like a pirate's name.

* * *

"That. Was. _Amazing_."

Emma rolled her eyes at his son's enthusiasm.

"What was his face like? When I swung that stick!" Henry jumped on the balls of his feet, a toothy grin that reminded her too much of Neal.

"Painful kid, as it should be when you hit someone right there." Emma closed the iron door behind them and locked it, resetting the locking mechanism on the other side. You had to know how to pick a lock to get through the secret doors.

"We work great together, mom. I think we should be a team." Emma, though she cringed at the idea, smiled at her son. She grabbed his chin and held his face close to hers.

"We're already a team, kid. Trying to survive." She kissed his forehead and they started walking again, eye twitching as she rolled her shoulder to straighten up.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," Emma lied, her shoulder was killing her, her body breaking out in a sweat as she was exerting her energy. "Just keep walking Henry."

"But—"

"Hey, try these on." She gave him the black boots and took one of the baskets from Henry so he could try on the shoes. More pain shot through her arm so she moved the basket to her left hand.

She watched as Henry shrugged off his ratty shoes and slipped the new ones on. He jumped in them, flexed, bent them and did a small walk around her. If they didn't fit she could always fence them off.

"They're a little loose. Only a little, but I'm still growing."

"Yeah, you are. Well I'm glad they fit. That guy want to sell them for three hundred gold coins." Emma pushed him towards the stairs that would lead them to the grand hall.

"Did you bring the price down?"

Emma smiled and looked at her son. He watched her with eyes full of adoration. "Of course I did, what do you take me for? He would've had his money too had that asshole not stolen my purse."

"Derek looked ready to stomp right over," Henry said, jumping over a broken stone and onto a thick table, still testing his new shoes. "I beat him too it."

"You _are_ pretty fast, Henry," Emma placed the basket on the table and nodded to the doors that led to the kitchens. "Why don't you hand the baskets to Leo? I'm sure he'd like to start making some lunch."

Henry nodded and grabbed the two baskets, scurrying down the stairs. When she felt he was out of earshot she leaned over and breathed deeply, careful not to move her shoulder anymore. She reached up and touched the bandages, feeling a bit of the wetness. Something reopened or the cut got wider. She cursed her luck and went in search of Mulan.

It didn't take long. She entered the library on the second floor, where they held their more serious meetings, and found Robin and Mulan hunched over a marked map. She cleared her throat and they looked up.

"Emma, back so soon? The sun isn't even half way through the sky yet."

Emma shrugged, "ran into a few pirates who thought they could best a thief. Mulan, I might need stitches this time."

The warrior nodded and walked to the cabinets close to the windows.

Robin gave her a laughing smile. "Pirates? In the village?"

"You could imagine my surprise, too," Emma perched herself on the edge of the desk and nodded to the map. "What's going on?"

"Thinking of possible areas to move the refuges. The birds and Roland went out last night. If Regina plans to strike a deal with the ogres I might need to move some people around. Keep them safe from her clutches and still bring her down."

"What about her troops? Any idea where we might be able to hit them again?" Emma unfastened the strings of her shirt and slid it off the side of her shoulder to try and examine the damage.

"Regina has been altering her tracks as of late. From what we've gathered, most of our known previous locations have been empty handed for quite some time. We need to re-route alongside them… Emma, what happened?"

Emma started to unwrap the bandages and winced. "Fucking pirate. One of them tried to steal my coin purse. I asked for it back. Kindly, first, mind you. They started to taunt me. The main guy, tall, dark, got a piece of my mind when Henry swung a stick up his balls."

Robin winced but the laughing smile remained. "And how does that explain your bleeding?"

"Oh I wasn't finished," Emma assured him. She twisted her neck and peeled away the last of the bandage while Robin applied a wet cloth to the wound. "Smashed a really good bottle of whiskey over his head."

There was a sound coming from Mulan, who was returning with a curved needle, and a barking laugh from Robin. Mulan tried to bite back her smile as she held the needle over the flame of a candle.

"Salt to the wounds, my dear Emma. How did Henry…?"

"It was his first taste of adventure, Robin," Emma shook her head but smiled nonetheless. "He's already bouncing off the walls begging to be my partner."

"He's a good lad, Emma. He'd learn well from you."

Emma watched Robin who pulled the cloth away to allow Mulan to work. "I don't want him to learn anything from me. Other than to trust only himself."

Robin gave her a sad smile and moved her hair out of her face. "You don't _only_ trust yourself, Emma. I'll admit, it was rather difficult to gain your trust in the beginning. But even you have to admit that trusting us was one of the best decisions you've made. Henry's alive. You're alive. And you're together."

He gripped her good shoulder and gave it a squeeze before taking his seat to resume reading and marking his maps.

It was true. She trusted them. She had to fight tooth and nail with herself to trust them. But that didn't mean it was going to be easier for anyone else. Henry…Henry was still a boy who trusted easily. He, like Mulan liked to say, saw and believed the good in everyone. She bowed her head and reached for the necklace on her throat.

She felt the beak and tail feathers of the silver swan Neal gave her so long ago. It was… still hard. Robin and his Merry Men earned her trust by saving her son from a rivaling group of bandits that kidnapped Henry when he was still just learning how to form proper sentences. Before that she kept to herself, hiding in her room, playing with her son, only emerging when Robin needed a job done and she was the best one for it. She felt she was only able to trust Mulan who, from what she was able to gather through her intuition, never lied to Emma, and kept true to her promises.

"How many ships today Emma?" Mulan asked to break the silence.

Emma let go of the small pendent. "Ten, maybe eleven. I was looking for shoes for Henry so I didn't really keep track." Robin sighed.

"A good thief—"

"Always takes everything in, I know Robin. I'm just…losing my mind with Henry."

Robin looked up at her again, that understanding smile back again. Robin raised Roland without his mother, the same way Henry was being raised, with a single parent, but many other figures. The only difference was that Robin _wanted_ Roland to know the tools of the trade, Emma wanted something else for her son.

"He's still young Emma, there's still time."

"Time for what?" she hissed. "I can't go anywhere to find honorable work. I don't necessarily know how to do that. I can't pay his way through a proper education or life no matter how many raids I pull through."

"Emma, if there's one thing _I_ know about us, it's that we _are_ doing honorable work. I'm not so sure you've noticed it yet..." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Sure, Robin, people hire thieves to bring down the bridges and torch the wagons of our corrupt queen."

Robin chuckled. "Why do you think we have so many run-ins with the black masks of Regina?"

Emma's brow furrowed. She shrugged her shoulders and threw her good hand in the air. "They're not common people? We don't steal from common people…They have bigger loads? They'll leave us alone? You just said they're re-routing to find safer ways to bring supplies back to Regina!"

"Emma. Queen Snow White and I used to grace wanted posters together. When we were both still rather young, running across each other's paths every now and then," Robin stood and walked around the desk to stare her dead on, he crossed his arms and had an odd expression on his face. "We've saved each other's lives several times; she saved Roland's once. And when she became Queen, I secretly vowed allegiance to her and her King, for who would ever expect, or believe, thieves to side with royals? Regina has been after my skin, tormenting people I cared for, for so long I saw no reason to not join Snow and Charming's brigade. I made a deal with them. I gladly, destroy her couriers and remove her supply wagons, they let me keep the spoils. What're we're doing, is in fact honorable."

"Robin," Emma began and then lost her words. They were helping Queen Snow White? "Your allegiance to her doesn't change the fact that I can't get Henry to a better place than this."

Her leader smiled and he reached behind him. He produced a small box from the drawers that held several small notes and held out a sealed letter. "I wrote to Snow White when you started to show your concern. She'll be willing to foster Henry for you."

Emma's jaw slackened. Well… that wasn't something she thought of. A stranger, another woman fostering her son. Raising him. Emma clenched her jaw shut and shook her head.

"Henry's a smart boy. He's bright, charming, and lovable. He learns fast just like you as well. He would live comfortably in the palace, surrounded by children his age. He would learn how to be a gentleman, how to think like a thief and fight like a knight at the same time." Emma started to reach for the letter only to have Robin slowly pull it back. "But Emma, you can't go with him…"

Something flashed in front of Emma's eyes and she suddenly became aware of the numbness of her shoulder and the needle piercing the edges of her broke skin. She knew it…It was too good to be true. "Robin…"

"Emma, with our allegiance to the Charmings, how we run things, it's more than likely that Regina has an image of us floating somewhere around that dark castle of hers. _All _of us. Except for Henry. I can't risk you travelling on land to the Charmings' castle with Henry in tow. If he travelled with perhaps one of the newer recruits he could _possibly_ make way to the castle safely."

"What the hell do you care about my safety, you're not my father," she hissed reaching for the letter again, with the little movement she was allowed to make with Mulan still pricking her skin.

"I'm the closest you've ever had," Robin's face went grim, still holding the letter captive and out of Emma's reach. "I agree, Emma, about Henry. Life of a thief would destroy the son we all know and love. But he still thirsts for adventure. Life with the Charmings will give him that and more. But you can't stay with him, Emma. You would need to leave him be with the Charmings."

"Robin, give me that letter." She hissed. As much as she hated the idea of leaving her so alone with some strangers, it was the life she wanted for Henry.

Robin regarded her. The fun, loving man gone from his face. He was being very serious. As he always was when he was dealing with the life of his family. Slowly, he brought the letter down from his head. She grasped it, but he did not let it go.

"You cannot go with him, Emma."

"I need a better reason than what you gave me."

Mulan muttered that she was finished and Emma jumped to her feet, staring Robin in the eye.

Robin leaned forward, until their faces were just inches apart. Emma kept control of her breathing while he tried to stare her down.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," he whispered.

"I—"

"Hey, mom!"

Robin straightened and ripped the letter from her hand as Henry's voice bounced against the walls, holding it behind his back. Emma frowned, realizing she tensed at Henry's approach.

"Ahh," Robin started, his smile back where it belonged. "There's the lad. Took down a pirate today I heard?"

Henry's eye widened and he looked to his mother, "I defeated a pirate? Mom why didn't you say anything!"

"It wasn't a need to know basis, kid," she glanced at Robin who seemed to be ignoring her.

He reached for the box again and put the letter away, closing it with a soft 'snap'. She huffed. Fine. She'll get that letter.

Eventually.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Robin's Nest

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**

**Summary: Emma had never met someone as infuriating as the captain of the Jolly Roger in her 28 years of being a talented thief. When he requires her help to find a dagger to "skin" the Dark One as he likes to say, what she's really agreeing to is late night fights, breaking her walls, falling in love, oh, and winning the war with her parents she knew nothing about. Emma Swan doesn't know what she should be mad about. How about that coin purse he tried to steal that started this whole thing….**

**Warnings: This is AU. There is no Curse. Hook returns to the Enchanted Forest from Neverland when Emma is 28. Emma is still an orphan. Reasons being that I prefer her to have that lost boy/lost girl connection with Hook. Henry does exist and will be explained for as the story progresses.**

**A/N: HAPPY SUNDAY! You guys are awesome! This is a Hook centric chapter, this will be happening often as we progress farther from Rumplestiltskin's castle, with that being said, some chapters will be shorter than my first few (I've been trying to keep them at a regular range of words per chapter but it's proving to be a little bit more difficult than I thought). Keep in mind that my version of Hook is a little rougher around the edge. He's can still be a "gentleman" but with Emma well… would you like being smashed on the head with a bottle? Anyway, onward!**

**Question(s):**

**JustWriter2 - Will Hook feel honourbound to tend to Emma when he discovers that she was injured defying him or is it too early for that? Will Killian eventually become best buds with Charming after the obligatory crowbar incident, probably for imprisoning him, and a mission to save Henry instead of killing his crocodile? Regina will probably steal him at first because of her petty hatred of Snow and then grow to love him even after finding out that he's Emma's.**

I have much in store for that injury as well as others. Let's just say Emma will be feeling and receiving a lot of pain on that side of her body for a good portion of the story. Hook will respond to it as any man would who believes in superstitions. And this is the Enchanted Forest so… it's almost mandatory to believe in superstitions. As for Hook and Charming, I'm not that far into my chapter line up and planning, while I do like their relationship I'm not sure how I plan for them to meet other than Hook behind bars haha. I also plan for plenty of bonding moments between Hook and Henry. Regina of course will play her part in causing more havoc and helping out with the plot. You'll understand as you read more, especially within next chapter.

And as for your P.S.'s dear, I love your theories for the show! Hopefully some of them will be answered tonight! YAY SUNDAY!

**Please don't forget to leave a review! They're cookies for me!**

* * *

It took Smee a bit of time to find a courier that freely brought messages to the thieves and back. They blended so well with the other villagers but trust Smee's deft ears to find one. And once he did, well close to dusk, he informed his captain. Now, Hook followed the man as swiftly, and silently, as he could.

It was well after the sun had sunk below the horizon, and the path was indeed well hidden. The courier turned so quickly in an area shaded by trees and shrubbery that Hook would've missed it if he blinked. Underneath his black cloak, Hook trailed after the man, being mindful that they were walking through foliage—he could make a sound or lose sight very easily. But Hook had confidence in himself to complete this task. As for his crew well… that's why he was here and none of them were. The only other possible man for the job was sly Mr. Smee but seeing as they were going up a mountain, Smee would either lose sight, his footing, or his breath.

They walked for some time. The moon was glowing bright tonight, even with the clouds bustling in front of it. It was serene he had to admit, and, when he heard hooves, spotted a small group of glowing creatures that resembled horses, Hook knew they were getting closer. The Dark One was a collector, and he kept things rare and valuable close to him.

The courier stopped, Hook hid behind a thicker tree. There were three sharp clacking sound, and when a small light was procured, he figure they were close enough to the entrance that it was safe to pull out a touch at this dark hour. The light moved and he resumed his trailing.

The courier made one last turn, into an odd arrangement of stone that Hook would not have thought much of unless he had seen what he saw. By the way the stones were standing—huddled, enclosed, and growing smaller in size as they crept to the ground until there were no more stones—it looked very much like it would lead somewhere.

Hook placed his hand over his belt of daggers, waiting a few moments before stepping towards the secret entrance. He almost smiled gleefully when a sword was thrust out, into the light and under his chin. Hook raised his hand slowly and stepped back as the blade forced him to retrace his steps.

"Other hand, lad," the face stayed hidden in the shadows of the stones. There was an orange glow behind him, from the torches no doubt. It forced the man to become a shadow. Hook could spot other shadows dancing in the duller light and smiled this time to be a bit friendlier.

"I'd be glad to but unfortunately, I don't have that one anymore, mate," Hook brushed his tongue against his lip and chuckled.

"Who and what are you?" the voice was rough, old and wizened but still just as powerful as Hook's younger bones.

"Well, I most certainly can assure you that I am but a man." Hook nodded his head, the hood of the cloak slipping off, and took another step back as the tip of the sword grazed his throat.

"Didn't tell me who you are, boy." He almost wanted to clobber the man for that statement but given that he had been frozen at the age of twenty-nine for over three hundred years Hook understood his perception.

"Killian Jones." He offered, with a slight bow of his head. "May I ask for your name, sir?"

The man ignored his request. "Jones… I had just finished reading your letter. Couldn't be patient enough?" the sword was brought down just a touch.

"In this world we're all still slaves to time, my good sir. Tick-tock as they say."

The sword went down entirely; it went back to its scabbard. "Indeed. You wouldn't mind if we followed a few precautions, do you?"

Hook didn't have time to answer as men of all sizes with all sorts of nasty weapons leapt from trees. Those hiding behind the stone rushed forward, stripping weapons from his body. One reached for his left arm and he hissed to the man. "I wouldn't grab that one, mate, might make me do things I'll regret."

"I thought you were missing a hand?" The man came forth into the light, his blonde hair peppered with gray. Wrinkles around the corners of his eyes and mouth deepened as he smiled at Hook.

"Oh, I am. However," his left arm pushed the cloak away, and the hook gleamed in the moonlight. He watched with glee as several men quickly took a step back some raising weapons. He smirked at the one who unknowingly made a grab for his hook.

The man's blue eyes sparked in recognition and he stared down at Hook from his perch on the higher ground. Hook smirked, both his hand and hook now in the air. The man nodded his head. "You'll excuse me if I hold onto your belongings until we have reached the inside of our home, captain?"

"Of course. A wise move," hook complimented. "Robin of Locksley, I presume?"

The man nodded his head again and smiled his way. "Occasionally referred as Prince of Thieves, yes. Well, this should be a lovely gathering."

"My thoughts exactly, mate," Hook put his arms down and followed Robin through the entrance. He listened to the scurry outside—the men were returning to their hiding spots. "I must say, I've snuck past several guards of castles, hideouts, and whatnot. Hardly do I ever come across an opportunity where I can't spot a well hidden guardsman." They were traveling in a dank, dirt tunnel, cobblestones scattered throughout the walls as if to hold the earth from falling. But when he ran he fingers against the wall, he felt a familiar sensation and saw the smallest shimmer of purple light. The tunnel was enchanted; it was an escape route without fear of it caving in. The thieves doing or Rumplestiltskin? Hook almost snorted at the latter—the crocodile could just use his dark magic to vanish and reappear somewhere else. This meant these particular thieves were friends with some magical people.

Robin turned his head slightly as he responded to Hook, "We've had plenty of practice with retrieving our men and innocents from the Evil Queen's cells. It's part of who we are. Never be seen on the job. You understand, I'm sure?"

"Aye, a bloody shame that my crew doesn't." Robin laughed and waved aside a large man who guarded the iron doors. The man looked at Hook before nodding and turning to unlock—but to Hook's ears it sounded like he was picking it—the door.

They entered a lower room in the castle, just as dank as the tunnel and lit with only one large torch light. The men following behind Hook placed his belongings on a table, and then moved to the other side to keep a close eye on him. They all but vanished in the shadows. Hook chuckled, grinning a wolf's grin—full of teeth. "Wary crowd." He collected his belongings.

"Yes," Robin laughed and opened the door the led upstairs. "You understand with your reputation?"

"Aye," Hook slipped his sword back into is scabbard and inclined his head, "that I do."

Together, they walked up many stairs that Hook joked to himself of the crocodile's old limp, as Robin opened one last door and they entered the grand hall. He acquired a castle with ridiculous amounts of stairs. Most likely he had never actually used them.

The place was drafty, destructed from the first sacking he assumed. Boards were put up to cover the broken glass of windows, curtains were torn, dusty, smelled of mold, tables were over turned, and bookcases knocked over. Where several paintings should've been was the darker discoloration, the paintings were possibly sold or fenced, which ever. Hook sniffed and could smell the fresh food, could hear the merriment of Robin's men in the dining hall. He looked to Robin who started to travel up more stairs.

"How long ago since you have sacked this castle?" Hook asked, skipping a few steps with his long legs to walk along side Robin.

The thief shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the high vaulted ceiling. "Years. Probably when my lad Roland was only seven. Almost twenty-three years."

Hook snorted. "Sorry for my lack of restraint but why is this castle still a mess?"

Robin smiled. "Why give anyone any reason to walk into a deserted castle full of lost treasures?" the thief winked at him. "A bright, clean castle will always draw unwanted attention. Dirty, empty, dusty ones only draw the attention of curious scholars, but the sight of us has them running away with their tail between their legs. We've made improvements, of course. Tunnels, traps, used advantages of the secret passages the Dark One placed inside the castle. But, to ward off others from entering, we didn't bother making the castle more homely than it needed to be. My thieves are addicted to gold for means of minimal survival. We steal for the poor."

Hook shook his head, "Such a waste."

"Not really, captain, I'm sure you've witnessed the loyalty we've developed because of it," there was a twinkle in the thief's eye. Robin opened a door to their left and beckoned him in. "After you."

Hook nodded and entered what must have been the largest library he had every stepped into. There were numerous ladders and scattered sheets of paper. The books were dusty as well but several of them looked like they were used recently. He walked to the right where the window was, and in the moonlight he had his favorite view of the sea again.

"Though mad, you have to admit the man did have a proper appetite. This is only one of five libraries within the castle. Never would have believed that there were this many books in this realm."

"He had an insatiable hunger for power yes…" Hook hummed, eyeing the strong wind in the flags. He smiled as his superstitious beliefs screamed of change.

"Also for intelligence. Information. You and I both know the importance of such. Care for that drink you, ah, invited yourself to?"

Hook looked over his shoulder and eyed the jeweled goblet being handed to him. He nodded his thanks and drank it. It was aged wine. Too sweet for his tastes but it was proper and necessary to accept his host's hospitable gestures.

"So, _Captain Hook_," Robin leaned against a desk cluttered with maps, parchment, and quills, and sipped at his wine. "What would a man such as yourself be looking for in the depths of the Dark One's castle?"

Straight to business. He liked this Robin. Hook swung his left arm in a half circle. "There is a weapon I'm in search for. A weapon I need to proceed with my revenge."

"Revenge for…" Robin waved his hand to his hook. The pirate nodded with a dark smile on his lips, he shook his hook in Robin's direction in a non-threatening way.

"Oh, this old thing. It's only part of it. If I may be honest, I must thank the man who took my left hand. Gave me _quite_ an edge." Robin nodded his head and resumed to listening. "It's a dagger I'm in search for. A dagger which Rumplestiltskin draws his power from."

He watched the thief freeze in his movements. Hook kept his emotions in check. It was too early to assess the reasons for his action and Hook continued on, "I hoped to find it here, if not, then at least clues that would lead me to it. I had heard from my first mate that for the past years, you lot have been selling the items within the castle?"

"We have. Mostly things that were better off fenced than traded. What with the items being in Rumplestiltskin's possession previously." Robin folded his arms over his chest. "Rumors of items being cursed and all. However, we never came across any sort of dagger that seemed to be of any importance. What other purpose is there of this dagger?" Hook took a few steps in Robin's direction, lowering his voice to demonic levels.

"To empower the Dark One. As well as control him. But what I'm interested in," Hook licked his lips as he felt his heart pick up the pace in realizing how much closer he was to his revenge. After years of searching, fighting lost boys, mermaids, nightmares, and controlled shadows, he was finally here, with an anchor latched solidly into his purpose. "Is killing that crocodile."

Robin inhaled. They stared at each other. A stalemate. Hook doubted Robin knew the exact location, but this conversation was enough to prove Smee's point that the Dark One's dagger would not be within the castle.

"Not a safe ground to tread upon, Captain Hook."

"My dear thieving friend, I'm under the impression that the crocodile is now imprisoned. For good."

Robin nodded his head, keeping his eyes on Hook. "Yes, he is. Let us leave him in there to rot."

"Oooh," Hook his head and turned away, feeling the eyes burn into his back, "If you know anything about Rumplestiltskin, the man will not rot nor die within that cell. He will outlive all of us, and our children, and children's children, unless he is killed."

"Why should you be given that privilege?"

Hook spun around to face him, the tail of his coat spinning alongside him for an effect. "I already mentioned why, mate. I would love to have my revenge."

Robin sighed and moved from his position on the desk. He rubbed his beard and continued to watch his guest. Hook smirked. "There are many who would love to have their own revenge on the Dark One."

"Oh, I'll believe that. But I've been waiting for over three hundred years for mine. I believe I deserve first hand in his blood."

Robin's lips parted as he took in the new information. His hand moved to his belt, where many daggers and a short sword rested. Hook's eyebrows quirked up. "I thought…"

He held up his hand "Oh, I'm still very much a man. I just took a route to a realm that allowed me to never grow old. Now. Do you know _anything_ of his dagger?"

The thief inhaled and ran a hand through his hair. "I know nothing of it." Hook clicked his tongue. "And even if I did, I would not give you such information."

Anger jolted through Hook, but then he reminded himself that Robin held no useful details for him anyway. The statement mattered not. He stared at him harder before he came to a conclusion that Robin wasn't lying to him of being oblivious to the dagger's location. He circled towards Robin who took a few steps away from him. "You would allow that creature to live? After all the lives he took…"

Hook glanced at the desk. There were several letters, some un-named and some addressed, others with royal seals of a single flower stamped close. There were maps, all marked and circled. Several he knew were refuge locations. Others, tailed by solid or dashed lines were a mystery. He almost smiled. Treasure hunting?

"Rumplestiltskin had his moments. _My_ _son_ is alive because of that man," Robin glared at him. "I am indebted to the Dark One. And before you say anything, I made no deal with him. He spared my life on the words of his True Love."

Hook's inside went cold. "True Love?" he barked, "Robin, do not jest with me."

"'Tis true. Someone saw him past the darkness, cared for him, was privy to the secrets of the man he once was. She was the breath of hope for everyone when word got out. We had all hoped that at last, the Dark One's rampant would be put to rest. There were even rumors that when she kissed him with True Love's kiss he started to return to the man he used to be. Magic null and whatnot." Robin turned and placed his other hand on his hip, starting a very slow walk. "Of course, she never lived long enough to right him."

"She died?"

Robin nodded, closed his eyes, and kissed a crossed necklace he pulled from his shirt. "Her name was Belle, she was why I was able to return to my pregnant wife. Belle begged Rumplestiltskin to spare my life when she saw her. I meant to pay her my respects and wish her the best of luck. However, upon opening the door, the Dark One stared at me with the eyes of a broken man who'd lost everything. I didn't need to know what happened to Belle."

"Perhaps he killed her," Hook said darkly. Poor girl, there were never happy endings for villains and those surrounding them.

Robin looked at him in shock. "No. Never. No man is ever capable of purposely killing his True Love."

Hook sneered. Lies. The Dark One capable of loving? The gods gave _him_ True Love? He murdered his ex-wife, abandoned his son… all for power. He only loved that addictive power.

"Well, seeing as how you have no answers, I'll take to my leave." Robin didn't protest. He fingered the cross that hung from his neck and nodded to Hook.

The pirate stormed to the doors of the library. A bloody waste of time. Just as his hand reached for the handle, the door was yanked open and a determined face with a gorgeous set of green eyes stared up at him in shock and confusion that he wasn't Robin. Her blonde hair brushed against her face from opening the door with such force and her chest rose from a large intake of air.

A twisted grin slipped onto his face. He swung out his left arm, trapping her wrist between the ornate wooden door and his hook. She grunted and reached up, trying to loosen the hook from the door. It was a fruitless attempt. She shrieked, slammed the side of a fist into his chest, and bared her teeth at him as he leaned in closely, so dangerously close that his nose could brush her cheek if he turned his head to the right. He could feel her skin radiate with anger. Not a drop of fear, she was ready to fight even if she was left with only her teeth and nails. His eyes fluttered half close and he breathed her skin. Raw, powerful, fire within a forest.

He heard Robin protest behind him and paid the thief no mind.

"Well, hello again, love," he growled.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Pirates as Thieves

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**

**Summary: Emma had never met someone as infuriating as the captain of the Jolly Roger in her 28 years of being a talented thief. When he requires her help to find a dagger to "skin" the Dark One as he likes to say, what she's really agreeing to is late night fights, breaking her walls, falling in love, oh, and winning the war with her parents she knew nothing about. Emma Swan doesn't know what she should be mad about. How about that coin purse he tried to steal that started this whole thing….**

**Warnings: This is AU. There is no Curse. Hook returns to the Enchanted Forest from Neverland when Emma is 28. Emma is still an orphan. Reasons being that I prefer her to have that lost boy/lost girl connection with Hook. Henry does exist and will be explained for as the story progresses.**

**A/N: Wowzers you guys are still pretty awesome the follows and favs make me happy and the reviews make me giddy ^_^ Happy Thursday which means new chapter yay! A few things I'd like to point out early on: I made Hook's ship a **_**touch**_** bigger in my imagination and descriptions… because the Jolly Roger is sooooo small on the show that I haven't a clue where they put the whole crew let alone the captain's quarters. Also … if you've got enchanted would you could be a bit bigger, just saying. Anyway, questions time!**

**So is belle really gone (or did regina take her?) I see hook spots some marks on a map.. maybe robin knows some info... or is also lying and looking for this... and why whyyyy did you leave us there!**

For Belle, you'll have to see! I love Rumbelle a lot (beauty and the beast fan since 1993) and the story Regina told Rumple still stands. There was something else on that table that I found to be more important, the maps were a distraction that I find had worked. And I got few reviews about my cliffhanger teehee… I left it there because it was too perfect muwahaha! Please forgive me, it just means I want you to come back for more ^_^

**And on with the story! Remember to review after reading please! oxox**

* * *

He watched her pull herself as far away as possible from him. There was a tinge of pink on her cheeks and her eyes narrowed.

"Release me now, _pirate_."

"What if I don't want to? I don't think we ever finished our conversations on the docks, Miss Swan."

Her pretty mouth parted, "How—"

"I have my ways," he took a step closer to her and leaned his head down so their foreheads were almost touching. "_Many_ ways… would you like to find out about them?"

She pulled her left arm back in an awkward angle as if to punch him, it was her weaker side. He grabbed her wrist before she could swing and pulled her flush to his body with her arm over his shoulder. "Now, that's not how you treat a guest is it, darling?" He leaned forward, causing her to bend her back as she wanted no part of her body touching his. Shame…

As she breathed heavily in her frustration, her chest expanding to meet his, and he strangely felt inclined to bring her closer to him, for what pirate in his right mind would not want the breasts of a woman brushing against his body?

Hook heard the whistle of an oncoming weapon, and moved his head just in time for the arrow not to nick him. It thrummed against the door, the feathers teasing his face. He smirked and looked over his shoulder at the prince of thieves who nocked another arrow on his bow.

"That was a warning shot. You will release her." Robin glared at Hook and pulled the string farther back.

Hook clicked his tongue and turned his attention back to Miss Emma Swan. His hand, still holding her wrist, migrated to her face where he gently rubbed his jeweled knuckles down her cheek. She didn't turn away, her cheeks didn't turn any redder, she continued to glare him and throw aside his charms as she did at the docks. He ran his tongue across the edge of his teeth.

"As you wish, Robin of Locksley," he yanked the hook out of the door, and as soon as his arm lowered enough she took a full swing at him. He dodged her fist, laughing and shoving her away from him. Swan stumbled but regained her posture rather quickly. Her fists were clenched at her side, her nose scrunched up in a rather adorable way in anger.

Hook loud laugh lowered to a dark chuckle. He turned and bowed with his arms stretched away from him to Robin. The thief lowered his bow slightly. "I thank you for your kindness, Robin. I'll show myself out."

When he spun on his heels, Swan was still glaring at him. He walked until they stood side-by-side and he winked at her. "While I forgive you for the, ehm, unpleasantness of our initial meeting, I don't forgive you for not putting up a fair fight."

Swan scoffed and leaned towards him, angling her face up to his. "The 'unpleasantness' was your own damn fault. If you want to steal from a woman, steal from one who doesn't dress like a man. You might have a better chance with your ridiculous taste in clothing and horrendous charm."

"You hurt me, Swan," His smirk widened and bowed his head at her before sauntering off back to his ship.

* * *

"What the _hell_ was he doing here, Robin!" Emma placed her hands on her hips as the thief watched the doors carefully.

"The pirate from the docks, I take it?" He didn't look at her, just continued to be wary of the trail the captain took his leave with.

"Yeah, I should've encouraged Henry to hit him harder so he wouldn't walk his ass over here… And what was with that damn hook anyway?"

Robin placed his bow and arrow on the desk and circled around the desk to the drawers. He glanced around the table first and then pulled a key from his sleeves and locked them all.

Emma almost pouted. She had finally decided that it was best for Henry that he be taken to the castle the King and Queen lived in. She was planning to steal the letter from the Queen. She didn't expect anyone in the library… let alone that damned pirate. Robin answered her but she didn't catch it.

"…He's not someone to dance with Emma."

She scoffed. "No one said anything about dancing."

"I didn't mean that literally. He's a pirate. A bloody old one. One whose swordsmanship is practically legendary."

"I'm not scared."

"You should be," Robin glared at her, and she crossed her arms, suddenly feeling like a fatherly scolding was coming along. "Emma, you learn fast, I know, but he's a very unpredictable man. Learning his habits and understanding timings for when to block and parry will be wasted and you'll more than likely end up with his sword in your lungs."

"How do you even know all this? I've never met that man before."

Robin's jaw clenched and he shook his head in disbelief. "He's an old legend. Really _old legend_."

Emma's eyes narrowed and she uncrossed her arms. "What the hell are you talking about Robin?"

He nodded his head at the door, "He's an old tale Emma. Quite frankly he shouldn't even be _alive_ but he is. Time should've taken him hundreds of years ago. He mentioned that he traveled to another realm that allowed him to never grow old."

She sighed through her nose and rolled her eyes, walking towards the window. "Well, what did he want?"

"A dagger," Robin said, "a dagger to get his revenge."

Emma grimaced. Revenge was such a nasty word that never sat well with Emma. As mad as she was with Neal for abandoning her, she felt it best to just forget about him rather than plunge into darkness to make him pay back for all the pain he caused her. Revenge was with this maddening war was still going on. "Revenge gives you nothing…"

"True, Emma, very true. But for men like him, whatever his reason may be, it's not easy to shake off." There was a sound of shuffling papers and Emma turned to face him. "Was there something you wanted, Emma?"

Well, she certainly wasn't going to tell him that she planned to steal that letter and run off with her son. She thought about it enough. With no other possible option, she would love to have Henry be fostered by royals. But she was going. She wasn't about to just leave her son with some strangers she knew nothing about other than the stories of their sense of righteousness and justice that they lived by. They were going to leave at night when she read all the details and found a proper time to do so. She had planned to respond, in Robin's handwriting, and move out quickly. Robin had a great memory of where his belongings were placed. If something went missing it wouldn't take long for him to find out what it was.

Henry wouldn't mind leaving, she was sure. Just another adventure that his mother was finally taking him on.

Would she feel bad for breaking into Robin's belongings, stealing the letters, and leave without a word? Yeah, probably, but it was all for Henry.

"Yeah, there was… but I forgot after that whole… thing…" she gestured to the door where the new hole from the hook practically glared at her.

"I understand. Well, when you remember you know where to find me." He nodded his head to her. He shot her a quick smile, but still kept his eyes on the table.

"Thanks for understanding…" she muttered and left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

With no torch, only the moon and stars, Hook found his way to the deserted docks rather quickly. The lantern was lit in the crow's nest, and a few of the portholes were also lit with light, the shadows moving and blending with one another his crew probably playing games or drinking in merriment this late at night. They were all still celebrating their freedom from that cursed realm.

He walked aboard his ship where he found several of his men playing cards and drinking on the barrels that were yet to be stored away. Some were already consumed by the ale and rum and were fast asleep on the floors. Hook almost wanted to laugh, but what he really wanted to do, was return to the privacy of his quarters. His crew paused in their activities to jump to their feet and greet their captain. Hook raised his hand.

"No need, as you were," his eyes darted around for the red cap. It was the only speck of color on his ship and with no sign of it Hook assumed that Smee had already retired for the night.

He approached the door to Smee's personal cabin and knocked with the curve of his hook. There was a shuffle, the sound of a lock turning, and Smee's face peered from the opening.

"Cap'n?"

"Mr. Smee. Is there something you fear in the Enchanted Forest that you feel the need to lock your doors?" Smee looked at him with a bashful expression.

"Sorry, Cap'n. Habits from Neverland are hard to break…"

"Indeed. My quarters, if you will." Hook turned and ascended the stairs to his quarters. They entered his room with Smee fixing his nightshirt. His first mate quickly scurried through the room, finding matches to light Hook's candles. When the room was lit, Hook glanced at his bed where the red satin blankets still cloaked the cot. As he passed it, he ran his fingers over them. Instantly, he was plagued with thoughts of his love, his Milah. How many nights they spent together in that bed, how many secrets those sheets had heard, how many vows and promises the pillows nestled, they all rushed back to him so quickly he only heard echoes similar to the crashing sound of waves on a beach. Upon returning to the realm, he changed the sheets. Why, he wasn't too sure. These were the sheets that Milah loved to sleep in, and they haunted him with memories every time he looked at them. Hook withdrew his hand. He inhaled deeply and counted in his head.

_Not now, Milah…I need to think…_

"Did you find anything, Cap'n?"

Hook hummed as he started to shrug out of his coat. Smee quickly rushed to his side and slipped it from his shoulders and arms. "The dagger is not there."

"Any clues as to where it might be?" Smee helped him remove his vest as well and looked up at Hook with interest.

"Robin of Locksley made it quite clear that he would not help us in our hunt for the dagger." Hook took the coat from Smee before he placed it on the coat rack and slipped his fingers into the pockets.

"So, now what?"

Hook arched his eyebrows to Smee in a comical way before pulling a few letters with the royal seal of King David and Queen Snow from his pockets. He licked his lips in anticipation and Smee's eyes bulged from their sockets. "Where on the blazing sun did you get those?"

Hook approached his desk, scattering the letters upon it. He only acquired four, and knew that Robin was no fool. He would notice the missing letters eventually. "It appears our dear Robin has sided himself with the King and Queen. To plunder Regina's forces I'm sure but some letters, so carelessly left open on the desk, seemed a bit too personal to be in discussion of war. Let's not forget the handwriting. Now these letters," he pushed aside the slightly bulkier ones, written with a heavier hand, "Are from King David, clearly about the war. These," small, delicate handwriting, "From the Queen."

"What difference does it matter?"

"When I glanced the letters they mentioned a boy. Swan's boy. An opportunity to foster him."

"Royals fostering the son of a thief?" Smee's face scrunched in confusion.

Hook smiled and peeled open one of the letters, smoothing it over his desk. "My thoughts exactly, Mr. Smee. Curiosity struck and I decided to fetch the letters for my own. Although Robin seems to have sided with the King and Queen for quite some time, it does seem rather odd to foster the son of a thief who would learn the best tricks in the book if he stayed with his own kind. And keep in mind, this boy isn't Robin's son."

"But doesn't that divert us away from the dagger?" Smee placed his hands on the desk, squinting at the small handwriting.

"Not quite," Hook reassured him. "Rumplestiltskin is at the mercy of the King and Queen. Either they know about the dagger, and can surrender its location, or they can surrender the location of Rumplstiltskin's cell." He opened the other letter from the Queen, his brow furrowing. Within the first few lines, he was chewing harder on the curiosity that first plagued him.

"And how exactly do you plan on having them give that information to you? They are under that spell by the Blue Fairy. They won't be able to say a word!" Smee took off his cap to scratch his head.

"They want the boy, Mr. Smee," Hook, however, didn't sound so sure of the claim himself as he read the personal letter. He sat in his high backed chair, absorbing what he could. They repeatedly spoke of Swan. Of _Emma_. "Or perhaps…"

The room grew quiet, except for Smee's breathing. Hook held his breath as he took his time reading one letter in full instead of glancing over both of them to find similar subjects. _Swan_ was the similar subject though. His hand rubbed his scruff and mouth as the wheels and cogs turned in his head. Interesting….

"Cap'n?" Hook remembered he wasn't alone and nodded his head to the door.

Without another word, Smee quickly left the captain to his musing. His legs swung themselves onto his desk and he re-read the letter. Just to be sure.

"_Dear Robin,_

_Your standing in the war continues to give us hope. While everyone is believing the end is near, growing comfortable is not a good idea. Especially with Regina. David tells me that your Merry Men have lost sight of Regina's suppliers and supply wagons. Don't worry, we'll figure something out._

_How is she? How is Emma? I worry about her so much. I know that I shouldn't be writing about her so freely like this but, I just miss her. Hearing her worries from you breaks my heart as once again there is very little I can do about it. But then I thought about it. Her son, Henry, I believe I can set her worries aside. I might not have been able to do much for her since she was born, but I feel that this is finally my chance. _

_But in fear that Regina may catch wind of this, I can't take Emma as well. Regina believes Emma to be dead, and with that, the power to stop her. I've brought the attention to the Blue Fairy that Rumplestiltskin mentioned that Emma would be our Savior on her 28th birthday for the curse that never happened. I know it's past that date… Winter is well on its way. Perhaps Emma will be the one to stop this mad war. I'll be sending the Blue Fairy to you, so she can help the Emma understand her destiny, believe that David and I gave her up to give her, her best chance, and train her powers to fight against Regina. This war needs to end, and there is no bringing Regina to terms. We've tried for years._

_I've enclosed another letter. More proper and formal, for Emma to read. I understand that she still has no idea who I really am to her. But she wants to give Henry his best chance and I understand that more than anyone. But please be sure she does not follow. Send me her answer, and I'll send a carriage for him._

_I love her, Robin. We both do. Not a day goes by that we don't think of her. And with that I can't endanger my daughter. My grandson is safer in public light than she is._"

Hook leaned farther back in his chair, his knuckles holding his temple as he stared at the letter propped in his lap. The letter was signed with tears and a shaky hand. His tongue ran over his teeth. He just ate a healthy plate, and it was very delicious information. The King and Queen had a daughter… who clearly had no idea who or what she really was. He chuckled and glanced for the other letter, the _formal_ one. Once spotted, and quickly read, not a single loop of the handwriting would lead anyone to believe that Snow White and her Charming the parents of a thief.

He could use this to his advantage. Holding both Emma and Henry hostage would perhaps convince them to remove the Blue Fairy's spell. Perhaps, he might not need the dagger to remove Rumplestiltskin from the realm. Though it would be far more satisfying to kill the demon with his own maker, his own blade. He still had a full bottle of dreamshade from Neverland. A slow, suffering death to the demon always appeased him as well, and Pan had assured him that the poison would work even on Rumplestiltskin's magic. It was a plant that was foreign to this realm, there was no antidote. Hook had the crocodile cornered no matter with route he took.

"Seems I have a lost girl in my hands," he whispered, he grasped the personal letter by a corner and held it up to the lit candelabra. The words were firmly etched into his memory as he watched the parchment blacken, curl, and burn away. "Don't worry, your majesties. I'll return her to you, for the dagger or the skin that I'll hang above my bed." He laughed darkly as the flames ate away the letter.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Deals

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**

**Summary: Emma had never met someone as infuriating as the captain of the Jolly Roger in her 28 years of being a talented thief. When he requires her help to find a dagger to "skin" the Dark One as he likes to say, what she's really agreeing to is late night fights, breaking her walls, falling in love, oh, and winning the war with her parents she knew nothing about. Emma Swan doesn't know what she should be mad about. How about that coin purse he tried to steal that started this whole thing….**

**Warnings: This is AU. There is no Curse. Hook returns to the Enchanted Forest from Neverland when Emma is 28. Emma is still an orphan. Reasons being that I prefer her to have that lost boy/lost girl connection with Hook. Henry does exist and will be explained for as the story progresses.**

**A/N: Happy Sunday! AM I THE ONLY ONE WISHING TIME TO HURRY SO I CAN WATCH MY EPISODE?**

**Anyway ahaha. Questions time!**

**Somehow I believe that he'll have greater success in abducting her if she goes of her own free will; however I don't know what he could have to entice her aside from that intimate knowledge that he just burned. Please tell me that he won't be so stupid as to abduct Henry in the hope of making a deal with her. More likely to interest Henry by apologizing to the lad for his behavior on the docks the previous day. Then when she comes along he can promise her all of the answers to her questions will be revealed if they put on the premise that he's "kidnapped" her. -JWBritt-**

All concerns answered in this chapter.

**I LOVE THIS STORY! its getting good I wonder when robin shall look when he sees the letters missing? shall he blame emma?  
how well hook kidnap henry and emma? I doubt emma and henry are going to be nice towards hook... for now**

All your questions will be answered in this chapter and the next! And of course Emma and Henry aren't going to be nice to Hook haha. He's not going to be very nice to them either.

**Enjoy and please don't forget that I love feedback!**

* * *

The next day, Emma found herself in the tavern of the village. She was drinking heavily, but she could hold her liquor well enough. Or so she liked to think.

Robin never left the library it seemed. Once she shut the door, and rested for a few hours, past midnight, she crept to his room to confirm her hopes that he was in bed and found it empty. Trying not to let that get to her, she thought perhaps he might have chosen to relieve one of his men from guard duties. But when she approached the second floor library, she saw light and moving shadows from door that was left ajar. She could only guess that Mulan or Little John was in there too. Whoever, she couldn't sneak in.

Though it had only been a whole day since she made her decision, Emma was growing nervous and impatient. What would the Queen do if Emma never gave her an answer? Nullify her offer? Emma groaned and drank some more. She would have to plan this better…

Henry was practicing archery today—it was a perfect chance for her to get away. When the burning sensation from the drink cooled down she thought: what _was_ stopping her from taking her son anyway? She shook her head. Oh, she knew why, it was something she avoided for years when she was on her own. She earned a stable home. She got _comfortable_ with the past eleven years living with Robin and his Merry Men. She had actually grown to care about their opinion and feelings. She couldn't just leave without considering all the things they had done for her.

She could just bolted over to the castle without a word to Robin, but what if Emma needed a passage to get in? What if there was a specific phrase or code she needed for entrance? What if the guards threw her and Henry in the brig without considering that she might be telling the truth about how the queen offered to foster the thief's son? This seemingly endless war made everyone wary.

Emma lowered her head to the table and sighed. It all sounded so stupid. She _needed_ to send her answer. She waited for Robin to leave the library earlier that morning after having to run out of ideas on how to sneak in and past everyone. She laid herself out in the open. And when he saw her outside, he gave her a grim smile and left her without usual morning greetings. She remembered cocking her head in confusion. Something had happened. There was only so much that could make Robin somber—even though most of it, strangely, had to do with her. And with that, she went along with her urges to not go for the letter. Instead, she spent the day close to Robin in case there was something important he needed to say.

In her slight drunkenness, she gasped loudly and thought of his son. Roland… had something happened to him? Had the queen got her long talons on the man? Suddenly, she forgot her worries about Henry and bit her lip. She was being selfish. She bent her head and sent a prayer, something Odette taught her how to do as a little girl, to the skies and good fairies to watch over Roland. He was a very good friend of hers, and she couldn't bear to hear that something terrible had become of him.

Henry adored Roland, and always thought of the man as an older brother because of their similar situations. Roland kept leaving hints that he wanted to be more than a brother to Henry and a friend to Emma. Her excuse was that she wasn't ready, she was still hurting from what Neal did to her. And when Henry started getting older he grew more persistent, trying to involve himself in Henry's life more so she could see that the boy really needed a father figure. But when she started taking more raids, Roland took them along with her, leaving her son behind. He didn't know how to balance his affections correctly and Emma told him they were better off being friends, and that his father, Robin, was the only father figure they all needed.

She took another gulp back and hung her mouth open to cool the taste.

"A thief with a drinking problem, I see? Well… don't we make a pair, lass?"

Emma's shoulders tightened and she sighed with exasperation. She felt the table creak as new weight was added to it and cursed her luck. She glanced up and saw that stupid smirk she wanted to smack off his face.

"The hell do you want?"

He pointed at her bottle and plucked it from her hands before she could reject him. "This would explain why you had a bottle to smash me with on the docks. Bad form, Swan. A waste of perfectly good whiskey." He pressed the bottle to his lips and tilted it back, keeping his blue eyes trained on her.

"I really don't have time or patience for you," she straightened up but then leaned back against the post behind her when the room started to tilt right. Shit. The pirate's timing couldn't be any worse, her drinking had dulled her sense enough to make her lose anything he threw at her. She bit the inside of her cheek and went through with the challenge.

The man laughed, his tongue sliding over his teeth. "Clearly, you do, and you should, love. I believe I have something that would interest you."

Emma refused to take the bait but threw up her arms. "How did you even know I was here?"

"I have eyes around this town, Swan. Only for the time being that I'm here. Don't fret." He leaned forward and lowered his voice as people passed by them. Some, Emma had noticed, looked ready to send a speedy courier to Robin, as was customs should any of the villagers feel that their thieves were in trouble. They were just waiting for a fight to start or her to give them a signal.

She placed her hand on the table, rapping all of her left hand's fingers against it once, twice, and her index finger tapped it one last time. A sign to them all that she was fine. They resumed their duties. She worked the muscles in her jaw to appear irritated to the man—and she very much was—hoping the signal to her town was wasted on him. The pirate didn't seem to think much of her movements.

"Robin mentioned you wanted some dagger…"

"Aye, dreadful thing that'll help me get what I want. But Robin refuses to help me."

"What made you think we would help you, _pirate?_" she spat out his occupation in spite and he smiled, tilting his head down low so that she only saw an evil smile and bright, dangerous eyes.

"Times are different it seems, Swan. In my time, thieves and pirates were strong allies. I was hoping it would apply to this turn of the century."

"You're time? Don't tell me Robin was actually telling the truth about you."

Hook leaned back, his long legs propped themselves over the table. "I had traveled to Neverland to stop my aging so that I could force favor upon myself to get my revenge."

"Neverland? That place lost boys go to?" Emma wrinkled her nose. Odette had told her about Neverland before, about Peter Pan, and how the shadow only took lost boys to their new home. Only lost boys. There was as much adventure as there was danger, for the boys had no one to tell them what to do. When she was younger, Emma was upset that she was born a girl instead of a boy, the treasures and tales of Neverland sounded like paradise to her.

"Actually, I think it's safe to say the boys are _stolen_. Best keep an eye on your lad, Swan."

Emma reared her head back, poised and ready to bite. "You are not allowed to speak of my son. Besides, Neverland is just a fairytale."

Hook laughed and slapped his hand on the table. "You and I live in the Enchanted Forest but Neverland is a fairytale? You slay me, Swan."

Emma's eyes darted to his arm that he kept hidden under the table. She saw it last night. The hook… Neverland…

"Who the hell are you?"

The pirate leaned forward, too forward, and grabbed a lock of her hair, twirling it between his fingers. "And here I thought you'd never ask. Killian Jones. But most people have taken to calling me by my more colorful moniker." There was a clear thud. She looked away from his face and down to the hook that had embedded itself into the table. "Hook."

Emma gulped and turned her attention back to him. "As in…Captain Hook?"

"Ah, so you've heard of me," he whispered. Hook flashed her a wolfish grin and grazed the hook—that he yanked out of the wood without her noticing—along her cheekbone.

Any murderous man missing a hand would love to tell others that he was Captain Hook, but this man looked like he had actually lived through it all. She received no internal signals that he was lying. This man's story was also told to her by Odette several times when she wanted to hear adventure stories before bed. He pillaged and killed for no reasons other than to watch the realm burn because the king had taken everything from him. It was dreadful and nasty and was one of the stories that taught her that revenge was never the answer.

"Yeah, but you're just a bedtime story. So, I'm not afraid of you." Emma hissed through her teeth and shoved the hook away from her face, and instantly regretted it.

Before she could even open her mouth, his hook swung around and cradled the back of her neck, the curve nestled perfectly around it. She grunted, but didn't fight. It would alarm the people in the tavern and have them send for Robin when he wasn't needed. Hook pulled her closer, dragging her from the post behind her to the middle of the table where he was waiting for her. He licked his lips and trailed his eyes, slowly, over the contours of her face. Emma started to struggle but there was nowhere she could turn her head without getting a nasty cut from the hook. She didn't enjoy his fondness for bursting through people's personal boundaries

"You should be, love," he whispered to her with so much venom in his voice that it dripped onto the floor. He freed her from his hook and pulled it back under the table. "It isn't just for show as I'm sure you've noticed already."

"So why hide it," she seethed, rubbing her neck that was prickled with goosebumps.

"I plan to make a _grand_ entrance coming back to this land. Rumors never hurt of course. But enough about that," he waved his hand and sat up properly, "I believe I have something you want."

"What the hell could you possibly have?" Emma asked snatching her bottle away from the man to take a long swig.

"Well… there's always this," his hand slipped into his pocket, and from it he pulled out a letter with a familiar five-pointed flower seal on it. Emma froze. Not possible…

"Where did you get that…?"

"Pirates are still skillful thieves too, my dear Swan, one of the oldest tricks in the book" he said to her in a hushed voice, dangling the letter in her face. She moved to grab it and his hook swung out again, holding her hand to the table. He dared to chuckle. "I have a proposition for you, love."

She took one bait foolishly but she wasn't about to take another. "How do I know that you're faking it?"

"What? That I could have possibly forged it in the short amount of time since I've obtained it? No, darling, I did no such thing." He opened the letter and observed it in such a mocking way that she bristled. "I've read it. It mentions you, Swan, and your son. Curious that the King and Queen would offer fostering your son. The son of a thief."

Emma bristled and clenched her fists so tight the knuckles turned white. "He's the only boy in the castle. Everyone else is all grown up. Robin and Snow White are friends. Let's not forget she was a _bandit_ when the Evil Queen was still in power." She honestly didn't know why she was telling him this, and immediately blamed the whiskey. She pulled her hand against the hook, but much like last night, there was no way for her to free herself.

"Touching. But why are you not allowed to go?" he tilted his head to the side, feigning concern, which only seemed to infuriate her more.

Emma snarled and leaned forward so their faces with inches apart. "That matters not to me. He's my son, and I'm not letting him leave without me."

Hook's eyes fluttered. He leaned forward as well, closing part of the gap between them by pressing his forehead against hers. Emma's heart stalled before beating franticly. What was with the strange dose of intimacy? He turned his head, looking like he was about to kiss her and she couldn't back away. It was almost like she was spellbound. Her grip on the neck of her bottle tightened. No. No, it was the damned whiskey. She hoped he didn't want to get smashed in the head again, this bottle was just as good as the last one she wasted.

"I can provide you and your son with safe transport. From what I gather, Regina no longer has a powerful navy fleet." He spoke to her in such a voice that made her think of men speaking sweet nothings to their spouse in bed. It made the inside of her palms sweat and her stomach clench tight.

"It was smashed years ago by the pact the King and Queen made with the mermaids." She answered, feeling her voice waver from him being so close.

"Aye, the letter mentions dangers on land. Regina would know who you are to Robin. She would kidnap you and Henry, all of that messy stuff that involves pissing others off. But she has no forces at sea. What's stopping you from taking that path?" He moved closer and tilted his head up a few inches, his lips barely touching the tip of her nose.

"I've no ship," she whispered as he turned his head the other way. His blue eyes were heavy and stared deep into her green ones.

"But I do, darling." He practically sang that line to her, and his smirk returned.

"Why are you even offering transport?" Something smelled rather fishy.

Hook finally pulled back and she inhaled deeply through her mouth, trying to shake off the uncomfortable feeling of having her personal space invaded. Did the man know anything about that? It was so unsettling for a woman like her who refused to ever back down but still wanted to run the moment someone got too close and personal. He bit his smiling lip at her reaction, possibly to hide the laugh he had lodged in his throat. He folded the letter back and tucked it away in the pocket inside of his coat "The King and Queen might have clues to what I'm looking for. If not that, they have a prisoner I'm _dying_ to meet. The man who took my hand."

Emma gulped and looked at him. The sensuous feeling that bled from the pirate's body had vanished entirely. It was now overflowing with another emotion: rage. "Robin mentioned that you should've died hundreds of years ago…."

"Aye."

"The only person who could've possibly be around that long enough would've have been…"

"Rumplestiltskin," he growled, removing his hook once more. Emma yanked her hand back and held it to her chest. "You and your son, are my passage to getting what I want. And I, a devilishly handsome pirate with a ship made of enchanted wood, am a passage for what you want for your son. We both gain the upper hand in our individual situations by working together." He stuck out his jeweled hand, and Emma stared at it. "Just a shake of my hand is all I need to seal a deal, love."

He wasn't lying to her. Not a single sensation in her body was giving her a sense that he was. She sighed. She really was running out of options. And the more she spent trying to find others, the more she was wasting time on sending her answer. Especially now that she knew the pirate held her letter hostage and not Robin. She bent her head and glanced at the grains of the table.

He was just a pirate. Nothing she couldn't handle. She's been dealing with Regina's black nights for years. If he did anything that would go back on his word, she'd just grab Henry and leave. She could bring up most of Regina's regular trails to memory for her to able to navigate on land without running into them. But they would need to steal horses, food, and other supplies to travel to the palace safely, bringing up the chances that hers and Henry's faces would grace wanted posters in the kingdom. Which, of course would make things all the more difficult.

She licked her lips and furrowed her brow. His ship was made of enchanted wood did he say? She had no idea what sort of enchantment ran through the boards, but him being a pirate, it probably made it sail faster, which would mean that she would get to the palace in no time, and spend so little of it with him. The deal didn't sound that bad but she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was making a deal with Rumplestiltskin himself. Hopefully, the pirate didn't have any magic up his sleeves.

She looked up at him, keeping her chin tucked in. "You will get Henry and me to the castle safely?"

Hook straightened his back and gave her a small, simple smile. "I will do everything in my power to see to it that you do."

Emma's hand went forward, shaky at first. What would she tell Robin? Could she even trust this pirate? Before she could clasp her hand around his, she faltered, pulling her hand back ever so slightly. It was all for Henry, but like when she first met Robin, she couldn't bring herself to trust the nightmare in front of her.

"Do yourself a favor, darling, and trust me."

Emma bit her lip. For Henry.

She took his hand and shook it.

And as _if_ it wasn't bad enough, he twisted his wrist so that her knuckles faced him, and he planted the most sexually empowered kiss she had every experienced upon her knuckles, with that wolf's grin smacked back into place. He stared up at her, too blue eyes framed by kohl and long dark eyelashes. She felt her cheek flare; it's the whiskey, she reminded herself. He watched her as she gulped and as her breath hitched, before grazing her knuckles with his teeth. She immediately tried to pull her hand back, but he kept a firm grip on it, and all she succeeded in doing was bringing him closer to her. He gave her a once over and whispered to her "You won't regret this at all, Lady Swan."

He released her and left the tavern.

* * *

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Jolly Roger

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**

**Summary: Emma had never met someone as infuriating as the captain of the Jolly Roger in her 28 years of being a talented thief. When he requires her help to find a dagger to "skin" the Dark One as he likes to say, what she's really agreeing to is late night fights, breaking her walls, falling in love, oh, and winning the war with her parents she knew nothing about. Emma Swan doesn't know what she should be mad about. How about that coin purse he tried to steal that started this whole thing….**

**Warnings: This is AU. There is no Curse. Hook returns to the Enchanted Forest from Neverland when Emma is 28. Emma is still an orphan. Reasons being that I prefer her to have that lost boy/lost girl connection with Hook. Henry does exist and will be explained for as the story progresses.**

**A/N: Happy Thursday! I'm very much surprised and thankful for all the responses last chapter received! Kept my creativity overflowing! I'm a few chapters ahead in my writing and I must say, you guys are in for a real treat!**

**AND THAT LAST EPISODE MAN!**

**Hahaha! Ok, back on with the story! Enjoy and remember I love reviews! Constructive Criticism most appreciated.**

* * *

Henry was running around the courtyard, dodging the grasps of the Merry Men who joined Little John's quest of bringing justice upon Henry. The boy had successfully trapped the larger man in one of his own devices and it embarrassed John who was at the mercy of their friends for a short amount of time. To avoid the clutches of Little John, who jumped in front of Henry's original escape, Henry shimmied up a nearby tree, quick as a squirrel, and treaded with light feet along the stone wall that mingled with the branches of his tree.

"You'll never catch me, John!" she listened to him laugh in delight and her heart dropped, fluttering along the way. Henry loved his little family.

Emma tucked more clothes into his rucksack and bit her lip. This was best for him—and it wasn't like they would never be welcomed back to Robin's nest. Robin would feel hurt that she left without telling him but he always understood. They understood each other the minute Robin noticed that she was a struggling thief with a baby on the way.

She pulled open her chest at the foot of her bad, making sure she didn't leave anything that was worth value to her. She spotted something white and gulped. She reached and moved old clothing aside to reveal a tattered blanket that had her name stitched into it. She smoothed it out and buried her face in it. It was an old thing. It had seen better days, it was once white, with bright purple ribbons, but she could never bring herself to leave it behind. Odette told her she was found tucked inside of it, and she would cry every time Odette would remove it to wash her. She folded it gingerly and packed it into her bag.

That was it really… Emma never got attached to anything else in her life. Because of her lifestyle, she wasn't really allowed it.

Hook's ship, from what she gathered, stayed docked a while longer than the merchants it originally sailed in with. It had been two days since she sealed their fate in the tavern. When she returned home that night, she realized that he never gave her a time that they were leaving. So, she visited the taverns again, hoping to spot the pirate or anyone else of his crew.

It wasn't until a well-groomed man introduced himself that she received her information.

"Lady Emma Swan?"

She cringed at the formality and observed the man—_pirate? _—before her. He was sharp and clean, wearing a simple blue vest over his white shirt. His hair was brushed back into a tight ponytail and a red cloth was tied snug around his throat. His hands were behind his back as he bowed to her. Emma was _very_ confused.

"You… work with _that guy_?" he sent her a laughing smile and took the spare seat across from her.

"Aye, I do. Traveled under the same sail with the boy since his beginning. I go by the name of Jameson." He held out his hand, Emma eyed it cautiously before planting hers in his. He kissed it like the gentleman he appeared to be, very much unlike his captain.

"No offense, but I didn't think men like you would run around with men like him. What were you thinking?" His eyes sparkled with laughter and Emma started to feel at ease.

"The captain tends to keep a few good men around. For his sake." He winked at her and folded his hands on the table in front of her. He was proving to her that he was in no way a threat to her. "Miss Swan, I apologize on my captain's behalf. He wanted to prepare the ship and crew for your arrival. In his excitement, he had forgotten to give you a time of when we shall be leaving port."

"Excitement? I'm just a thief trying to give a better life to her son." Emma raised an eyebrow.

Jameson gave her a very sincere smile. "Aye, but it's not you that the captain is losing his head over. He is getting closer to his revenge he had been preparing for, for over three hundred years."

_Holy…_

Emma leaned forward and slammed her palms on the table in shock. "Three hundred years! Are you fucking kidding me!?"

Jameson guffawed and waved at her shock. "The captain sent me to tell you that we will be leaving the docks early morning of the third day from today. It's best you arrive at dawn."

Emma crossed her arms and shook her head, still in disbelief. Three hundred… what the hell requires you to prepare for something for that long? "Uhm… What are you to Hook? Your rank, I mean…"

A proud smile brought out his dimples. "I am his second mate."

"Why not his first? I'm sure he'd make friends a lot easier with a man like you…" aside from her trust issues, she generally liked the pirate before her. To be honest, calling him a pirate felt a bit wrong. Officer sounded liked it suited much more.

"It would be… too painful for him." There was an odd flash in his eyes, but Emma dismissed it. She didn't need to know Hook's backstory. It wasn't important for what they needed of each other.

"But he sent you because of the man you are?"

The man's laugh reached his eyes again. "That, and half the crew is still rather bitter about your event with them. Hence, the captain having to prepare them for your arrival." Emma snorted and smiled despite herself. "I applaud you on that Miss Swan."

She cringed again. "Emma is fine, really."

"Have you granted that permission to the captain?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Hell no, but I don't think that matters to him."

The smile remained on his face but he shook his head. "Then I cannot, Miss Swan. As you can see, I am a man who follows a code."

After parting ways with Jameson, Emma spent the walk up to the castle coming up with a plan to get Henry to come along. If she looked at it his way, it was just the adventure he wanted. The only difference was that it was without the Merry Men Henry considered family. Not to mention these were the pirates he took up against—he had her temper when it came to protecting his mother. Who knows what would happen…

She finally decided to tell him a little white lie: Robin needed her to visit a few refuges in a tight timeframe that required a ship, and he allowed her to take Henry. However, the more she repeated the story in her head, the more and more it sounded like a big, fat lie.

Emma tried her hardest not to lie to Henry, especially after the last time. Henry got to the age where he wondered who his father was and why he was never with them. Emma lied and told him that his father was a man who sacrificed himself in the war. She wanted him to believe his father to be a hero to avoid the pain he would feel if he knew the truth. The lie didn't last long. Henry overheard from the friends: his father was a coward who abandoned his mother in her time of need.

He was furious with her, and didn't speak to her for almost a week. Emma was shattered, and promised him and herself that she wouldn't lie to him ever again.

_But_ _this was for Henry_. She knew she sounded like a broken wheel but she was a mother. From what she gathered, it was acceptable for them sound as such. And Henry would understand when they were away from all of this and she had actually read the details of the Queen's letter… Which, she realized with a roll of her eyes, she had still yet to see for herself.

If that damned pirated kept dangling things she needed in her face he was going to end up short a few pearly white teeth.

After packing the last of her necessary items—her daggers, lock picks, and whetstone—Emma heard an echo of boots down the corridor. She quickly tossed the rucksacks under the bed, hiding them from sight with the bed skirts, and hurried silently to the railing to seem less suspicious. There, she watched Henry fend off the older thieves with his wooden sword.

She heard a knock on her door and didn't respond. There was another knock, and after a few seconds, the door opened with Robin calling her name.

"Out here, Robin," she called over her shoulder. She crossed her arms and leaned against the railing, a forlorn smile slipping on her face as old Friar Tuck picked Henry up and placed him on his shoulders.

Robin approached her side, a chuckle slipping past him as he watched the scene. "Sometimes when I watch Henry, a part of me wishes I could go back in time to when Roland was young." Emma looked at her leader who was mimicking her mannerisms. "These years of his life are blessings."

Emma hummed and turned her attention back to her son. Moments passed in silence. It was comfortable, but still unnerved Emma. Robin didn't go searching for her and then remain silent for no reason.

"What do you need, Robin?"

Robin hummed himself and tapped a finger on his face. He made curious expression and before tilting his head in her direction to stare her dead in the eye. _Shit_… he knew…

"Emma," he began and straightened his back, planting his palms on the bars for support. "I heard rather curious story from the townspeople the other day. You've been mingling with those pirates you bested not too long ago."

Emma breathed harshly through her nose and looked at anything else but Robin.

"Their captain one day, and then his more 'gentlemanly' crew member the next. Might I ask what was so intriguing about you that they felt the need to seek you out?"

She bit her upper lip. "They _really_ want that dagger."

"Yes," Robin's dropped from being playful to somber. "But then I remembered, I've been missing a few letters since the dear captain paid us a visit. Their fingers are just as sticky as ours, if not more." Emma grimaced, and decided it was best to keep her mouth shut.

Robin, however, waited for her response in such a serious and playful manner, alternating his expressions every few seconds, that she could feel herself starting to crumble. She inhaled as calmly as she could and kept her tongue between her teeth.

"Emma—"

"Robin, please don't stop me," she turned away from the courtyard and wandered back into her bedroom, looking for something familiar and stable to keep her from giving in. It was unfortunate that she packed her personal belongings.

Robin followed her but kept his distance. "What did he promise you, Emma?"

She shook her head and turned to face him, that stern fatherly look he always reserved for her and Roland locked into place. Emma crossed her arms. Robin _did_ deserve to know... After everything this man did for her…

"A safe passage to the King and Queen's palace," she said.

Robin pursed his lips and then rubbed them and his beard rather roughly. "Emma—"

"He made a valid point! The Evil Queen no longer has a powerful naval fleet. Chances of her coming across me and Henry at sea are slim to none." Emma pushed a hand through her blonde tresses. "I'm not leaving Henry alone with some strangers… Not like how I was."

Robin deflated a little bit. He shook his head and inhaled rather deeply. They stayed silent for a few minutes, during which time Emma just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep until she actually felt like waking up.

He cleared his throat. "Do you feel you can trust him?"

"Hell no. But I can defend myself and Henry if he tries anything."

She expected more than the defeated smile Robin gave her. She expected a stronger fight, one that would involve yelling. It was what she was mentally preparing for. Instead, he started for the doors, much to her confusion.

"You're your own person, Emma. I can't stop you. Plus not matter what I say, you won't hear it out. Please, take some of my maps of the realm. They're updated on territories and cities. Should the pirate go back on his words, as I'm sure he will, at least you'll be prepared to break for it."

Emma looked at her feet. It was a lot easier than she thought, but she couldn't fight down the sense of dread and guilt that ate through her veins. And when he passed by her, putting a hand upon her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze, the skin underneath it turned to ice.

"Honestly, Emma, I do hope that being with Henry and in the palace will bring you your happy ending." He gave her one last pat.

"Thieves don't get happy endings…" she whispered.

Look at her. All she was good at was stealing and surviving. She was abandoned in a forest, never had a stable place to call home (Even with Robin. If she had brought down her walls a little more, then maybe the castle would've felt like home but it didn't). She fell in love once and was abandoned again by the very man who said he loved her.

"Honorary thieves do. Some paths are harder Emma. It's sad to see that yours is, but you're pulling through. And when you reach what the fates have destined for you, we will all look up at you with pride."

Emma spun on her heels and observed Robin watching her as he closed the doors. "Good luck, milady. You will always have a home with us." The doors shut.

* * *

"Mom… why are we up so _early_?" Henry was yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eye as they trekked through the sleeping village.

"Ship leaves early." She reached a hand in her rucksack and felt the parchment of Robin's maps. She couldn't sleep a wink last night after her conversation with Robin. She stayed up, repacking and making sure that everything was in order. She said her good-byes in private to Mulan and Robin's inner circle of Merry Men. They were saddened to see her and Henry go but accepted her choice less of a fight than Robin.

When they reached the docks, the sun was just peaking over the horizon. The lights danced across the waters as the sun squeezed what light it could through the funnel the mountains created. The sailors that docked last night were already preparing their ships, clamoring loud against the quiet air of the village.

"Which one is ours?" Henry asked.

Emma opened her mouth and then shut it closed when she realized she didn't know what the hell the pirate's ship looked like. "Uhm… not sure."

Henry released a grumpy laugh. "So… What now?"

"Excellent timing, Miss Swan." Emma jumped at the voice. Even with all the noise, she wasn't prepared for anyone to speak to her. When she saw Jameson leaning against a few barrels, she realized she wasn't prepared for anyone to wait for her either. Jameson gave her an apologetic grin and bowed to them.

"Mom, whose that?" instinctively, Henry grabbed her hand.

"The last person we need to worry about kid." She returned Jameson's smile with a smaller one.

"Still one to worry about, nonetheless," Jameson beckoned them to the ship on their left, "Don't let the cleanliness of my clothes fool you. Shall we?"

"Whoa…"Henry whispered.

The ship was magnificent in size and had shown its years of survival through the dull, chipped paint, and the scratches and the dents along the hull. The masts stood tall and didn't sway as she had seen others do. She wasn't knowledgeable of the sizes of ships but she could tell that this one was still a bit smaller than usual. And if she knew anything about being small herself, it was designed to be a nimble and fast ship.

Jameson stepped in front, leading them up the gangplank. The clamor from this ship was quieter. On the others she could hear sailors singing or talking as they worked. All she heard on this ship were barrels being moved, boxes being dropped, ropes being pulled through pulleys, and a few stern orders being shouted. When she and Henry stepped onto the main deck, they were greeted with silence. Men turned or looked over their shoulders at them. A few shook their heads while others spat on the ground. Emma was tempted to toss a knife in the ground to show where she stood as a threat but wasn't sure if the gesture was followed by pirates.

"Mom… why do they all look like pirates?"

A lilted accent breezed over all of them. "Because that's what we are, lad." The sound of the boots of their captain bounced off the floor as he approached the railing on the quarterdeck. There was that insufferable smirk on his face and Emma had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, my boy."

"You…" Henry started. "You're that pirate who tried stealing from my mom."

There were a few laughs from the crew as Hook crossed his arms. "Aye."

Henry's eyes grew wide and he shook his head. "Mom, what's going on? I thought—"

"I'll explain later, Henry," she whispered to him a rush.

Her son pursed his lips and glared at the captain who found the expression to be amusing.

"Might want to wipe that look off your face, lad. Should I see it tossed in my direction often, I might not take it so kindly." Hook raised a brow at them, challenging them and Emma knew it to be a mistake almost immediately.

"Until I hear an apology to my mom, you'll get whatever look I send you, pirate." Henry crossed his arms, looking as defiant as he could. He nodded at Hook. "How are you holding up? You look like you could use that stick I crippled you with."

"Henry!" Emma dropped her rucksacks and shoved her son behind her to shut him up and to get him out of harm's way.

Several pirates started to pull their swords from their scabbards at Henry's words, some made a step or two towards them. But they never got far once there was a single clear shout. Emma looked around curiously. Both Hook and Jameson had their hand raised.

Henry grabbed the back of her shirt in fists around her waist. He was trembling, in fear or anger, Emma wasn't sure.

She looked at Hook. Though the smirk was still there, his eyes had darkened. He grabbed a rigging and helped himself down the stairs.

"Well, boy, don't you take after your mother? It's rare that I get a pair of spitfires on my ship." Hook stopped in front of her, nodding his head for her to move aside. She sent him a glare of her own, and he smiled, his tongue pausing as his sharper teeth. "Mind if I speak directly to your son, Swan?"

"Damn straight, I do," Emma hissed under her breath and reached back to keep her son closer to her. She didn't like the look in the captain's eyes. He looked like a mad man who wouldn't mind killing a boy with the flick of his wrist. And with that hook of his…she didn't know if she could stomach what may have happened to the boys in Neverland.

A dark laugh escaped the teeth filled grin that grew wider with each second. "Let me tell you two how it works on _my_ ship: I make the demands, you follow them." He gave her a look that dared her to contest his authority. She wasn't stupid. She saw how deep the loyalty ran in these pirates for their captains.

She felt Henry release her shirt and stepped out from behind her to face the captain. "And if I don't?"

Hook responded before she could blink. Henry was lifted off the floor and away from her side. Her son grunted as he hung on to the arm of his captor. Hook's namesake was pierced through Henry's shirt and looked very close to piercing the skin under his chin.

Emma reached for her short sword, but Jameson grabbed her arm, pulling her beside him. "No, Miss Swan."

"That's my—"

"I know," he whispered in her hair, "but you must understand. _He_ is the captain. You two are his guests. Your son cannot treat him as he did without repercussions."

Hook brought Henry very close to his face. "Listen, boy, offering my services to you and your mother _is_ my apology to her. We've made our amends. Now, there is something I need you to understand: I've only just returned from Neverland. I have no problem maiming or killing nasty little boys." He gave Henry a twisted grin and Emma's blood ran cold.

Emma thrust her elbow back, earning release and a grunt from Jameson. She pulled a dagger from her belt, and lunged forward. Emma grabbed a fist full of Hook's black hair, yanking his head back and holding the dagger to his throat. She heard alarm from the crew but ignored them entirely. No one stopped her. All she could see was red—she was livid at the captain's actions and threats. Hook's eyes slowly turned to her, she could see his own rage. From the edges of her eye she saw him reach for his sword. If he wanted to dance then damnit they would dance until the world stopped spinning.

"I understand that you're captain, but don't you _ever_ threaten my son. If there is a problem with him, you send him and your concerns to me. I am his mother and I will take your other hand if you hurt him in anyway. Understand?" she pressed the blade closer to his throat as her voice quivered slightly in the middle from the fear of losing her son.

God, what did she really agree to? His eyes grew darker with each passing second. It was all a mistake… Taking the bait, accepting his offer, showing up, all of it! A part of her wanted to jump right off the ship and go with her original plan to travel on land to the King and Queen's palace. But there was another part that welcomed the challenge.

Hook slowly lowered his left arm, until Henry's feet touched the ground. Her son ripped himself free of the hook and took several paces back, his face pale but just as defiant as before.

They stood that way for a moment. Hot, angered breaths mingled, eyes full of rage and promises of excruciating pain. Her fingers twitched in his hair to tighten their grip, and that was her mistake.

He pulled his sword free in a wide arc, causing her to release him and block his oncoming attack. She quickly pulled out her short sword and parried his hook that was swinging towards her right. When the blows met, she grunted through the pain that blossomed in her shoulder. _Shit_. Their blades and his hook locked with a long 'clang'. He brought their arms down. She struggled from the pain and his strength so her foot slid back to help brace herself.

Hook leaned forward when the juncture of their weapons was at her chest. The smirk was finally wiped from his face, but she didn't like the wild, sinister look he gave her any more than that. His blue eyes now seemed to turn gray like a powerful storm and his tongue darted out to wet just the inner edges of his lips.

"Good form, Swan," he hissed, shoving her back.

Emma quickly regained her posture and held her blades at the ready. But the captain had straightened his body and placed his sword on his shoulder. He made his way to the helm where his crew parted like butter under a knife, watching her with narrowed eyes.

"Jameson."

"Aye, captain."

"Show them their cabins. They've tried all the kindness I had reserved for the day." When he finally reached the stairs, he sheathed his sword. The crew slowly and cautiously went back to work.

Jameson approached her, her rucksacks in hand and Henry in tow. "I'm sorry," she muttered as she sheathed her own weapons.

The pirate shook his head. "No need to apologize to me, Miss Swan. You're a passionate mother. As the captain said, good form."

He gestured them to follow.

* * *

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8: Making Amends

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**

**Summary: Emma had never met someone as infuriating as the captain of the Jolly Roger in her 28 years of being a talented thief. When he requires her help to find a dagger to "skin" the Dark One as he likes to say, what she's really agreeing to is late night fights, breaking her walls, falling in love, oh, and winning the war with her parents she knew nothing about. Emma Swan doesn't know what she should be mad about. How about that coin purse he tried to steal that started this whole thing….**

**Warnings: This is AU. There is no Curse. Hook returns to the Enchanted Forest from Neverland when Emma is 28. Emma is still an orphan. Reasons being that I prefer her to have that lost boy/lost girl connection with Hook. Henry does exist and will be explained for as the story progresses.**

**A/N: Happy Sunday! I AM SO SURPRISED at the amount of responses I got last chapter O_O you have no idea I was giggling every time my phone 'ping'ed! So there were a few concerns that I feel necessary to clean up!:**

**Originally I liked where this was going it was sassy and snarky but she just keeps getting more and more angry at him. and she doesnt even seem the least bit attracted to him. he isn't playful at all with her, for the most part he is crass... making him seem like most of the anti-hook people make him out to be. an asshole. which he isnt. for him his banter was a defense mechanism. I really don't see how this is ever going to be CaptainSwan at this point. Especially with him and Henry not liking each other as much as they do. I'm sure you will fix it. but right now I'm upset with how things are moving forward. not to say you arent a wonderful writer, bc you are, but Im not happy with the plot direction.**

When Hook first came along in OUAT I never, ever got the feeling that Emma was even remotely attracted to him. Until they landed in Neverland of course. I plan to do just the same just not as drawn out as the episodes are. Emma needs her moments to grow with her affections for Hook because having someone you love leave you is different from having someone you love being killed in front of you. So I've always figured that falling in love again is easier for Hook, not so much for Emma. I did state a few chapters back that my version of Hook is a little bit darker than usual and that is because I have plans for it. This chapter clears up a bit because well… I WANT Hook and Henry to bond. And they will. Just be patient.

**HOLY MOLY HOOK DONT TOUCH HENRY! Why am I loving/hating him... I cant wait to see how henry acts.. shall he listen to his mother ooooorrrr are the two over there heads...**

**thank god robin sent emma maps.. just incase things don't work out.. which I am hoping shall happen so emma and henry travel by foot.. and hook has to chase after them (lil worried and mad)**

I suddenly feel like you're reading the chapters I'm editing over my shoulder… Just pretend you didn't see any of it… LOL You're on a good starting point but it's just that, you have to read everything! *smiles*

**ENJOY AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL THURSDAY!**

* * *

They had spent two days at sea and Henry was still upset with her.

When Jameson showed them their private cabins below deck Henry whirled on his mother, eyes flashing with hurt.

"You lied to me… You promised you wouldn't." Emma bit her lip. Jameson was placing their packs away, but he made no move to show that he was listening. This was a conversation she didn't want the pirate to hear.

"Henry, not now—"

"No! You told me Robin was sending us off to check on the others. He wouldn't send us on a ship full of pirates!" Henry slumped on one of the bunks and crossed his arm. His bottom lip trembled and his eyes were full of unshed tears. "Especially the ones you and I fought against…"

Emma rushed to him, crouching to his level and grasping his shoulders. "Henry… Robin did send us off."

"To where?" He asked. The words lodged in her throat and Henry stomped his foot at her hesitation. "Mom, you can tell me anything…I can take it…"

She shook her head and unfolded his arms, taking his hands in hers. "We're going somewhere, where I would rather you be… I don't have all the details yet… Robin was trying to tell me about it earlier but…" _the damned captain of the ship stole the letter and I've yet to see it._ "Henry I need you to understand that I'm doing this for you." She grabbed his chin and stared into his hazel eyes. He really wanted to believe her, she could see that much. But even she knew how damaging lies could be to one's trust.

Emma pulled her hands away when Henry didn't respond. She felt her stomach squirm and her blood rush through her ears. At which point, Jameson cleared his throat.

"I shall fetch you during lunch and dinner to eat. For now, it's best you two stay in the cabin and away from the captain." He reached forward for the knob, sent Emma a nod and closed the door.

When she looked back at Henry, he was already curled in the bunk, facing the wall opposite of her. She sighed and gave him the space he needed.

The past two mornings, she'd wake up to find Henry gone. The first time, she ran throughout the ship, trying to find him. And when she finally found him, leaning against the railing and watching the waters split beneath the ship, he didn't even look at her, just walked back to their cabin when she said "Good morning".

It was well into the afternoon, the crew took turns taking lunch. Emma was chewing through a bright, red apple while she stared at the horizon from the bow. She really wasn't hungry, but she knew she should eat. She had to stay alert and on her toes when dealing with pirates. Emma was already on bad terms with most of them because of her latest incident with the captain. She never really took pirates to be so loyal. But when you're stuck with a man for three hundred years and he got you back home safely, she supposed that tighter bonds were meant to happen.

Emma didn't even try to go looking for Hook. She figured, with this being his ship and all, he'd find her when he was ready to look at her without the drive to punish her for her insubordination. Emma smirked and took a rather large bite out of her apple. Sorry, she wasn't one to just lie on her back and take orders so easily.

She closed her eyes from the freshness of the apple and breathed in the salty wind. It really wasn't so bad, being out at sea. It was almost like hunting through the forest, just minus all the extra shrubbery. There was always a chance of danger, but the nature that surrounded her was so calm and beautiful. Not too long ago, they ran across a heard of dolphins. She was so surprised at their appearance and grace that she followed them all the way back to the helm—she eventually figured that the ship was indeed very fast. The pirate at the helm watched her curiously. It was late afternoon at that time, most were having dinner in the galley, so Emma forgot her surroundings for a second to watch the beautiful sea creatures.

When she finally noticed the pirate, she blushed at her childish infatuation and told him it was the first time she every saw them in person. Dolphins never swam close to Rumplestiltskin's castle. The pirate nodded to her and looked ahead. As she left, she saw the smallest upward tilt in the corner of his lips.

She tried to tell Henry about it, hoping it would rouse some excitement back into him. He started to, asking her what they looked like, how fast they swam. But when she couldn't answer any more questions, he returned to his sulking.

The wind blew her hair from her face, giving the sun a better chance to warm her skin.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, lass."

Emma swallowed the last of her bite and looked over her shoulder. He was a lot closer than she had thought. Hell, he was leaning against the same railing nearby, watching her. She didn't even know when he came around.

"Yeah, well… first time at sea. It's pretty nice." She said, biting into her apple.

"Aye. I've been at sea my whole life, I've never grown tired of the beauty the seas have given me. Even the treacherous storms she sends my way can have their moments."

Today, he wore his double-breasted red brocade vest, giving more color to his obsession with black. Emma hummed. "Good to see you have more than just black in your wardrobe."

Hook chuckled and turned his gaze to the sea. "Aye." He crossed his ankles and arms. The wind tousled his hair and the sun brightened his eyes to the point where she almost couldn't see them. "Your boy… I've seen him sneaking across the ship with no supervision. Early morning, late at night. Last night I found him lounging on the deck, watching the stars."

Emma sighed and folded her arms over the railing. "He's upset with me."

"Ooh, well what man wouldn't be? You've hurt his pride, barging in like a mother lioness. Boy wasn't able to stand his own ground to prove himself in front of grown men."

"My son is eleven," she hissed. "He doesn't _need_ to prove himself to grown men. And I've never let the other thieves train him how to fight yet…"

Hook scoffed. "You're smothering him, love. At eleven, most boys know how to wield a sword with basic footing."

Emma pursed her lips. She turned to him and found a smirk on his handsome face, there was also a healthy dose of laughter in his eyes. "My son, my decisions."

Hook laughed. "And I suppose you know what's best for him? Being a mother and all?"

"I don't expect you to understand." Emma pushed herself from the railing and started to leave.

"Swan."

"Fuck off, captain."

Before she could get far, she found herself yanked back and into the arms of the pirate. His hooked arm left her upper back—where she was sure she would find a hole in her cloak—and settled along her waist. He grabbed his left arm with his good hand and locked her in. There was a lecherous glint in his eyes this time and his tongue flitted across his teeth. "Only if you join me love. I've been told that spitfires are rather adventuresome to have in bed."

Emma struggled, baring her teeth and trying very hard not to buck her hips against him. There was no telling what that would do to this kind of a man. "Let me go, Hook!"

The captain clucked his tongue and released her just as she gave a very hard push to his chest. The surprise made her stumbled back and fall on her right side. She hissed when her shoulder met the floor and stayed there for a second too long.

"Are you alright, darling?"

"I'm fine," Emma spat, pushing herself up with her left hand and cradled her right arm closer to her body, hoping to ease the pain in the shoulder.

"You're wounded."

"I said I'm fine!" she started to leave but felt his hook slip into the crook of her arm, pulling her back.

"No, you're not." Emma whirled around to face him, her hand shooting up to hold her throbbing shoulder.

"Look, it's nothing. I just got hit with an arrow not too long ago. And as luck would have it, every time I see you, the wound decides to take some fresh damage."

Hook observed her silently. He clucked his tongue again and nodded for her to sit on a cargo box. Emma rolled her eyes, but did as she was asked.

"Take off your cloak." He stepped behind her and moved her hair from her shoulder. "During our sparring, I noticed the look of pain on your face, though I had yet to even touch you… in any way that I would prefer." Emma groaned.

"Can you stop with the crude insinuations? It's going to get you nowhere with me." Emma shrugged out of her cloak and felt his rough, calloused fingers pull down the top edge of her shirt. She jerked, slapping his hand away and turning to look at him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Calm down, lass. I've been on a ship full of wounds for years, I might be able to dull the pain for you." Hook rolled his eyes and forced her to look forward.

"It's been stitched already. It just needs time to heal…"

"Aye, with that being said, perhaps you should listen to me when I ask of you to do something. Decreases your chances of angering me. Which, decreases your chances of getting hurt again."

"Ask? So what, you think yourself to be a gentleman now?" Emma scoffed and tried her hardest not to run away when he pulled her shirt over her shoulder and grazed the blazing wound.

"I'm always a gentleman."

"Well, with how you've been treating me, I wouldn't know. Stealing from me, trapping me with that damned hook of yours, on numerous occasions, oh and let's not forget you pulling your sword on me." Emma laughed bitterly.

"Let's get one thing straight, love." Emma shivered when she felt his breathe tickle the shell of her ear. "I could do all those things, or I could've just taken you, with no regards to your well-being, or your morals. I could've had those pretty lips of your bruised and bloody from my assaults. I could've abducted you, tied to my bed with no way of returning to your son. I could've tossed you throughout my crew without blinking as they all had their way with you. As I said before, I _chose_ to steal the purse instead of you. I needed your attention, so I kept you in place in my hook. You held a _bloody dagger_ to my throat, I may have pulled my sword but you received not a scratch from my blade." The side of his hook grazed her cheek and pushed her to face him. Emma glared while he watched her with an insatiable hunger in his eyes. "So yes, love. I'm being _very much_ a gentleman."

He left her view and his hook left her face. Emma kept her mouth shut, while her hands trembled in her lap. She fisted them to get them to stop. The man was a raving lunatic.

She heard a soft 'pop'. The hook rest on her shoulder in such a way to hold her down and a burning liquid ran down her shoulder. Emma yelped and hissed. "What the hell is that!?"

"It's rum, lass. It has many uses." She heard rustling and felt a cloth pressing into her wound. "It's festering a bit. You might need your boy to help you clean it." She winced when she felt him apply pressure.

Emma remained quiet as the captain tended to the infected wound. She swore to herself that she's been cleaning it good after Mulan stitched it. But when she saw the rag that Hook had been using tossed on the floor and speckled with the yellow pus, she huffed.

"You know, most men would find your silence to be rather off putting, but I _do_ love a challenge." She could feel his smirk.

"I'm trying _very_ hard not to shove you off this boat and storm off." Hook chuckled.

"Oh, don't be like that, lass. I've cleaned out most of it but…" she arched her back and bared her teeth to the sky hissing when he poured more rum down her shoulder. He laughed again. "Just for safe measure."

Emma fixed her shirt and watched him strut away with the bottle of rum pressed to his lips.

* * *

Hook watched the sails swell from the wind. He kept the wheel steady, and hummed to himself. The first night since they had left with Swan and her son in tow Hook kept to himself at the helm, using the sight of the sea to calm his nerves and the powerful urges to throw the boy off his ship. By his hook in his belly.

The captain shook his head. He wasn't in Neverland anymore… the boys here were not as horrid as the ones there... Plus the boy was part of his ticket to revenge. He breathed in and counted to ten to bury what should be a forgotten urge.

It was getting late. The skies were starting to turn violet.

He had spotted Swan grabbing a few things for her plate in the galley not long after their last meeting. Her and her boy had kept to themselves as well. She was almost as quiet as a mouse. Almost. While his crew had not noticed her, he noticed those long, blonde locks with ease. She had a loaf stuffed in that pretty mouth of hers and left with two small plates. Not making a single sound, even while closing the door. She proved to be a decent thief.

When he had, _ehm_, helped her with her wound, he enjoyed the rather pleasing smell of forest and wilderness from her hair. She had a lot of spirit in her. And a touch of too much pride. Hook knew exactly where that pride would get her if she didn't start trusting him.

He was rather surprised when she sat down at his insistence. While standing he had a very lovely view of the top of her breasts when she removed her cloak. Her skin was fair and soft, just as her mother's looked. Oooh, and when she arched her back... Hook smiled to himself. What he would give to have that body full of fire beneath him. He continued to hum to himself, a small grin on his face.

When he looked to his left, he spotted a rather small body emerge from below deck. Ah… the boy. If he remembered correctly, he was rather unhappy with his mother. The boy leaned on the railing and stared at the water. Hook smirked.

"Be careful lad, if you fall over, I haven't a clue what a scorned woman with nothing to lose would do to a man like me." He saw the boy start at his voice and lean a little too far for his liking. He almost left the wheel immediately, thinking the boy might fall over. Thankfully, the lad braced himself.

When Henry's feet touched the ground, he looked at Hook. The boy gave him a small smile and made his way to the helm.

"Looking for something?" Hook asked, cradling his hook on a handle.

"My mom mentioned dolphins… thought I'd be able to see them." Henry stood beside him and observed him. "I thought maybe mermaids too."

Hook barked a laugh. "I try to steer my ship clear of mermaids. They're lovely creatures to look at but that's how they draw you in. They enjoy drowning humans and they have a penchant for lying."

"You know a lot about them?"

"Aye, spent many years in Neverland avoiding them," Hook grimaced and looked at the boy. The wind tousled his hair and color rose in his cheeks and the tip of his gently curved nose. Hook squinted his eyes at the boy, unable to shake off an odd feeling. Had he met this boy somewhere before? Henry turned to face him and tilted his head to the side.

"Is there something on my face?"

Hook's eyes darted around. It was just an odd feeling. He made it a habit of avoiding young boys, especially ones with such a similar history to himself. "No, lad, you just seem rather familiar to me."

"I've been told I look a lot like my mother, so it makes sense." Henry bowed his head and dug his foot in the floor. "I… I'm really sorry. For yelling at you. I just…." At least the boy had enough manners to apologize, unlike Swan.

"Ahh, it's alright boy. You care a great deal for your mother." Hook looked at him again and Henry was staring at him, biting his bottom lip.

"She's all I've got…"

Hook nodded, "Aye, I know that tale well."

Henry wrapped his cloak tighter around himself as the wind picked up. "Do you?"

Aye, that he did. When abandoned by his father, all he had was Liam. And when Liam died, it became Milah, who only spent seven short years with him. Hook had no one left, but himself and his revenge.

He licked his lips and nodded to Henry. "Care to try your hand at the helm?"

"Uhh…"

Hook chuckled and sunk his hook in the opening of the boy's shirt, careful not to nick him. "You've got decent sea legs for a land lubber. And besides, once you get your bearings it's the easiest thing you'll ever encounter."

Henry laughed and placed his hands on the handles. Hook inhaled sharply as he took a step back and watched the boy take his wheel with ease even though he could hardly see over the spokes, even on the tips of his toes.

"Uhm… I'm a little short." When Henry turned to face him Hook saw a taller boy with the same nose, mouth, eyes, and ears. He grinded his teeth, trying to forget the boy he once wanted to be father to.

"Too right, something must've tricked my eye," he sent the boy a smirk and put his hand on the handle to help the boy steer. "You say your mother is all you've got. What of your father?"

The boy shrugged and looked at the sea between the spokes. "I don't know. Never met him. He left my mother before she had me."

"Ahh, couldn't handle the pressure?"

Henry wrinkled his nose and the shrugged. "I don't know. My mom lied to me about it. She told me he was a knight of sorts… died in the war. I believed her because well… I don't even know him. But then I overheard the Merry Men, on my birthday, about how if they ever saw my father again they'd hang him by his toes and skin him. Didn't take long for them to mention how dishonorable it was for a man to leave a mother behind with a child, thinking only of himself."

"That it is…" Hook pushed down on the handles when they drifted too far to port.

"It's why I'm mad at my mom right now… she lied to me, after she promised me she wouldn't do it again."

Hook shrugged his shoulders and watched the seas again, allowing the waves that his ship rode on calm him. "She's your mother, she's only thinking of what's best for you."

Some of his men emerged from below deck. A few wrestled with the riggings while others ran about, lighting lanterns. One shimmied himself up the mast and nestled himself in the crow's nest. It was getting late, wasn't it?

"She doesn't have to lie about it… But, then again she doesn't even know where she's going."

The feeling still hadn't left. Hook too another look at the boy and watched him with an analytical eye. "Perhaps she should figure it out then. No worries, I know exactly where we're going. But I already told your mother that I would take my concerns with you to her."

When Henry snorted, a small smile quirked the right side of his lips and exposed a bit of his teeth. Hook gulped and almost reached for his rum. That smile… The boy looked too much like Baelfire for his liking.

"You never said that. You pulled out your sword and engaged her. Said something about 'good form' but nothing about agreeing with her."

Hook laughed and ruffled his hair. "You've got sharp eyes and ears, boy. Perfect for the life of a pirate."

Henry tilted his head and look up at Hook. "I'm pretty sure I was being raised to be a thief…"

He waved the boy's comment off. "Yes well, pirates are better extensions of thieves." Hook flashed Henry a grin and the boy laughed. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but your mother told me that she never let you have a sword in your hands?"

The boy gave him a sheepish grin. "I'm not supposed to but… I always made Little John show me a bit when she wasn't around."

He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Hook steered him away and beckoned an approaching crew member to take the wheel. "Seeing as how you're a tad short for the wheel, why don't I show you a thing or two about the art of sword fighting? Might come in handy one day."

Henry jumped on the balls of his feet and his hazel eyes grew as bright as the stars. Hook couldn't help the warm smile that crept onto his lips. "Really?!"

"Aye, lad, we can start now if you like." Hook drew his sword.

* * *

Emma was walking through the corridor below deck. Henry went missing, again. She wasn't in a panic this time, thankfully. She figured he went to the main deck based on what Hook told her. He had asked her about the dolphins again during dinner and left promptly when his plate was clean. She reminded him that they needed to rest their stomachs. The ship wasn't always smooth, and the sudden jerks kept making Henry sick. But of course he didn't listen.

She pulled her hair in a braid and started to climb upward. She froze when she hear the clashing of swords. Where they being attacked? Had Regina found them? Emma placed her hand on her sword and slowly crept up.

The clashing was slow, and soft in sounds for the most part. It wasn't fierce fighting at all. She wrinkled her nose and peeked over. It was getting dark and the lanterns were lit, and a few men were cheering, shouting what sounded to be advice. Then she heard a deep laugh, followed by instructions.

"You don't always want to block, you'll tire yourself out. You'll need to counter to throw them off and find openings. Watch me." The swords resumed.

Emma stepped onto the deck and walked over to the small crowd. She straightened her back and her eyes widened.

Henry was fighting off the pirate. No… he was _learning_ from the pirate.

Hook had tossed aside his coat and brocade. His black shirt billowing in the wind like a sail as he stepped to give Henry oncoming attacks. He threw a couple of soft jabs at Henry who blocked them. Henry lunged at what he thought was an opening, both hands on the short sword someone had given him. Hook dodged and laughed, catching Henry around the middle with his left arm to make sure he didn't topple over from the overextension.

"Don't lunge like that, laddie! You'll have your body cleaved in half if you do."

Emma pushed past the pirates and grabbed Henry, pulling him away from the captain.

"What the _hell_ is going on?!" she hissed between her teeth.

Hook looked at her and chortled, raising his blade to rest on his shoulder.

"Mom, it's ok, Hook is teaching me how to sword fight," Henry pushed himself away from her and looked up at her, breathless but glowing in the dim light.

"I didn't tell him to," she glared at Hook, who shrugged.

"As I said before, Swan, most boys his age already know a thing or two about sword fighting."

"And I don't want him to!"

Hook widened his eyes at her comically, his eyebrows bouncing to his hairline. "He's a growing boy, he can make decisions on his own. If our ship, god forbid, gets caught in a raid, how will the boy be able to defend himself?"

"I'll defend him."

"And if you're wounded?" he nodded to her shoulder and gave her a mocking expression of concern. "Who would be there to protect your boy then?" He sheathed his sword and crossed his arms, as if he knew she had no answer for this.

Emma's cheeks flushed. She was having enough of this.

"Mom…"

"Hook, can I talk to you in private?"

Some of the men laughed. Hook grinned and licked his lips in such a slow, and sensuous way that Emma was tempted to cover Henry's eyes. "Oh, well, love. We take one foot in that direction then I can guarantee you that talking will be the last thing you'll be doing." Emma rolled her eyes and pushed Henry towards the hatch.

"You, in the cabins, now," Henry started to protest but she swelled with anger and he looked at his feet, unable to handle the pressure.

"Captain," Henry said, walking over to give the captain his short sword. "Thanks. Meant a lot to me."

Hook smiled sincerely, and ruffled Henry's hair. Emma almost fell flat on her ass in shock. "No need to thank me. As soon as I tame your mother over here, we can start again. First thing in the morning."

Henry looked over his shoulder at her and then beckoned the captain to his level.

"Good luck with that," Henry tried to whisper and then scurried off before Emma could grab him and give him an earful.

"Hook." She growled. The man had the nerve to wiggle his eyebrows at her. The smile was gone, and the smirk had returned.

He picked up his brocade and coat, gesturing her to the captain's quarters. "Swan." He gave her a once over, and his eyes grew heavy. "We have _privacy_ awaiting us."

Emma rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Lesson from the Captain

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**

**Summary: Emma had never met someone as infuriating as the captain of the Jolly Roger in her 28 years of being a talented thief. When he requires her help to find a dagger to "skin" the Dark One as he likes to say, what she's really agreeing to is late night fights, breaking her walls, falling in love, oh, and winning the war with her parents she knew nothing about. Emma Swan doesn't know what she should be mad about. How about that coin purse he tried to steal that started this whole thing….**

**Warnings: This is AU. There is no Curse. Hook returns to the Enchanted Forest from Neverland when Emma is 28. Emma is still an orphan. Reasons being that I prefer her to have that lost boy/lost girl connection with Hook. Henry does exist and will be explained for as the story progresses.**

**A/N: Happy Thursday!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and likes! They made me giggle with every email notification! Also in my first community! Thank you very much you guys!**

**ONWARD!**

**Please don't forget to leave me anything! Constructive criticism always appreciated, and I love to clear up questions!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What the hell were you doing?"

Hook rolled his eyes and placed his belongings in an arm chair. He lit the end of a simple stick from an already lit candle and moved to light the others throughout his quarters. Emma crossed her arms and kept herself close to his door in case she needed to make a break for it. With a flick of his wrist the light on the end of the stick blew out. He turned her to, crossed his own arms, and leaned against his desk.

"I've already told you, Swan, you need to stop smothering him. You'll chase him off."

"I am not smothering him!"

"You're controlling his every moment," Hook hummed. "They boy can't even learn what he wants to learn without you jumping in his way." He sported a very bored look on his face, making Emma why he was even arguing with her decisions.

Emma pursed her lips and stomped right over to him. The look on his face lightened as she approached him and she wondered why it was so easy for this man to change his emotions so quickly. She stepped right in his face, their toes touching. "I don't want him to learn all of that. He's too young. And if I feel it's time for him to learn how to sword fight, I don't want it to be from a pirate."

"What then, love? You want the boy to be raised a knight? Is that why you're so keen on shipping him off to the palace?" He tilted his head and moved a few loose strands of her braid from her shoulder. "I must say, Swan, you look positively delectable when you're angry. Stomping around with a false sense of authority. Gives me chills."

Emma smacked away his hand and deepened her glare for him. "I'm not shipping him off."

"What makes you think the King and Queen will allow you to stay? Did you not read the letter?"

"No, I didn't, because you have it, you ass!" She bared her teeth at him and his smirk only deepened.

"You haven't? What sort of thief are you then, Swan? Unable to grab what you really need?" Hook pulled a letter off his desk without even looking at it. He lightly bit the corner of his lip and held the letter in her face, the seal mocking her just as much as he was. Emma tried to snatch it, but Hook yanked it out of her reach.

"Hook… I swear if you don't give me that letter—"

Hook leaned in close. So close that if she hadn't froze in her anger, their lips might've met. "You'll what, love? Toss me overboard? Kill me? You wouldn't survive on this ship if you did." His voice was barely a whisper that tickled the sensitive skin on her face. He leaned closer, causing her to finally rear back and away from him. Emma felt heat rise from her chest and goosebumps prickle her skin.

Hook clucked his tongue and kept his toothy grin. His hand went back down to the desk, where the letter was tucked firmly under his palm.

"You know what I think this is all about, love? It's about you not wanting to lose control, not wanting to be abandoned again."

"I was abandoned?" Emma felt a sticky feeling crawl up her throat but she chose an indifferent mask in the face of his accusations.

"Aye, you're something of an open book. You enjoy having control of your life because your past was so _out_ of control. Wasn't it? Abandoned by your parents, growing up in odd strangers' homes, living off the wastes of others, no stable place to call home."

"Who the hell said I was abandoned by my parents?" Emma crossed her arms. She felt really cold, like the man was looking straight into her soul and she couldn't close the shutters properly.

"The lost boys of Neverland had the same look in their eyes. The eyes of someone whose been left alone to fend for themselves." Said Hook, an odd look flashing over his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I've never been to Neverland." She turned her back to him and stared hard at the door, trying her hardest to control her breathing.

"But an orphan's and orphan, Swan." She heard a cork pop, and rolled her eyes. He was drinking again. "While it's nice for you to not want Henry to experience what you've experienced, he can still feel unloved."

Emma looked at him over her shoulder, shock taking over her. How dare he… "I love my son."

Hook shrugged. "Never said you didn't, darling. You have so little trust in your own son's capabilities of choosing his own path. That alone drives a really strong wedge between any sort of relationship. At his age, he needs to make mistakes and learn from them. And you, pet, are depriving him of that. Your son is a lot like you. An uncontrollable fire that will burn you if you continue to try and control it."

"I trust my son!" she hissed, "I just don't trust anyone else around him!"

Hook swept out his arms, "Then you'll have to trust him to know how to handle them. Trust that he learns from the lessons you _should_ be giving him on how to handle them. Let him breathe, Swan." He took another swig from his flask and that's when Emma lunged. "Oi!"

She fisted the letter in her hand and tried to dodge him, but she wasn't quick enough. Hook wrapped an arm around her middle, pinning her on the edge of the desk. She jerked her elbow to get him off of her but only succeeded in slipping them off of it the desk. Emma tried her hardest to keep the letter from his grasps, but seeing as how his reach was longer, he was able to snatch it back. Hook used his weight and pressed down on her body, straddling her hips. His hook swung down and trapped both her hands as she tried, foolishly, to reach for the letter again. She yelled in her frustration and sent him a look that promised him pain.

Hook laughed and stared down at her. "Well, isn't this a rather enjoyable position."

"Get. Off."

"Mmm. No. You know, Swan, you could've just asked for the letter."

"I did!" she shrieked, trying her hardest to push down the blush that was creeping up her neck when he lowered his body onto hers and she felt his obvious arousal.

"Ah, ah, ah. Demanding and asking are two different things. Who's the one allowed to make demands on my ship?" Hook tucked the letter between his back and his leather pants. His hand grasped her chin as she struggled beneath him. "Keep struggling, lass. I'm rather enjoying this."

"I can tell." God she couldn't even knee him with how he was positioned on top of her. She pulled her arms against the hook and tried to jerk her body away from his.

"I'll ask again, who makes the demands on my ship?" Emma bit her tongue and Hook's grin widened. "Very well." His hand left her chin and left a ghost of a trail along her neck. Emma banged her head on the floor in anger. She couldn't believe this was happening!

He lowered his head and took her earlobe between his teeth. Had Emma been standing, she would've fallen to her knees. Damn him. She bit her lips to stop the moan that wanted to escape as his lips trailed open mouthed kisses down and back up her neck. His fingers danced along her collarbone before he trailed his index finger down the front of her body in and achingly slow pace. It paused in the valley of her breasts before continuing its journey to the belt of her pants. Emma's eyes widened and she bucked against him, in a hopeless attempt to escape.

Hook groaned in her ear because of the friction she had caused between and it made her eyes flutter. As much as she hated to admit it, it was a pleasant sound…

"Who makes the demands on my ship?" A guttural whisper. She was unable to fight it. He had the upper hand.

"You do," she gasped as he bit down rather hard on her collarbone. His hands grasped the buckle of her belt, pulling it and she panicked. "You do! Please! God, please don't!"

Hook lifted his face from her neck and stared down at her with a triumphant grin. "And who am I?"

Emma felt the urge to punch him overpower her screaming libido. "Captain Hook." She bit her tongue again.

"Good girl. 'Tis a shame you don't want to continue," his voice lowered a few notches and he leaned closer to her face. "Unless that begging of yours was really asking me to not stop."

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"Swan," he mocked in a singsong voice. Damnit it all, he was playing with her!

"Please," she sighed, pausing in her struggle. "Please don't touch me."

He pat her cheek and removed his hook. "That's a good girl. Well, on your feet." He stood and lent her a hand to help her. Emma ignored it and used the desk to help her onto wobbly knees.

"May I please, have my letter?" She asked through her clenched teeth.

Hook smirked and reached behind his back to retrieve what she wanted. "Now, was that so hard?" He held the letter out for her, and this time when she snatched it, he didn't pull back. She held the letter to her chest and closed her eyes as he walked away from her.

_That_ was a close one. She hadn't been in such an intimate position in years… Since that dark year after Henry's birth where she wanted to drown herself in darkness. She tried not to think about what would have happened if he didn't stop. If he had had his way with her like any other pirate would have… she shivered and stop the mental images right there.

"I believe our private matters are settled, for the time being. Unless of course…" He indicated to his bed with a wag of his eyebrows.

"No," she whispered. "We're done."

"For now," Hook lick his lips so slowly, taking a step closer to her, that Emma couldn't do anything about the warm feeling in her loins.

She quickly ran out.

* * *

_Dear Emma Swan,_

_My dear friend Robin has informed me of your son who is still rather too young to take fend for himself. Being a bandit previously in my life, I understand the dangers that come along with living the life that you have. I also understand your worries, and Robin greatly expresses his concern to me. I know what you're thinking, if I'm writing you such a letter, why did I not accept his son Roland when I took my throne back? Robin appreciated my offerings but he wanted his son to live similarly to his own: a thief with honor. _

_Robin has also informed me of your help within the war. My husband and I feel that we can't express our thanks enough than to offer you something that we feel could set aside your worries: We can foster your son Henry. He will be educated on how to be a gentleman, and how to hold himself as a knight. He won't have to worry about what will be on his plate every day and he will have many friends here, as we regularly have children of our friends running about throughout the palace. Henry will have the life that you want for him._

_Send forth a letter, whether you reject, or accept our offer, and we will send a carriage for him. Just for Henry._

_I understand, from what Robin has told me of you, that you are fiercely protective of your son. But please understand that this is for Henry's own safety. The Evil Queen knows just about everyone of Robin's men from a source of hers. That includes you. However, because I am sure that you and Robin have been keeping Henry within the shadows, Henry is not known to Regina. To protect Henry, we can't accept you into our palace. Regina understands how important children are to people and once she finds that there is another child in Robin's midst, she will come for him._

_Please understand, that we have Henry's safety in mind. You must not come._

Emma bit her lip so hard it bled when she finished reading the letter. It offered everything. Minus the tidbit of her not being able to come. Emma sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She was going whether they liked it or not. The palace was heavily guarded. Once they were inside they couldn't ignore her. She will have passed by the worries and brought her son to safety, away from the Evil Queen.

She reached for her rucksack to start on her letter. She would send it out once they reached a port to restock their cargo hold. After rummaging through she rolled her eyes at herself. Of course she forgot to pack parchment and an inkwell. She heard soft feet approaching her and she looked up at her son who was watching her sheepishly.

"Henry?"

He nodded to the letter and asked, "So, where are we going?"

Emma smiled, "Somewhere I want you to be."

Her son sat next to her and she put her arm around him. "What about where _I_ want to be? I want to be back at home with our friends…"

Emma nodded slowly. She knew this was coming, because Henry loved the life they had. "Henry, when you were born, I promised that I would do everything I can to make sure you didn't live the life I had. I tried to find honest work that would allow us to live well enough, and alone together but… me being a woman, with a child, and a thief, it wasn't going to work. I want you to get away from all of this. Stealing, lying, occasionally hurting someone… that most definitely wasn't the life I wanted for you." Henry nodded and looked up at her. She ran her fingers along his face and her smile faltered. "You're too much of a good person Henry. The way you are, the kind of person you are and I love, this realm will destroy it. How I ended up with a son like you… I don't know what the fates have in mind. But I do know one thing though. I want you to live happily."

Henry grabbed her face in both of his hands and made her look at him dead on. "Mom, as long as I'm with you, I'll always be happy. Just let me help you every now and then. I'm eleven, I don't like feeling so helpless."

Emma felt tears prick the corner of her eyes. She pulled her son into a fierce hug and kissed the top of his head. What was she doing… She smoothed his hair and closed her eyes. Hook was right, she was stifling him. All she wanted to do was protect him because he was all that she had. She knew what was best for him from experience. Or… maybe she didn't… Henry still hasn't grown up alone like she did, and that kind of life was all she knew.

Then she remembered, for thieves, there was never a promise of tomorrow. She might leave him unwillingly one day, with no way of truly defending himself… Maybe, it was time to past start, he wasn't a baby anymore.

"I know… I'm sorry."

* * *

Early morning, when the sun was just over the horizon, Henry tip-toed out of their cabin. He took one last look inside the cabin to make sure his mother hadn't stirred awake. When he shut the door, he briskly walked to the hatch to let himself up on the main deck. He could hear the early birds of the crew shouting, and the creaking sounds of the rigging. When he stepped up, he flinched at the bright sun, holding a hand up to his eye.

The sea was shrouded by fog this morning but that didn't stop the insanely bright sun from peeking through.

Henry scanned the ship for their captain, catching no sight of the only man who was allowed to be fashionable. He took a few steps towards the quarterdeck and jumped a few of the stairs to get some feeling into his legs. The crew didn't seem to notice him as he made a beeline for the captain's ornate door. Standing on the balls of his feet, he knocked. And as he waited, he looked around himself, taking in the ship and how the men worked to keep it sailing so smoothly.

"Everything alright, lad?"

Henry whirled and nodded to Hook, who was leaning against the doorframe. He was dressed simply for the moment, as it was still early. But the captain seemed wide awake. Henry gave him a big toothy smile. "It's morning, captain."

Hook raised a brow at him and drolly looked out of his quarters to the skies. "Aye, that it is."

"Coming to you was the first thing I did," Henry chuckled at Hook's actions. The older man smiled.

"Indeed you did," Hook leaned back into his cabin and Henry heard a sharp 'zing' before seeing the short sword he had last night in Hook's hand. The captain handed it to him, hilt first. Henry took the sword and rested the flat of the blade on his shoulder.

"Soo, what did you say to my mom? She seemed to be ok with me training with you now."

Hook smirked and leaned down until he was eye level with Henry, "We'll keep that a secret, lad. When the time comes, perhaps I may teach you how to handle women like your mother."

"Perhaps. My mom's really stubborn so, good job, whatever you did." Actually, Emma never actually agreed to Hook training him. But she seemed to be more accepting of Henry making decisions on his own, which pleased Henry just as much.

Hook's eyes narrowed. "She never actually agreed, did she, boy?"

Henry pressed his lips together, letting his body follow the sway of the ship. "That's _my_ secret." Hook barked out a laugh.

"You're a rather entertaining boy, Henry," Hook slipped back into his cabin for a few moments before stepping out in a vest and his sword strapped around his hip.

"Quick question," Henry looked at the captain up and down. "After what I did, and the stories I've heard of you, I wasn't expecting you to be so friendly with me. Is there a reason why?"

The muscles in Hook's jaw clenched tight before he closed the door behind him. "Nothing really. You just remind me of someone, that's all."

Hook walked past Henry. They made their way to the bow where there were less of the crewmen running around with Henry frowning and shaking his head. "That's can't just be all."

"Persistent fellow," Hook chuckled and turned to Henry when they reached their destination. "You remind me of myself when I was much younger. And old friend of mine." Hook's eyes traced over Henry's features, and Henry tilted his head. "Especially my old friend."

"Do I look like him or something? Because you keep looking at me funny. Like I'm a ghost sometimes." Henry's been looked at that way a lot. It was almost like people were afraid of him. He never understood why, all he wanted to do was just play with people and learn things from them. Once upon a time, he figured that it was because he was his mother's only son. But not everyone knew Emma.

"Aye, you do look a lot like him. Spitting image almost. But he wasn't as trusting as you," Hook drew his blade and lunged. Henry yelped and blocked him on time.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!"

Hook gave him his own toothy grin. "Always expect the unexpected. Keeps you on your toes."

Henry laughed and nodded, getting into position.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Understanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**

**Summary: Emma had never met someone as infuriating as the captain of the Jolly Roger in her 28 years of being a talented thief. When he requires her help to find a dagger to "skin" the Dark One as he likes to say, what she's really agreeing to is late night fights, breaking her walls, falling in love, oh, and winning the war with her parents she knew nothing about. Emma Swan doesn't know what she should be mad about. How about that coin purse he tried to steal that started this whole thing….**

**Warnings: This is AU. There is no Curse. Hook returns to the Enchanted Forest from Neverland when Emma is 28. Emma is still an orphan. Reasons being that I prefer her to have that lost boy/lost girl connection with Hook. Henry does exist and will be explained for as the story progresses.**

**A/N: Happy Sunday all! I got a criticism I'd like to share:**

**muahahah man that was a lesson very appreciated muahaha *-*  
I like this henry that decides for what he wants!go henry go!  
I know that you are glad to receive some criticism so maybe now,of all the stories I've read, maybe I can tell yu something...but be aware that telling yu this doesn't mean that I don't like at all your story...it's the contrary ;P  
Btw, in my opinion maybe you should write more details when writing an action!I understand that maybe it would be too much because you give us already two chapters a week and it's a miracle for our readers *.* But I wanted to tell you that...can't wait for next chapter ;P**

Can I actually tell you how _awesome_ you are? YAY. I was thinking that when I was doing last minute re-reads of the last chapter(But I was too dead to make any more changes because I got off work at 3am and it was almost the afternoon when I posted so I couldn't write in a few extra lines) and I think it was me being too cautious of writing too much detail/actions(as I have been known for in my creative writing classes in the past) but while reading a few other amazing stories, I remembered that those details, when finding the right balance, are what _really_ breathe life into them. So I re-wrote this chapter and added a several more lines to the later chapters I'm still in the process of editing. Your criticism gave me the push I needed to go ahead with what I felt about my story *smiles* much appreciated!

**I wanted to post this story on Saturday… But didn't want to ruin the routine I had built… Sorry!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my lovely reader: Kaicchan! Hope you enjoy darling! And let me know how it feels please :)**

**Oxoxox**

**And I hope everyone enjoys the Hook Centric Episode tonight! I know I will!**

* * *

Over the course of the week, Henry had taken his private lessons with Hook as an eager student. He learned quickly and was light on his feet, but he was still a small boy. Henry's endurance was credible for certain but his body could burn out so quickly. Sometimes he'd fall flat on his back, purely out of breath from practice. But he never wanted to retire whenever Hook suggested that they call it a day as the boy was drenched in sweat and had a hard time lifting his sword. On two occasions, Hook had to carry the boy, passed out, back to his cabin over his shoulder, having a Jameson keep his mother busy so neither of them would get an earful of Swan's wrath.

Sometimes, on good days, they would venture to the galley together after practice with the boy asking about his share of adventures. To save the lad's delicate ears and the skin left on Hook's back, he told the boy the less detailed versions. While he wasn't scared of Swan, he gathered enough about the woman that she could still cause a lot of pain. And that amount of pain would only increase if her boy was involved, he was quite assured.

Hook smiled despite himself. Although the woman was bloody mad and her mindless tactics could cost the blonde her son, she meant well. And that was more than what he could say about plenty of mothers. Swan was stubborn, but she could be reasoned with it seemed. It just took drastic measures every now and then. Hook chortled. _Very_ drastic.

There were occasions he'd find them lounging together on the deck doing whatever it was they were doing—be it playing hide and seek, figuring out how things work before a crew member told them, or Swan telling stories—and sharing their secret laughs with each other. He didn't pry. One evening, before retiring for bed, he saw something that made time stop again for him.

They were finding silly, childish shapes within the stars. Henry had made a jest and Swan laughed. Laughed until tears of joy sprang from her eyes. The smile lit her face and those green pools glittered so brilliantly that Hook couldn't think of any other treasures he looted that shined anywhere close.

The captain shook his head as he shrugged his coat on. Based on the tales of Snow White, Swan had clearly inherited the beauty from her mother. But, all that harshness she reserved for anyone who wasn't her son, was earned from her hard years as an orphan trying to survive. He understood. It took one to know one.

Hook stepped out onto the deck. It was quiet. He sent his crew to their cabins, he wasn't going to lose another man.

Smee rushed to him the first morning, stating that Jukes had been missing from his watch and his cabin. As time went by, they would find a new man or two went missing every night. They were now short seven men. Hook knew they were being picked off. There were many beasts of the seas that enjoyed the flesh of a sailor.

He approached the helm, keeping a hand on a handle while he observed the dark waters. He frowned and latched onto the magical tie that formed between him and the ship within him many years ago. When he had learned of the enchanted wood that molded his ship, he was reluctant to learn how to utilize it. A good ship need a good captain, that's all that mattered. That was how it was supposed to be done. But one day, during a grudging battle with another pirate ship, Hook needed all his men, which meant leaving his ship unattended while fighting them off. He looked up to the skies, saw Liam's face and heard his excited words of the ship being enchanted. With nothing else to lose, Hook asked the Roger to steer herself. And steer she did, helping them demolish his rival.

_Smooth sailing, that's a good girl_, he ordered of his ship. When he lifted his hand, he made sure the Jolly Roger was steering towards their destination with no assistance needed before he walked across the deck. He kept his hand relaxed but ready.

Smee and Jameson were below deck, making sure everyone was within their cabins and keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. He ordered the hatch locked from the inside so no one could climb onto the main deck without his mates' approvals. Hook grasped the railing of his ship and worked a tic in his jaw.

After Neverland, Hook couldn't think of anything else in terms of monsters that could possibly surprise him. There were monsters Hook couldn't even come up with a name for as Pan kept creating them with that powerful imagination of his. Some were only nuisances, others powerful and deadly. But the ones Hook grew up with at sea he would always be wary of.

The lights above his ship flickered in the wind. He looked up, curious because the wind should have not reached the flames encased in the lanterns. His hand inched towards his sword and his brow furrowed while he prepared mentally for what may happen.

"_Killian_."

The muscles in his body went rigid as he heard his given name whispered in the winds. He clenched his teeth and fought with everything to ignore the urge to respond to the call in a woman's voice…

In Milah's voice.

The voice he hadn't heard since her last 'I love you'.

"_Killian._"

_Sirens_.

A hand touched his shoulder and he freed his sword, pointing it at the she-devil's throat. He saw his mistake immediately. He was supposed to attack, with no questions asked because he knew what he was fighting against. One look into her eyes and he fell captive.

"No…" he growled, "You're dead." He bit his cheek to fight his old desire to hold her again.

Pale blue-grey eyes watched him sadly as she held her hands up in surrender. The wind played with her hair and he swallowed the lump deep in his throat. She was a _perfect_ Milah. And as if she heard his weak thoughts she placed a hand on his sword to lower it. He started to struggle but found himself lost in her eyes, and his blade fell to the floor.

"No, Killian. I'm here, I've always been here," Milah stepped forward and placed a hand where his black heart nestled. Hook grasped her hand tight with a mind to toss it away. He knew what this all was: a trick. A trick to make his home at sea permanent. But instead of pushing her away, he pressed her palm tight to his heart and pinched his eyes shut.

Milah moved again, he took a step back, his hand still firmly holding hers. When he opened his eyes again she smiled and pressed her whole body to him. Killian let out a strangled cry and lifted his head up to the skies, his throat bare to her. This was all too much.

_She's not real._

Milah shushed him and cupped his face, pulling it down until their foreheads met. "Love, look at me. I'm here, I'm really here."

"No, no you're not." Hook breathed through his clenched teeth and found that his arms now had a mind of their own, wrapping themselves around her waist. She felt like her too.

"But I am. Forget your revenge. It means nothing to me. Just come home with me." She caressed his face with the back of her knuckles, like she used to do when they had finished making love. Hook tried to turn his head away, but Milah held it in place. "Killian, please."

Slowly, and reluctantly, Hook opened his eyes and almost crumbled. Her smile brightened, "Your eyes are still as beautiful as ever…"

Hook's lips crashed down around hers, holding her tighter and being mindful of his hook. Milah groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering sweet things in between each kiss. It was something his passionate Milah never did.

Hook hissed and shoved her away. The imposter blinked, he saw a ripple in the magic before she pushed past his extended arms and captured his lips again. The kiss seared through him like a white-hot knife, and he only wanted more of it. He buried his hand in her hair and lifted his left arm to do the same. He stopped responding, remembering, and hanging onto, the fact that he no longer had that hand.

She coaxed him back with a swipe of her tongue and a fog brushed over his mind. His arms around her tightened, pulling her deeper into each hungry kiss.

_Hook._

_Milah._

He knew it didn't fit but his mind was getting so hazy he couldn't grasp onto it as tight as he was Milah. Everything became a dark-blue haze.

* * *

Emma swung her arms out as the ship lurched hard to the left. Using the walls of the corridor to steady herself she watched everything sway. This happened every now and then, when the sun was out and the pirates were lollygagging. But it was night. Jameson and Smee had shooed everyone to their cabins. No one was allowed up onto the main deck.

_Then who the hell is steering the ship?_

Emma immediately believed it to be Hook who had far too much to drink. Rolling her eyes, she walked up to the hatch and noticed that it was padlocked. She frowned in confusion. Why the hell was it locked? It was never locked. Especially from the inside. Did they really leave their captain above with no one to help? The man was an early bird, always up when the sun rose. There was no way he could possibly sail the ship for another eight hours.

Then, Emma heard a clatter, like a sword hitting wood. She inhaled sharply and dug into her pockets for a lock pick. Something was going on. The ship was huge below deck and she had no time to find Jameson and Smee. What if they were under attack? What if someone was sneaking aboard the ship? She inserted her tension wrench and a lock pick and felt for the tumblers. It wasn't hard at all for being such a large lock. She almost laughed aloud. They were pirates, they'd should have better security since they were 'extensions of thieves'. She bit her lip to keep quiet and hid the lock away without a sound.

She pushed open the hatch, being mindful of the right side that had a tendency to creak. If there was anyone else aboard the ship who shouldn't be, she didn't want her head to be the first lopped off.

The ship seemed deserted, but it was big and cluttered with plenty of places to hide. Emma slithered her way onto the deck, shutting the hatch with a soft 'click'. She stayed crouched and shuffled her way to the helm. She was expecting to hear humming, a tapping foot, anything when she got closer to the helm. The ship lurched again and she almost slid all the way to the left side. She grabbed onto a few ropes and waiting until the ship settled. She looked down at the waters and her brow furrowed in confusion. The waters were eerily calm away from the tilting ship.

She stood up straighter and looked at the helm that seemed to be sailing on its own, in a frantic way. Emma rushed forward on light feet and took the wheel by hand. Where the hell was the captain?

When she grabbed the handles, Emma gasped and closed her eyes shut as something sharp invaded her mind. There was yelling, a beating heart, and a promise in the words of the captain.

"_Even demons can be killed. I will find a way!"_

And then a high-pitched voice, dripping with so much anger, mockery, and evil that Emma tried to wretch her hands free from the wheel to cover her ears.

"_Ah, ah, ah, I'm afraid that's not in the cards for you, sonny boy!"_

"_AGGGHHH!"_

She saw an image—it flitted across her closed eyelids. She saw Hook crouched down, holding his left arm while his hand laid clenched tight on the floor. There was enough blood to make her queasy. Someone picked up his hand. Someone with _scales_ for skin.

More images flew by, too many and too fast for her to count. But one thing was always clear: bright, angry, and pained blue eyes.

When she was finally able to wretch her hands free and jumped back, feeling a drop of sweat on her brow.

_What the hell was that?_ The wheel began to turn calmly and the ship stopped lurching.

"Hook!" She called, forgetting that she was trying to do all this discreetly. "Hook where are you?!"

She sprinted down the stairs, jumping the last two and called his name again. It was pitch black, she couldn't see properly, even with the moon helping to light her way.

The ship rocked once more, tossing her into the mast. She held the tall wood tight and a yellow light started to flicker to life above her head. Emma held her breath and looked up at the lantern. Somehow, by some sort of magic, the wicker burst into a flame that glowed brightly. Was it the enchantment on the ship? Emma pushed herself up, keeping a hand on the mast. "Hook!"

The ship creaked left, and Emma's gaze went along with it. There, within the shadows, were two bodies close together. Emma shook the chill in her body and approached them. As more lights flickered on and Emma saw something that made her freeze.

There was another pirate aboard, based on the attire, but it was a woman. And the woman was latched onto Hook in such an intimate way that Emma almost turned away to avoid staring. Really? He couldn't just wait until later? Why on the deck and not in his own quarters? Emma opened her mouth to give them a piece of her mind—Hook was just so…_Hook_—but stopped before a sound could leave her lips.

Where did she come from?

Emma saw no other ships, or a simple boat waiting at the hull. The Jolly Roger was still moving, there was never a pause for someone to climb on and exchange tongue dances with Hook. Emma pulled out her dagger from her boot and approached them cautiously. She really didn't like how her blood grew colder with every step she took.

"Hook?" the woman spun her head around, and Emma saw a coy smile that made her flinch.

"Oh, you've already replaced me captain?" she asked, keeping her eyes on Emma.

Hook answered, but it was hoarse, and not him at all. "There is no one but you…" He nuzzled his face in her neck and pulled her tighter.

"Hook, I don't care for who she is but where the hell did she come from?" They weren't to make port for another week, and there were only so many places that man could have hid the woman. She wasn't in his quarters when Emma was there, that was for sure. She fought against the blush that wanted to burst free at the memory of being inside his private quarters. This was a serious matter.

But he didn't seem to hear her. He was mumbling something before he reached for the woman's lips again. She placed a hand on his lips and spun them around so her back was to the sea. "Let's go home, Killian. Come home with me."

Emma's eyes widened. "Hook! Get away from her!"

The woman laughed. "You silly girl, he's mine now." She climbed over the railing, holding his hand and Hook started to blindly follow her.

"No!" Emma rushed forward, grabbing the captain by the back of his coat and pulled him away from the railing with a grunt. "What do you think you're doing!?" She spun him around and froze when she was his eyes. They were vibrant, more so than usual, practically glowing, and staring straight through her if she wasn't there. Emma grasped his chin and shook his head. "Hey, hey! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You know nothing of sirens, do you sweetheart?" Emma jerked her head towards the woman who pulled herself back onto the deck. She approached them with her hands on her hips. "I'm his greatest desire, and he _will_ follow me. Stay out of it, he's only a pirate anyway. Best let me enjoy my meal for the night." The woman reached for Hook's hand and Emma shoved him behind her, holding the dagger in front of them.

"Stay away from him!"

The brunette tossed her head back to laugh. "He can't hear you sweetheart. He can't see you. All he wants is his greatest love." She held out her hand and her expression softened. "Killian…"

"Milah…"

Hook pushed past Emma and took the other woman's hand. "Hook!"

Emma watched as she kissed his hand and pet his face. "Let's go darling. We're wasting time."

"Time…indeed I am."

"What—" There a hissing shriek. So shrill and loud that Emma had to drop her dagger and cover her ears. She watched as the woman slumped against the captain. He fell to a crouch from her weight, his whole body shaking. Emma blanched when she saw his hook deep in her chest where her heart was. The woman gasped and whimpered, pulling at his arm, blood already coating her teeth. Hook reared his head back enough to bare his teeth at her in such a feral way that Emma thought she was watching a very vengeful wolf.

"Killian!"

"You are not my Milah." He growled. "Milah died. Hundreds of years ago. I spent my _precious_ time planning for my revenge. My greatest desire, is the death of the crocodile. My revenge is my salvation. You're lies cannot fool me." He shoved the woman away from him, yanking his hook from her chest. It was coupled with a sickening sound as he made the hole larger and jagged. The captain stood tall, his hand clenched tightly to his side.

Blood foamed at her mouth as she groped at the hole in her chest, blood gushing from the punctured heart. She shuddered and Emma saw the image of the brunette fade away. Another woman, striking, beautiful with pitch black hair and covered in pale skin that faintly resembled scales took her place. She looked at Hook with disbelief before she fell back, twitching as the last light in her eyes vanished.

Emma placed a hand over her stomach and bent forward, feeling the contents of her stomach thrash about.

Beside her, Hook let out a ragged breath and turned to look at her. He rubbed his scruff roughly and bit his lip hard. "Are you alright?" he sounded sick himself.

"I just watched you kissing that woman, and now you've killed her. How am I supposed to feel?" Emma curved her body more so her head was between her knees.

"She was a siren. Trust me when I say you'd rather have me kill her than let her roam free."

Emma held her hair away from her face and let the cool air calm her feverish skin. "Hook…"

The man dropped to his knees, not gracefully at all. Emma's pain faded as she watched him bend forward, his hand and hook holding his head. He choked and clenched his eyes shut. The pain on his expression was so severe that Emma felt it herself. The thief reached out a hand with care. She touched his shoulder and dared herself to rub it. Whoever Milah was, was very important to him.

_And she's dead_.

His body heaved with dry sobs. She bit her lip and crouched beside him, putting a hand on his arm and continuing to rub his back, grazing the back of his head and neck a few times as she did Henry when he was upset. Hook's pain was gripping her heart in such a tight way she almost wanted to cry for him.

When she paused and gripped his shoulder firmly, he shrugged it off. He jumped to his feet and stormed towards his quarters.

"Hook!" she called, watching his back retreat. He stopped briefly, but kept moving.

"Call Smee and Jameson. Have them run this bloody ship." He slammed his door shut and Emma's chin trembled in realization.

She understood.

* * *

"Is the captain alright?" Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"I-I don't know! I was—" The captain was in an emotional turmoil, that much she saw. And out of respect, Emma didn't bring up what she witnessed after the death of the siren. "Look, Jameson, the guy almost got killed by this… this thing so I'm pretty sure that he shouldn't be alright."

Smee and Jameson looked at the Siren's dead body, pooled in her own dark blood. Jameson winced. He stepped towards the body and cursed under his breath.

"We've been picked off by sirens… Damn it all. Smee, bring some of the crew forward to clean this mess. I'm going to sail us down a safer course to Port Jefferson. Who knows how many of them have been lurking underneath the ship." Smee nodded and walked off to take care of his orders.

Emma folded her arms around herself. It was freezing again. "Who's Milah?"

Jameson froze. He let go of the breathe he was holding and turned heel, heading towards the helm. "Jameson… Jameson!" Emma followed him, her teeth chattering in the cold.

"The siren took the form of another woman, didn't she? Brown hair, blue eyes almost like the captains?" Emma nodded, and Jameson cursed again. "Well, we're in for a _real_ treat the rest of the way."

"Who was she? I gathered enough that she's dead…" Jameson looked at her as he took the wheel, turning it harshly to the right.

"Aye, she died a long time ago. Miss Swan this isn't my place to say."

Emma shrugged. "So I'll go ask someone else."

The man barked a bitter laugh. "No one will speak of her to you. She is the captain's to speak of. She's his past, not ours."

"But she's influencing his future, isn't she?" Emma bit her lip.

Jameson observed her. Honestly, she felt the need to be under his scrutinizing stare seeing as how she couldn't do it to herself. Why was she so curious anyway? Sure she just saved the captain's life but when did it become necessary for her to now know his past? Emma tucked her hair behind her ears and huddle herself inward again. It wasn't necessary… Never necessary. She just wanted to know…

Jameson sighed and shrugged out of his jacket. He walked behind her and placed it over her shoulders. "I won't tell you a thing, Miss Swan. Come, let's get you back to your cabins."

Emma followed him, clutching the warm jacket close to her body. "Do you think he will?"

A small smile graced his lips as he raised the hatch for her. "If your intentions are true, then perhaps. Goodnight, Miss Swan."

Emma nodded, handed him back his jacked and walked down into the corridor.

* * *

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11: Kindred Spirits

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**

**Summary: Emma had never met someone as infuriating as the captain of the Jolly Roger in her 28 years of being a talented thief. When he requires her help to find a dagger to "skin" the Dark One as he likes to say, what she's really agreeing to is late night fights, breaking her walls, falling in love, oh, and winning the war with her parents she knew nothing about. Emma Swan doesn't know what she should be mad about. How about that coin purse he tried to steal that started this whole thing….**

**Warnings: This is AU. There is no Curse. Hook returns to the Enchanted Forest from Neverland when Emma is 28. Emma is still an orphan. Reasons being that I prefer her to have that lost boy/lost girl connection with Hook. Henry does exist and will be explained for as the story progresses.**

**A/N: Happy Thursday! :) Big chapter with lots of feels ^_^ YAY ENJOY!**

* * *

Emma leaned her back against the mast with her arms and legs crossed as she stared at the captain's door. No one had seen him for days. She hadn't seen him at the galley, he was no longer near the helm. It was almost like he vanished alongside the siren entirely. She knew he was still alive at the very least. Smee or Jameson would enter the captain's quarters, sometimes with food, and would exit with a shake of their heads.

That siren was brutal on his guarded memory it seemed. Emma huffed and licked her lips.

She wasn't worried. Most definitely not. She just…

She understood.

Did she understand any better than his crew? She wasn't sure. Actually she was almost positive she didn't. These were his mates. They sailed together for centuries. She was just his passage. A quick chapter in his life.

Henry himself tried to coax the captain from his prison. But there was no luck with the boy either. Henry had admitted to her, that although she never agreed to him taking lessons from Hook, he saw him every morning until the incident, practicing. Feeling bad for her son, Emma trained him herself in the privacy of their cabins until Henry earned himself a bruise on the desk. They then moved to the bow.

She taught him how she was taught how to fight: being quick, nimble, using the weight of the opponent against them, and using tricks. Every now and then, a deck swabber would pause and watch, offering a bit of advice before nodding in approval of Henry's lessons being resumed.

The crew was quite taken with Henry, even though he had threatened their captain almost a month ago. They jested with him and showed him the ins and outs of the ship. And Emma couldn't stop herself from smiling from afar. Henry, unlike Emma, made new friends with such ease it almost made her jealous.

This morning, Henry was finally able to get into the captain's quarters, and when he left, he looked so depressed that Emma wondered if she really wanted to help the captain.

"He's hurt real bad mom…"

"She didn't even cut him, Henry, I'm sure he's ok."

Henry shook his head. "No, mom. He's hurt like how you're hurt on my birthday. When you remember my dad…" Henry ducked under the covers when she stared at him with her mouth agape.

It was true though… For Henry's birthday, she would have to fight really hard with herself to just be happy that it was her son's big day. But all she could think about was Neal. How he left her alone. How the action had made her edges so jagged. Why he left, what she did wrong… the list of questions and self-loathing would go on until she had to excuse herself from her son's side to rein in her broken heart.

Even Henry knew that she understood what was going on in Hook's world. The only difference was, by the sounds of it, Hook lost his love while Emma's left her. It still hurt nonetheless.

Emma couldn't imagine what would happen to her if she had to relive the pain again.

She leaned forward and squinted at the doorknob. It was an intricate brass handle, but the key hole was still just a keyhole. She knew his door would be locked, and she could just pick through it, but he'd probably just throw her right back out, furious at her forcing her way in.

She would have.

Emma shook her head. She had to stop making comparisons between him and herself.

Not finding anything good from just standing there, Emma applied pressure with her foot and kicked herself from the mast. She walked to the cabin with her head held high and her shoulders squared with determination. She reached his door and grasped the handle to give her time to question herself. Yes, she was going to do this. She clenched her hand and raised a fist to knock until she noticed that the knob was turning with little pressure.

Emma's brow wrinkled. She twisted her wrist, the knob giving away to her. She inhaled and pushed the door in. As soon as she did, her nostrils were attacked with such a powerful odor she almost choked. It smelled like a human wasting away: rotten food, dried sweat, rum, and something else she couldn't place her finger on and wasn't sure it she wanted to.

Emma entered the quarter with caution, it was a mess. There were bottles—full, smashed, and empty—scattered everywhere. Papers were thrown around the place, books were knocked to the floor, maps torn and tattered, and the bed, still covered in red satin sheets, was flipped over, the pillows strewn around it. Emma gulped and closed the door behind her, flinching at the sight of it. On the door were blood splatters and dents speckled in the wood, each dent different in size and depth. She exhaled and called his name.

"Hook?" The floorboards creaked under her feet as she walked carefully through the mess. She scrunched her nose as she came closer to the center of the room, where the stench was strongest. There was no sign of him. He had his curtains drawn, making the room dark and all the more suffocating.

Unable to stand it, Emma skipped to the windows, dodging the daggers that were dug into the floor. She landed on the windowsill on all fours and turned the latches. When she shoved the windows open and she inhaled the fresh air with a sigh. It was going to rain soon. She could taste it in the air along with the salt water. She tied back the curtains and opened the others, allowing the stench to exit.

As she tied the last curtain down, she felt a few fingers splay themselves along the flesh of her hipbone that had gotten exposed. Emma shriek and flipped herself around, poised to kick the intruder until she remembered there was only one in the battered room she chose to enter. And he looked as chaotic as his cabin.

His black shirt was tattered, like he had been struggling with it feverishly. His hair stuck out in odd angles and his scruff had grown quite a bit, dark against his pale flesh. The kohl was gone from his eyes, wiped away roughly no doubt, exposing red rims that made the blue in his eyes stand out as much as the black forced it. His boots were gone—she didn't understand how he could walk barefoot with all the broken glass on the floor—and his pants hung loose on his hips with the laces barely tied. There was a large bottle of rum in his hands and the old smirk back on his face.

"Hmm… don't tease me like that, love. Bent on all fours, arse in the air… Not nice at all, I have a mind to take you for myself." He reached for her again. Emma flinched and swatted away his hand.

"You're piss drunk, Hook." He shrugged and took a gulp from the bottle.

"Aye, now c'mere love. Let me show you how good a pirate can make you feel." He took a wobbly step towards her and her foot shot out, keeping him in place and away from her.

"Whoa, we are not taking a step in that direction." She was cornered, her back against the sides of the window. She wasn't at all worried. If things got bad she'd just toss herself out the window and shimmy up to the poop deck. But she was confident enough that she could handle Hook being drunk. "Give me that bottle, Hook."

The captain gave her a lazy grin. He, surprisingly, handed her the bottle. Once she pulled it away from him, however, his hand landed on her thigh, slowly trailing down, over her knee and cupping her calf where he massaged the tensed muscle. She pursed her lips and glared at him. She was not about to let a drunk man rouse her in anyway.

"You're so…_responsive_ Emma." She winced at him slurring her name.

"What the hell, no I'm not."

Hook smirked, wrapped his hand around her ankle, and pulled until the crook of her knee rested on his shoulder with such speed she couldn't believe that he was drunk at all. Her bottom grazed his hip and his eyes drooped at the contact. She yelped and raised the bottle to throttle him with it, but at the angle she was now held at she couldn't reach his head. He turned it and kissed the inside of her knee. "Your body says otherwise. I can see the blush in your face, the way your chest heaves when I touch you, your hand tightening around that bottle."

"I'm trying really hard not to hurt you!"

"Oh? You've done it before when you were in a less…compromising position."

Emma huffed. Fine. They can play the same game. "Alright, you win. Perhaps I am responsive. Perhaps we should take advantage of it."

Hook's brows shot to his hairline and Emma smiled sweetly before using her other foot to kick him away from her. He grunted and stumbled back onto his desk with a crash as everything left on top of it fell off. Emma inhaled.

"Feeling any better over there?"

Hook laughed.

Laughed and laughed and laughed until he rolled off the desk and onto the floor clutching his stomach. She winced when she noticed that he landed on shattered glass. Even then he laughed.

"God, you idiot, let's get you cleaned up…"

Emma took his good arm and swung it over her shoulders. She helped him to a chair in the corner while she set to work. She fixed his bed, putting it back into place and stuffing the pillows where they belonged, she really could care less about the state the sheets were in. It was his bed, not hers to make and lie in. When she turned to place him on it she scoffed at him. He found another bottle and was already draining the contents.

"Really!" She threw up her hands and stomped in his direction. She snatched the bottle from him. Something incomprehensible tumbled out of his mouth but she wasn't having it. She helped him up again and guided him to his bed. He was dead weight. They stumbled together, Hook's head lolling about. Once she laid him down she ripped the rest of his shirt off.

"Well lass, if you wanted have me stripped down…" he wiggle his eye brows and made a move for his pants.

Emma smacked his hand away and rolled her eyes. "Could you just calm down for a few minutes please?"

"Why would I want to do that? I have a rather beautiful woman in front of me who's been teasing me since the moment I laid eyes on her."

"Now you're just being silly. I did no such thing." When she removed the tatters of his shirt from his body she saw the entirety of the brace. "You just feel it necessary to flirt with every woman you see."

His hook wasn't in place—he seemed to have slammed it into the wall some time ago— but the brace was black and bulky with the straps clasped around his shoulder. She had never seen anything like it. She looked at his face and noticed that he was silent, looking away as if embarrassed.

Emma brought her eyes down, and noticed red ink on his good arm. Tilting her head, she saw a heart with a sword pierced through it. A banner ran across it with the name she wasn't going to forget anytime soon: Milah.

"Who's Milah?"

The muscles in Hooks upper body stiffened, he rolled himself on his side, hiding his tattoo. "Someone from long ago…"

Emma stayed silent alongside him, giving him a chance to answer. He said nothing, just stared holes into the wall. She sighed, loudly, to remind him that she was still there and made her way to assess and repair the rest of the damage. She picked up all of the parchment lying on the floor, not knowing what was meant to stay and what wasn't, and placed them on his desk, using the fallen candelabra as a weight to keep them from blowing off in the wind. She held down the wet ones near the window with the daggers that were on the floor so they could dry.

When she found the broom, she swept up the broken glass, looking at Hook every now and then. He hadn't moved since he turned from her. After she put away the intact bottles—hid them was what she was really doing—she walked back to his side and wrinkled her nose. "When was the last time you bathed?"

He shifted and she breathed. She didn't realize she was holding her breath at the time.

"I've no clue… What day is it?"

Emma crossed her arms and saw a bucket near a door. She walked over and nudged open the door open finding his barrels of water. Emma filled the bucket, picked up a clean cloth and walked back to Hook who had rolled over to watch her.

"What are you doing, Swan?"

"You reek. And since you seem too dead to take care of yourself," she pulled up a chair and pointed at it, "Looks like it's up to me."

Hook's mouth twitched before he took his place, his back to her again. Emma winced at his exposure. She never realized that pirates lived such brutal lives, but of course she didn't think about them in general She's helped Mulan tend to the wounds of fellow thieves before and some bodies looked no different than Hook's in terms of damage. Once an outlaw, you were bound to get at least one whipping in your life. Emma was just fortunate to avoid those. Hook, not so much.

She sniffed and rung the now wet cloth. While she scrubbed at his back, removing the grime, Hook grunted.

"Careful love, you'll skin me that way."

"Well, if you had taken care of yourself while you were destroying your cabin you wouldn't feel how you're feeling right now." She ran the cloth over his shoulders and arms—he moved down the straps of his brace for her, giving her a glimpse of the old, dried blood on his torn knuckles—and tried to count the number of scars on his back. She lost track at fifteen when he moved and the hard muscles rippled underneath her fingers. She almost paused to feel them but thought better of it. Least to say it was… fascinating to see something like that. She hadn't seen a man naked since Neal, and he had nowhere near the perfected muscles that Hook possessed. Emma, too exhausted to fight, allowed a small blush to rise.

With his skin red, but clean, Emma dipped the cloth in the water again. She heard him sigh and paused in her movements this time.

"Rumplestiltskin…Milah was his wife. Before he became the dark one." Her hands clenched the submerged cloth tight. Finally… she pulled out her hands and shook them dry, listening to his tale. "He was a coward, and Milah wanted adventure—she wanted to live. We met at a tavern where my ship made port. She was… amazing. Brilliant. She was older than me, but she could keep up with me and my crew. She enjoyed my stories of my adventures. Of the far off lands I had visited. She was very unhappy in her situation. She was the wife of the village coward, and she had tried for years to convince him to find a new home and start over. But he was too much of a coward to make his wife happy."

"So… you stole her? Or…"

Hook chuckled and shook his head. "No… she _begged_ me to take her away from it all. She wanted to leave him. So we ran off together. She caught on quickly—how to be a pirate. Eventually, she became my co-captain. After that…" his biceps twitched and hardened. He was clenching his fist. "My love for seven wonderful years. We ran into Rumplestiltskin, as the dark one. I kept her identity hidden—lying, saying she was dead. I only cared that she lived. So I sacrificed myself. I took up the duel he proposed. I was ready for the sword, having said my good-byes to Milah the night before. But she showed her face, she couldn't bare losing me. She explained what happened and they argued. About their son…"

Emma twitched from the spell his story was putting over her, feeling a sore spot in her heart. "She abandoned her son?"

"She regretted it every day, every moment. Before we left port with her the first time, I challenged Rumplestiltskin to a duel, hoping, praying that he would fight for her. For even if he lost, I would have given Milah back to him. I couldn't stand the thought of another kindred spirit. I understood her son, being abandoned by a parent. But he didn't fight. So, we left. I was never happy about it myself, no matter how much I loved Milah. When their argument came to a close, he ripped her heart out, and crushed it. Right in front of me."

Emma's jaw slackened. She had heard stories of Rumplestiltskin's favorite way to dispose of people, and for some reason, this one really hit her. Sure, there were hundreds of people wanting revenge on Rumplestiltskin, but here was a man who had lost everything, and walked through three hundred years to end his pain. The fates were cruel to let him continue to wander. They should have given him something else to hang on to. Something to rein him in an breathe a brighter life into him.

"It was always about more than just your hand…" she whispered.

"Aye. The siren's song would have killed me had you not been there chanting my namesake. I received my hook at her death. It was a talisman of my revenge. It was a desire that a siren could not replicate. And so, her spell broke."

Silence blanketed over them. His story was… full of passion, just like he was—although she had to question his 'passionate' moments most of the time given his sarcasm. Emma bowed her head, feeling the urge to comfort him like she did the night the siren attacked, but was afraid that her attempts would be shoved aside just as before. She sniffled and pulled the cloth back from the bucket. She gently picked up his hand from his leg and pulled the rings off his fingers. They were coated in dried blood as well. They pulled at his damage skin, but he didn't so much as hiss. With all his rings removed, she looked at the damage. Hook had thrust his fist in that door several times, harder and harder each time, and never in the same spot. She rubbed her fingers over the split skin with a tenderness she usually reserved for Henry. It was his own damn fault, but Emma remembered the dark times she tried to lose herself, after Henry was born.

She looked around her, spotting a flask she missed while cleaning. She shook it to test it contents, satisfied when she heard some good sloshing. After popping open the cap, she bit her cheek as she poured the rum over his knuckles. Still no sounds from him, but his fingers gripped hers so tightly she thought they were going to burst. She grunted but waited for him to relax.

"Let go, you'll re-open the wounds more than they need to be," she whispered and dabbed away the caked blood. Some fresh blood oozed and she sighed, glad it wasn't infected in the time he ignored it. His grip loosened.

Once his hand was cleaned, Emma dug into her trousers for her handkerchief. She wrapped it twice around his knuckles, tying it tight enough that it wouldn't slip but allowed the wound to breath. A part of her was shocked at the amount of care she was giving him. It was so… out of character of her. Emma pursed her lips and placed his hand back where it was before she made a move to mend it.

There was more silence, so she cleaned the rings to busy herself. Waiting patiently. He was emotionally spent from telling her a part of his story. She would have been. But that didn't stop her from feeling so… so… So _disappointed_ at him.

Emma shook her head. "You can't waste your life with your revenge."

Hook turned, looking at her over his shoulder. The fire was back in his eyes and it made Emma contrite, because it was for the wrong reasons. "Revenge is all I have left."

"So find something else! There has to be something else to live for!"

Hook licked his lips. "I've been back in the realm for a little under six months. My time was over three hundred years ago. Everyone I knew, except my crew, gone. Dead. Dust. Where am I going to _find_ something else, Swan?"

"If you would stop being an ass, maybe you'd find someone who can mean something to you! Anything!" Emma stood on her feet and balled her fists tight at her side. "Once your revenge is done and dealt with, what will be there?"

"We'll find out when I get there then, won't we?" He stared up at her with a mock filled grin, pissed and alive again.

"It's the wrong ambition to take. A better revenge, would be to move on. Show Rumplestiltskin that his actions aren't ruining your life. That you aren't suffering." Emma huffed and threw the cloth at his face. He sputtered and stared at her in shock while the rings fell to the floor. "That's what I did. And I know I may look miserable sometimes, I may be cold and distant, but my son being healthy and alive is more than enough to piss off—" She stopped, feeling that she was saying too much. This was about him, not her. "He gets nothing from me."

Hook stood with such fierceness that his chair practically flew back with a clatter. He got in her face, livid and having a look in his eyes that told her he wanted to hurt her. "Have you ever even been in love, darling? Have you ever had someone ripped from you because a _coward_, of all things, _wants_ you to suffer?"

She took a step closer, feeling an old, bitter flame of anger spread through her. "I was! Once! And he left _me_! Of his own free will! He ripped himself from me!" She raised her hands and shoved him away from her, so furious at him for thinking that she didn't understand. She was an open book to him wasn't she?!

His arm swung out and he grabbed the weight bearing post, his blue eyes wavering at her confession. Emma gasped and her hands flew to her face. Her palms were sweaty and her face was burning. She started breathing frantically and tried to calm her racing mind and heart. No. No. No. No! She was not about to collapse in front of him. She was stronger.

They stared at one another. Frozen in their last steps. When her breathing calmed a notch, she tried to find words to reach him. But, if her words couldn't reach herself, what were the chances of them reaching him?

"You can't let him win. You're still alive. Find something. Find _someone_."

Hook straightened slightly to lean against the post. He watch her with calculating eyes and she felt like she was drowning. Her breathing picked up again and her fingers clutched tighter at her face. Where was the air…

"Not all of us are lucky to have gifts such as your son, Swan."

"Well maybe there's a 'gift' out there, somewhere for you," unable to handle being near him any longer, Emma turned heel and started to leave. Her heart was beating so rapidly in her chest that it felt like it was purring. "You can either look or let it come to you."

In Odette's care, Emma remembered the kind woman telling her that somewhere, out there, was a perfect gift for every single person. But only some, the stronger ones, the ones who fought through trial and error, were lucky to find them. Everyone had a gift out there, it was someone who made you want to wake up every day, to test your limits, to become a better person. Gods, she didn't even want to think about it because deep down, as much as she loved her son and as much as she loved waking every morning to see his face and hear his laugh, she still felt a large, hungry, gaping hole in her heart.

The words were such odd things to leave her mouth. They were such odd things for her to think of. She couldn't believe she told him something about herself. She didn't know this man, this pirate. It was supposed to be strictly business.

_But he trusted her with his darkness_.

She gulped. So. That didn't mean she had to trust him with hers.

"Swan. _Swan."_

"_What!"_ He grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn and face him. He was incredibly close. He hadn't pushed through her boundaries in so long she forgot how unnerving it was. She gulped and kept an eye on him.

When he realized that she wasn't going to leave, he took another step pulling her hand to his lips. The scruff on his face tickled her soft fingers while he kissed her hand. He held her eye for quite some time before his darted to her lips when she wet them with her tongue. Emma's heart beat faster. He took a tentative step, drawing his face closer to hers. And instead of going for her lips that he was staring at such a keen eye, he placed a simple kiss on her temple. The back of his damaged knuckles brushed her opposite cheek so tenderly that she felt something break within her. She didn't like this at all.

"Thank you, milady."

He released her hand and Emma jumped two steps back, feeling her cheeks burn more, especially where he touched her with his knuckles wrapped in her handkerchief. She tried to give him some better acknowledgment but found her throat thick with emotion she had no words for. So, she nodded and spun around, thrusting herself out the door.

* * *

Jameson watched with curiosity as Miss Swan ran with a bang from the captain's quarters. He noticed the dark blush on her face as she ran down the hatch, away from everyone's prying gaze. When had she gone in there? What _was_ she doing in there? It was an odd sight, but with her having the fortune of being a woman, he was certain half the crew was taking their assumptions in a more lecherous direction Jameson had seen and spoken enough to Miss Swan to know that she wasn't a wanton woman. Some men laughed.

He looked to Smee who shrugged his shoulders. Business between the captain and Miss Swan was none of theirs.

They all resumed their work. Jameson held a map over the storage case in front of the helm. They would make port in good time after making the change of course, having lost only a day. It was no matter, their captain was a patient man. And if not then, well, he could just call forth the magic of the ship.

He observed the map for several moments, recalculating the time it would take to reach Port Royal. There were many more dangers they could encounter, especially if the mermaids were strong allies with the Charmings. They were still sailing on pirate ship, and mermaids, like sirens, enjoyed toying with such, even if it might cost them their lives.

Jameson shuddered at the memory of tossing the dead siren overboard. They ran into their fair share throughout the life in this realm as well as Neverland. They never fail to make a man quiver in his boots.

"How much time have we lost, Jameson?" The pirate jumped and looked at his captain in surprise. The man looked like he hadn't changed at all, minus the pale skin and the bags under his eyes.

"Captain!"

Hook grinned and trailed his fingers across the map, tapping port Jefferson. "Half a day?"

"A-A whole day, captain. Port Jefferson is plentiful, according to the locals in Miss Swan's village. We can restock, quickly, and be back on track."

Hook shook his hand and trailed down to Port Royal. "No need, we can take our time if we must. The crocodile isn't going anywhere. And the men are already missing the flesh of women."

Crewmen nearby chortled.

"Did you enjoy yours, captain?"

Jameson would have loved to turn and cut out the tongue of the spineless man who spoke, but instead he kept his eyes trained on the captain. Curious.

Hook's finger paused, at the Royal Castle and Jameson noticed something else. His rings were missing. In their place, a white handkerchief wrapped around his knuckles with the care and tender touch of a woman. _Miss Swan_…The man almost smiled. Well, wasn't that a pleasant surprise.

What was even more so, Jameson didn't see the trademark grin of when the captain had a good time in his bed. In its place, he saw something wistful. It was a start. Hook's eyes darted to Jameson. He shook his head severely, realizing he had been caught and a smirk found his lips.

"So close, Smith. So very close," Hook turned, his hand placed on his buckle. "Swan is a tough lass. It's going to take a lot more to get her to stay where I want her."

In other words, Miss Swan was his challenge, and no one could take her until he had. Jameson's smiled. Their captain, always the gentleman.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Prying too Deep

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**

**Summary: Emma had never met someone as infuriating as the captain of the Jolly Roger in her 28 years of being a talented thief. When he requires her help to find a dagger to "skin" the Dark One as he likes to say, what she's really agreeing to is late night fights, breaking her walls, falling in love, oh, and winning the war with her parents she knew nothing about. Emma Swan doesn't know what she should be mad about. How about that coin purse he tried to steal that started this whole thing….**

**Warnings: This is AU. There is no Curse. Hook returns to the Enchanted Forest from Neverland when Emma is 28. Emma is still an orphan. Reasons being that I prefer her to have that lost boy/lost girl connection with Hook. Henry does exist and will be explained for as the story progresses.**

**A/N: Happy Sunday! So… I have a slight confession to make… well not slight it's probably a noticeable pattern right now… I prefer trials of fear/anger before acceptance and fluff. That being said… Don't hit me at the end of the chapter xD**

**Also, because finals are coming up, there may or may not be a week where I will not update because I will be finishing art projects. Just so everyone has a heads up… I feel so horrible for possibly breaking my routine x_x**

* * *

"So, tell me true, Henry, you know absolutely nothing of your father?"

Henry looked up from his meal. They had chosen to eat away from the crew today. It was such a beautiful day at sea that Hook dreaded the thought of leaving it. Henry's thoughts were quite similar. He was a nature boy it seemed. Forest or sea, if the sun was bright and the sky was clear and the breeze just right, Henry wanted to absorb and savor all of it. Henry had told him of his own little adventures behind his mother's back: sneaking out, riding the wild unicorns, fishing with the bears. He wasn't afraid of the life outside the large walls and Hook applauded him on that.

Henry was sitting cross legged, back against the mast with his plate balanced on his knee. They were chewing away at the last of the salted fish the ship had (in good time, they were going to make port today—Henry and Swan made it quite clear they were tired of eating fish every day since the meat ran out weeks ago. Hook laughed at them; beggars couldn't be choosers and all) and they managed to salvage a few fruits from the kitchens. Although all the flavor had vanished from them long ago, they were still edible.

Henry had taken to following Hook everywhere when the captain had emerged from his short dark time. The boy never asked what happened during his slight stumble and what brought him out of it, thankfully. He was a boy full of questions, but he knew his boundaries.

He swallowed and wiped his greasy fingers on his pants. "Just… what he did to mom. I _think_ I know his name. But I'm not all too sure…"

Hook cocked his head as he bit into his flavorless apple. "What makes you say that, lad?"

After a few stones of Swan's walls had fallen free during their last encounter, Hook's curiosity of the woman had grown tenfold. She knew it, and looked deliciously terrified in her realization. There was more to the creation of the guarded woman strutting about on his ship, and he wanted to be her undoing. In more ways than one, of course. Perhaps, behind those tall walls, Swan was a passionate lover. A lecherous grin almost slipped past him, but for the sake of the boy, he reined it back in.

"Well…" the boy looked over his shoulder, looking for a sign of his mother. "On my birthday, my mom can sometimes get very disheartened. Sometimes, the night before, she'd have nightmares. She'd almost always scream a name in fright. It's a name she never brings up or talks about when I ask."

Hook waved his left arm for the boy to continue.

"Neal. I think my dad's name is Neal."

Hook snorted. "Curious name." A name fit for a coward, he thought.

"Yeah. She never talks about him. Just those two times in my life where I was curious and I wanted the truth. I don't pressure her. It looks like it's really painful for her. That swan necklace she wears though, that's from my dad. I asked her about that. I thought she kept it because it matched her surname. She told me Neal gave it to her on one of their loots. Said that, she wears it as a reminder that she can't trust anyone."

"Anyone except you, of course," Hook smiled when Henry chuckled.

"I asked her why she trusted Robin, and the Merry Men. But I guess, it's a little easier to trust someone when they take you in help you through the last stages of your pregnancy and the early years of your child's life."

Indeed. However, with the knowledge of Snow White and Robin Hood being friends, Hook assumed Robin knew who he was dealing with just by her looks and having her name. The captain wasn't sure how Swan would take it when she finds out Robin knew who she was and who her family was this whole time, never returning her to them. Hell, the man was telling her she wasn't allowed to go with her son to the Royal Palace. He was following Snow White's wishes and putting the fate of the kingdom in front of a lost girl's dreams. Her trust might crumble but with how the war was, she might understand. Might. She was still abandoned as a child and that sort of thing left a powerful stigma on a person's soul.

"Your mother is a complicated woman."

Henry laughed. "Yeah. But I love her."

"You're quite lucky lad, not many people have mothers like yours." Henry cleaned the last of his plate and watched Hook with a curious eye.

The captain made himself more comfortable and mentally prepared himself for whatever question Henry threw his way. He found himself having to do that around the pair aboard his ship often as of late. He had found himself becoming more and more comfortable around them, his own guard slipping in their presence, and that bothered the pirate that he was. A part of him preferred that they kept to themselves in their cabins as they had done the first half of the month, but where was the fun in that? They were entertaining, especially in Swan's case. She was tough, perfect for a pirate, but deep down, she was a vulnerable woman.

"You… seem to understand my mom a lot."

"Aye, I do. We are more alike than she would like to admit." He glanced at the handkerchief that still covered his knuckles, twirling a loose thread between his finger and the apple.

Henry grinned. "But you have no problem with that, right?" Hook gave him a reassuring wink and bit into his apple.

"I never knew my mother. She died giving birth to me. My father was a fugitive. Fled in the middle of night to avoid capture. I grew on the streets for quite some time."

The look on Henry's face clenched his heart that he had forgotten he had. "You were abandoned too?"

"Aye, that I was." Another bite, a little more aggressive than necessary. The apple was now finished, and he tossed it over his shoulder.

"Did you tell my mom? She might be nicer to you." The hope in the boy's eyes was endearing, but Hook couldn't find himself to believe what the boy believed so easily.

"It's a little more complicated than that, Henry. Besides, I've told her my stories. It's past time for her to tell me hers."

The boy stood up and shook his head with Baelfire's lopsided grin. "It's a little more complicated than that." Hook laughed and moved to ruffle his hair.

Henry dodged the hand, but Hook pulled boy in close with his left arm that snaked out before he could escape. His arm slipped over his neck, putting him in a headlock while he ruffled the boy's hair with vigor, laughing at Henry's protests. When he finally got free—Hook let him—Henry grabbed his sword and jumped atop an empty barrel by the railing. He held the sword at Hook's face and the captain felt not a drop of malice enter his veins at the familiar threatening image from Neverland. Henry was none of the boys.

"Fight fair villain!"

"Oh, so I'm the villain this time, lad?"

"You're bigger, and an adult." Henry shrugged his shoulders and pointed the sword with a stronger hold. "And a pirate."

Hook rubbed the scruff on his face drolly before he shrugged as well. He started to pull his sword free, using his hook to push aside Henry's sword.

The ship jerked underneath his feet in such an odd way that Hook stared at the ground while bracing himself.

What—

It jerked again, like something was slamming into its side. He heard the slam come from the port side. He grabbed a rigging and held on tight as the next hit was harder.

"What's happening!" Henry asked.

Hook jerked his head to Henry, remembering that the boy was standing on something unstable and too close to the railing for his liking. "Get down—"

—Another hit.

The barrel slipped from underneath Henry. The boy flailed and fell back onto the railing. There was a loud thud and he fell over.

"HENRY!" Hook ran to the railing, reaching it as soon as there was a 'splash'. His heart beat frantically in his chest as he looked for a sign of the boy in the waters. Shit!

Henry splashed and sputtered up, staring up with wide eyes in panic. "Hook!" he bobbed for a little bit before he fell back underneath the waters, his small hands grasping for something that slipped between his fingers every time.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" He hollered, running to grab loose rope.

"Hook!" He looked up to find Swan running to him. "What's going on? Where's—"

Swan froze.

She knew Henry was with him, and the look on his face must've been enough for her to understand the situation. Her face went pale and she ran to the starboard side, almost losing herself over as well when the ship was hit yet again. Hook yelled for his crew to find the source and stop the attack while he ran to Swan, grabbing her by the middle as she tried to jump after her son. Jameson rushed to their side, picking up the rope that Hook dropped to stop her from jumping to her death.

"HENRY!" She shrieked.

"Swan no!" He reached up and grabbed her wrist to pull her down. She grunted and screamed at him, her face now flushed.

"He can't swim!"

"And can you?!"

She whipped her head to him and tried to glare but the worry etched along her face only caused it to tremble and shatter. "That doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does! If you throw yourself over after him I have two people who can't swim in those waters! There's a chance that'll one of you will float off too far for me to save! Not to mention I have no clue what's attacking us! We're wasting time, Swan. Get down!" Hook pulled her again, they were wasting every precious second.

At this rate, they could still, possibly revive the boy if the sea invaded his lungs. But if Swan didn't listen to him—

Soon, tears burst from Swan's eyes and she nodded, taking his experience to heart for once. She took her feet down from the railing while Jameson threw off his jacket.

"I'll go, captain!"

"One of you bloody bastards get over here and help!" Two of his crew men hurried over, grabbing the other end of the rope.

While Jameson wrapped the rope snug around himself, he frowned, staring down at the waters.

"Captain!" Hook looked over. He held his breath when he no longer saw a sign of Henry, no more signs of thrashing. The ripples were dispersing and the shadows of the depths didn't resemble the form of a small boy. He squinted, hoping to catch a shadow flailing, but found nothing. Then he spotted something that sparkled like diamonds underneath the current in the corner of his eye. It darted so quickly but he knew.

"No…" he hissed.

Swan grabbed the lapels of his coat and shook him. He grabbed one of her hands to let him go. Her green eyes were so wide and petrified that Hook started to feel her frozen fear in his own body, specifically the hand that was holding hers. "No? No what?!"

Smee ran to his side, almost as red as his cap, "I never expected them to be this close to port, Cap'n."

"Them?" Emma whispered.

"Mermaids," Hook hissed and looked to Jameson, "get down there and don't let those wretched beasts curse you or Henry, damnit!"

"Look!"

They all looked down, Hook almost called for the boy but then took note that only Henry's head bobbed above. He wasn't flailing anymore. Someone cursed. His mother screamed and Hook grabbed her again, holding her close as she tried to jump after her son. He wrapped his fingers tight around his brace while she struggled, shrieking and crying.

"Swan, don't—!" he grunted in pain as she tried to elbow her way free.

"My son! MY SON!" she tried clawing through the sleeves of his leather coat.

Swan whipped her head around, her tear streaked face and red rimmed eyes drenched in despair. She was so close to his face that he cringed. She was breaking. Fast. A part of him wanted to guide her head to his shoulder, like a gentleman should have done because this was something a mother shouldn't see. But he knew Swan. She wouldn't want comfort from a pirate. She wanted her son in her arms. Even if he already breathed his last breath.

Hook's arms tightened, holding her flush to his body. He opened his mouth to order Jameson to the waters.

"Gods be good…" Jameson whispered.

A mermaid broke through the surface, cradling Henry to her as she looked up at them. Her bright red hair encased both of them while Henry's head lolled over her shoulder. Hook watched on in confusion as she swam closer to the ship. She jerked her free arm, calling for rope. Jameson immediately tore the rope off his body and tossed it below. The mermaid wrapped it around Henry and signaled for them to pull.

"She's got it around him. Pull!" Jameson called, joining the men in lifting the boy above the water.

Before Henry's body left the water entirely, the mermaid kissed his lips.

"Oi! Keep your cursed lips off of him!" Hook yelled.

The mermaid looked up at him and then pointed at Henry's throat just as the boy coughed and gasped for breath.

"Bloody hell…" Smee murmured, ripping his cap off his head.

While they pulled the struggling boy up Hook noticed that the mermaid had her eyes on Emma in his arms. Her eyes were wide and doubtful. Twice she blinked and squinted up at Emma. Her eyes darted to Henry's shaking body and then to Hook. Their eyes met, and he felt a sense of dread wash over him before she dived back into the depths.

A member of his crew grabbed Henry by his arms and pulled him back over. The boy trembled, nearly falling to the floor. They tossed a blanket over him wounding it tight around him. Once wrapped properly, Hook released Emma to let her run to her son.

Emma fell to her knees, taking the boy with her. She covered him in wet kisses and held him like a lifeline. She was utterly vulnerable. Hook had seen many distraught mothers in his life, but never had he seen one as Swan. She loved her son with everything she had. She _needed_ him. He watched them silently. He never knew, personally, how strong a mother's love was. Not even Milah displayed the affections as strongly as Emma…

"Keep him above deck. It's far warmer than below." Hook advised, feeling dreadfully heavy guilt lift from his chest. Emma looked at him, her eyes piercing through him with such relief that he, for once in a long time, felt uncomfortable under a woman's gaze. He ducked his head and scratched the back of his ear. "Take him to my quarters. Keep him warm."

She licked her lips, picked him up, and carried her shivering bundle away from the mess. Once behind his door, the crew roused into chatter.

"Women were always bad luck to have aboard a ship…" someone murmured. "First that bloody siren and now mermaids… what next, a kraken?"

Hook jerked his head to his crew and they ceased their mumblings. They obediently straightened their backs and waited for his next order.

"I thought the mermaids were closer to Port Royal than Jefferson," he seethed.

Jameson shook his head. "I was under the impression as well captain. But almost as soon as the boy went overboard, the attacks stopped."

"Must've thought him dinner." Someone else tried whisper.

"If I hear another unnecessary word from you lot," Hook stared them all down, feeling fire in his veins, "_You'll_ walk the plank and pray they take pity on your soul as they did the boy. Is that understood?"

"Aye, captain." They hummed.

"Captain, the mermaids here must be more amiable than the mermaids of Neverland. That mermaid with the red hair, she saved Henry. Revived him." Jameson shrugged his jacket back on and crossed his arms over his chest.

Smee nodded his head, "Let's not forget, Cap'n, they made that pact with the King and Queen. The mermaids must have some kind of heart if they stop their attacks at the sight of a child."

"Well someone toss them a bloody spyglass. Henry was on the deck the long before they launched their attack." Hook pulled at the scruff on his face, feeling it snag onto the white handkerchief.

Swan… Gods she was going to be furious with him. She had something of a tunnel vision.

"Cap'n," Smee began, "Think of this in a better light. If these are the mermaids that are friends with the Charmings, they might allow us passage to Port Royal, giving us no further hassle and shortening our time to your revenge. Especially with Henry aboard."

Hook observed his first and second mate, a thought being tossed back and forth in his head. Yes, that was very much true. Henry was proving to be more and more useful every day, and it would be a terrible waste if the boy was killed. Not only a waste, it would foil everything. If he lost Henry, then he lost Swan.

After the defeat of the Evil Queen and the permanent imprisonment of the Dark One, the realm appeared to be full of heroes and their helpful allies. Henry was an appeal for many of them at such a young age. When they made it to the Royal Palace, it would be advantageous for them if Henry could convince the King and Queen that they were only simple—though armed—sailors, doing a noble deed. There were going to be sentinels on guard and a white peace flag above a pirate ship can only do so much to wary knights.

Not to mention there was no idea how the King and Queen would act to seeing their unannounced daughter with a pirate by her side.

He ordered his crew to get back to work while indicating his mates to follow him to the bow with a nod of his head.

There was another obstacle, however. "That mermaid…She knew Swan."

Smee and Jameson's faces contorted.

"I thought Swan had never traveled by sea?" Smee asked.

"How could a mermaid know a thief who traveled by land?" Jameson nodded to the fast approaching port. "Mermaids are territorial, they'll stay close to home, even if they do decided to use magic to walk. I doubt Miss Swan had ever been this far."

Hook opened his mouth and then remembered, he had kept Swan's true identity to himself, burning the personal letter from Snow White. Jameson he could trust with such valuable information, but Smee… once on land there was no telling what that sniveling rat would say to the highest bidder for that kind of information.

If the mermaid recognized Swan for Snow White's daughter, the news of her travels could reach her royal parents before them. And mermaids were swift swimmers. He grasped the buckle of his belt and shook his head, feigning ignorance.

"I haven't a clue. But perhaps we could use that to our advantage. I'll inquire Swan about it, when she's not so distraught."

Smee took the answer with a nod while Jameson squinted his eyes at him. "Mr. Smee, assess the damage on the ship. Those attacks must have thrown things astray below deck."

The portly man nodded his head and hurried to his task. Jameson, however, crossed his arms and Hook flinched. He suddenly felt like Liam was looking at him, they both had the same look when they were upset with him. He grit his teeth.

"You're not telling me something…"

Hook smirked, although it was half attempted. "I haven't a clue as to what you're referring to." He tried to stroll off to his quarters, but Jameson grabbed his arm. The captain that he was would've thrown his mate's hand off, threatening to sever it off for insubordination. But right now, Hook was Killian, as he was when Jameson looked and acted so much like Liam.

Jameson and his brother were best mates, and some of Liam's mannerisms bled onto Jameson, who held onto them as a reminder of their lost captain. "This isn't a joke, Killian. If there is something about Miss Swan that you know about, I think it's best you let me know what's going on if you're not going to tell Smee. That mermaid saved her son's life and if what you're saying is true, that this mermaid knows Swan, we need to know why."

"Oh, I know why," Killian started, "but I'm not telling you."

"Killian!" Jameson hissed and his brow furrowed. "If any detail you withhold may protect Miss Swan and keep her and her son safe you're going to need more than just yourself to help keep it that way."

A sinking, but sharp heat blossomed within Killian that felt very similar to jealousy. He pushed it down while lowering his voice so no one nearby would hear. There was never a reason for him to be envious of one of his rare friends. "I can protect her myself, Jameson. When I feel it necessary for help, then I'll let you know."

He wretched his arm from Jameson's grasp and stormed to his quarters. His mate didn't call for him and he felt himself slip back into familiar boots.

Hook quietly opened his door, spotting Henry tucked away on his bed. Swan had found his extra comforters and wrapped her son in those too. The boy's wet clothes hung on the lower support beams, already wrung free of the water. He heard her boots before she walked into his vision.

She was still distressed that she had almost lost her son. She hung another article of clothing and then sat on the bed next to her son, finding the breathing hole he made for himself so he could stay hidden under the covers. She brushed her fingers against his cheek and sobbed.

"Mom… I'm fine…" he heard from under the covers.

Hook closed the door and her attention turned to him. Almost immediately, her face contorted to anger. Hook braced himself for her wrath, leaning against the door with his hand latched onto his belt buckle.

"What the hell happened? What were you doing that he got thrown overboard?"

Hook glowered at her. "Honestly, darling, your son having so little meat on his bones he would've gotten tossed no matter what."

Emma opened her mouth to lash at him, but her son's hand shot out, holding hers. "Mom, it's my fault, I was standing on a barrel too close to the edge."

Hook shook his head. "No, lad. It was no one's fault here. The mermaids were very much unexpected. If anything, you saved us from a pretty bloody battle."

"How? By drowning?" Swan threw up her hands and stared at him like he was senseless for even making that assumption. Hook clucked his tongue.

"The mermaids made a pact with the King and Queen. I'm sure the Charmings would _love_ to hear that their allies had slayed an innocent child. Imagine what that would do to whatever deal they made." Hook walked in their direction and paused a good distance from Swan in case she lunged with her claws extended. "The one who saved your son revived him with a kiss. It's a kiss I've only heard stories of. Most mermaids' kisses lead to death."

Swan shook her head and gripped the sheets tight. "If you had just let me jump after him…"

"And kill yourself in the process? What would that get me, Swan, other than a few less mouths to feed? No, we made a deal, I'm going to get you to the Royal Castle."

"This is too dangerous," she hissed with her teeth bared at him.

"I never said it wasn't going to be, pet. I only stated that the chances Regina's forces would reach you is slim. This is the great sea, there are many other dangers besides a storm."

Swan stood up and stomped over to him while he took a few steps back. He looked at Henry who poked his head from his warm home to watch them. "You also said you'd get us there safely."

Hook grit his teeth. "Complications, love. The most I can assure at this point is that you'll both get to the Royal Palace in one piece."

"What if this happens again?"

"It won't. They stopped attacking the ship when Henry hit the waters. And if, god forbid something else attacks us, I'll keep him safe, Swan. You just have to trust me."

"How can I trust you after today?" she said, glaring up at him, with a livid fire in her eyes.

Hook winced. Yes, his responses were delayed because he had to keep her safe as well. Even if the mermaid hadn't revived Henry, they still might've had enough time to revive him with their own methods. However, there was no reason for him to dwell on what might and what might not have happened. He nodded to the covers and lowered his voice. "He's still alive, is he not?"

"Thanks to that mermaid who attacked us!"

"Swan keep your voice down…"

"How can I trust you!? You're just a pirate!" she yelled.

He barked a laugh bitterly. "Ah, yes, the _pirate_ thing. Let me remind you, Swan, this _pirate_ is giving you and your son the life that you want—"

"Snow White and her husband are!"

He leaned in close to her that their noses were almost touching. "Who is getting you there? I could just toss you off the ship right when we make port. Find your own damned way to keep your son safe and pray that the Evil Queen's black knights never find you, as I am most certain they will! In fact, since you're trying to uproot my good services, why not toss you off my damned ship right now? How about we do just that!"

Swan squared her shoulders. Trying to find an argument but knowing it was futile because it was true. They were far too close to Regina's castle where the thick of her army still resided. And it was a far more dangerous chance than continuing to ride the sea with him.

They were out of breath from their anger. His eyes darted over her face. He knew every shred about it. Her face was seared into his memory, whether he liked it or not. At this moment, her blonde tresses framed her burning face, her eyes bloodshot and her mouth set firmly—angry, pissed, _livid_. And she looked bloody gorgeous.

"Trust me, darling. Open up and things will go by a lot smoother." He said taking a step to the side to leave them to themselves. He was losing his internal battle with her and he did not want to stay to watch himself lose all together.

Her hands shot out and she grabbed him by the lapels of his coat, pulling him back and pushing him against the weight bearing post. For a woman smaller than him she had a lot of strength in her body. Hook watched her. He remained cautious. She wouldn't dare do anything rash. Not after last time she pulled a blade on him. He watched her to see what she would do. Her face was scrunched up, the battle with herself showing itself on the surface. He smirked.

"Ah, what's this? Are you planning to open up to me now, Swan? While I don't mind, your son is in my bed so, is there—"

—She kissed him.

And it swept him off his feet.

Hook breathed in her skin while her fingers entangled themselves in his hair. She smelled like the forests and the salty tears she shed. She kissed him so feverishly that Hook almost couldn't meet her back with just as much force. He growled. She tasted so sweet and sour… biting her lip and pulling her closer with his own hand in her hair and his hook resting on her hip he deepened the kiss. But it seemed almost unnecessary because the ship rocked gently, and Swan, still not having good sea legs, stumbled into his body. He groaned and dropped his hand to her waist where he gripped and rubbed the supple flesh beneath the clothes. Gods, he what he wouldn't give to feel the whole of her skin against his.

Her hands fell to his neck, where she massaged the tensed muscles from their spat. An electrifying chill bounced up and down his spine and he dipped his tongue in her mouth to get a better taste of the essence that was Swan. The woman sucked on his invading tongue and he almost lost it, cursing her to the seas that she came from. This woman…_This_ _siren_…

There was a squeak and shuffle from the bed that brought Swan back from her adventure in passion. She broke the kiss off and rest her forehead on his chest. She was hiding from him.

He leaned his head back and stared at the boards above them, trying to calm his breathing. He trailed his fingers through her hair, being mindful of the knots and tangles. He licked his lips and tried to push down the arousal that he knew she had no intentions of fix.

Well… That was unexpected.

While he did crave for more, and he would've had what he desired with no protests from her, they did have a rather young audience.

"Thank you…" she whispered. "For everything… For… saving Henry."

"Well… if such deeds get me quite a rigorous kiss from you, can I toss the boy over a few more times?" He chuckled at his jest, running his tongue over his teeth, even though no one was looking at the show he was putting on.

"No thanks!" Henry yelled from his covers.

Emma pulled away and shoved him away, almost playfully. Her eyes and face were dipped too low for him to see. "Don't joke about something like that… Besides, it was a one time thing."

Hook leaned forward, grasping her chin. He rubbed the outline of her jaw as he tilted her head up and smiled. Her eyes wavered as they met his. "No, it's not darling."

"Please don't do that again…" Henry whined from his hiding spot. "I wasn't ready for all that stuff. Mom, that was sooooo disgusting!"

Hook laughed while Swan's blush reached her chest.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Writing in The Sands

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**

**Summary: Emma had never met someone as infuriating as the captain of the Jolly Roger in her 28 years of being a talented thief. When he requires her help to find a dagger to "skin" the Dark One as he likes to say, what she's really agreeing to is late night fights, breaking her walls, falling in love, oh, and winning the war with her parents she knew nothing about. Emma Swan doesn't know what she should be mad about. How about that coin purse he tried to steal that started this whole thing….**

**Warnings: This is AU. There is no Curse. Hook returns to the Enchanted Forest from Neverland when Emma is 28. Emma is still an orphan. Reasons being that I prefer her to have that lost boy/lost girl connection with Hook. Henry does exist and will be explained for as the story progresses.**

**A/N: Happy Thursday :D You guys blew me away with your reviews, follows, and favs! I was really proud of that last chapter and I'm glad that everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**So because it's finals weeks (I'm an art major… we got those massive projects x_X) I find that I am unable to do more than two posts a week for only about 3 weeks… maybe two if I can get everything done! Have faith! I will post every Thursday starting today, and then I shall resume my regular routine once school is over. **

**Onward!**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

Henry's legs swung back and forth from his perch on an old chair he found on the docks. He watched his mother shrug on her quiver of bows and speak to Hook. She was trying to reason with him that it was better to hunt down livestock for their next voyage out at sea than to buy them.

"I'm not going to run off on you or anything," she adjusted her hunting clothes—similar to her green thieves outfit but brown—while staring at Hook in confusion. "You'll still get what you want when our adventure is over and we part ways. Besides, I'm leaving Henry with you. I'll be back."

"Swan." Hook was shaking his head, his hand on his hip. "We're better off buying our livestock. Why do you insist on grabbing them from the forests?"

"Because they're _free_. And I need to get out. As beautiful as your sea is, the forest is my playground. I need to hunt."

"My _bed_ is my playground, but you won't see me fucking a woman in it with every chance given to me!"

"Oh, but I'm pretty sure you would if you could."

"I've yet to see _you_ in it—bare and enjoying yourself," Hook leaned in dangerously close to her face.

She frowned and moved him from her personal space with a sharp flick of her bow. "Look, Hook. I need this, alright? I need to feel useful. As something other than a passage to your revenge."

Henry placed his face in his hands and watched as the man roughly rubbed his own, something Henry noticed the man did a lot when it involved talking to his mother. The captain didn't want her to go, and even if he didn't give his consent, Emma would have gone anyway. She was informing him out of his hard earned points of respect.

Hook beckoned some of the pirates to them. "Take some of my men. They'll carry what you find."

When Emma smiled, Henry smiled.

"Thank you," she turned to the crew to tell them of how their hunt was to go while Hook walked away towards Henry's direction. He was chewing at the inner parts of his lips while his mouth was in a deep frown. When he got closer to the boy, Henry's grin grew.

"She's trusting you," he said.

Hook stopped walking and placed his hand on the back of Henry's chair. His tongue prodded through his cheek and his fingers rapped against the chair.

"She should _trust_ that I have her safety in mind."

Henry laughed. "The only thing my mom needs protection from is herself. She's too stubborn. Hey, captain, look on the bright side: you're finally breaking her down! She's left her most prized possession in your hands."

The captain looked at Henry—who was sending him an insanely cheeky grin to go with his boasting statement—briefly before finding his mother again. "Aye, that she did…" He placed his hand on Henry's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. "I need to speak with the clerk. Stretch your legs a bit. I'll come fetch you when it's time for you to get back on the ship."

"Yessir!" Henry pat Hook's arm before bouncing off through the docks, feeling a new rush of excitement.

During the first half of the month they were at sea, Henry's dislike for the captain forced him to lose the anticipation he had when he first heard they were travelling to a long, months of a journey, from home. The castle was all Henry knew, and to travel meant to experience what the adults told stories about.

When Henry's mother said they were travelling together that night, before they boarded the Jolly Roger, he dreamed of the places he would visit, the different kinds of people he would see, the food he would taste, and the aromas he would smell. When others from far off lands would visit the port of his village, the tales they told him of their homelands always made him curious. Some even sounded like they didn't reside in the Enchanted forest at all! Little John told him of dwarves who joined men for a drink in the taverns, the magicians who taught magic tricks in the markets, and the fairies! He would've loved more than anything to meet a fairie!

Being a resident of the old Dark Castle put him at a disadvantage… Although the Dark One no longer lived there, it was still full of dark artifacts that magical beings could still sense, and they strayed away from it. The only ones who would dare to wander close by preferred the night sky and the stars, a time when Henry was forbidden from leaving the castle.

Although it was Henry's first time in a village that wasn't their own and he wanted to explore as far as his feet could take him, Hook was trusting him not to wander too far off. At least, Henry thought he did. But—Henry drew his lips in his mouth to try and bite down his mischievous side—the captain never did set any boundaries to where he could 'stretch his legs'.

It wouldn't be too bad. The port was close to the docks and it wasn't like he was a wanted thief.

But Henry wanted to take his time with exploring the port. He wanted to look through each window, smell each new scent, and that took _time_. And time was everything to Hook. As he had no idea how long Hook's conversation would be, he decided to play along the beach instead, weaving in and out the spaces between the posts that held up the docks.

He slipped off his leather boots and rolled up the legs of his pants before toeing through the waves of the ocean. He wasn't terrified of the water after his ordeal yesterday. He just knew that being so face out at sea meant putting his life at risk, just as living in the forest, and their trees hid more carnivorous creatures, he was certain.

Henry splashed though the water, skipping stones that he'd find under his feet. He watched them carefully with squinted eyes as they were either eaten by the waves or skipped happily over them. By his fourth stone, Henry noticed something peculiar.

He had his arm arched behind him, ready to count the skips of the black stone between his fingers when he noticed a rather large tail fin splashing in the distance.

Henry squinted harder, his drive to skip the stone vanished. The fin appeared again, moving towards the rocks by the docks. Henry followed its path, not paying much attention to the land he was walking on.

Was it a whale? No, it was too small. Perhaps a dolphin? Henry giggled, trying to match the pace.

As he and the fin grew closer together—Henry had broken into a jog to keep up—his mouth fell open at how much it glittered in the sunlight and he grew more and more excited. With very little knowledge of sea creatures, Henry couldn't pick out exactly what it could've been.

By the time Henry reached he rocks they should have met. But the creature seemed to have vanished. Henry folded his hands over his eyes. Had he misjudged where they were going? He tossed his boots in a hidden crevice between the rocks—it would be bad if someone stole his shoes—and hoisted himself up. He hopped from rock to rock until the sands of the beach were behind him. With no further sign of the creature, he started to deflate when he realized his game of chase was over.

Disappointment washed over him and he started his way back to the sands. And then he saw it: Bright hazel eyes staring up at him from under the water. Henry slipped and almost shouted, thinking the woman had drowned, but she slowly broke through the surface, her red hair plastering itself to her pale skin and her eyes blinking up at him. She was most certainly alive.

"A-are you okay? I don't think you should be in there… I just saw something huge! I don't know what it was but…" Henry rambled and the woman just smiled at him.

He heard another splash, practically right next to him and spraying him with water. His jaw again as the shimmering tail flipped about lazily. He followed the fluke with his eyes until he noticed it was attached to the woman. Her smile grew at his amazement.

"You're a… A mermaid!" she opened her mouth to release a soundless laugh. "Were you the one who saved me?"

She nodded and swam closer to the beach. Henry walked beside, her observing her fluid movements. Wait until he told his mother! It was his first time actually seeing a mermaid. He didn't count yesterday as his eyes were closed the entire time.

When they reached the sands, she laid herself on her belly and wrote a name.

_Ariel_.

"Ariel… Is that your name?" Another nod. "Can't you talk?" She shook her head and started to write again.

_We're sorry for hurting you. We thought they were all pirates._

Henry sat down on the edge of the rocks alongside her, his toes barely touching the waves that came in.

"Oh, they are. My mom and I aren't. We're all just helping each other."

The mermaid cocked her head in shock as the next wave came in, washing away her words. She then started to make a funny face as she wrote. It _was_ a funny tale when Henry though about it. When did pirates ever help anyone but themselves?

_Where are you heading?_

"The royal palace. Mom says King David and Queen Snow are going to foster me." Henry scratched the back of his head. This was a strange way to speak to someone. Had something happened to her? Never one to let curiosity slip by so easily, he asked her, "Why can't you talk?"

The mermaid had a wistful look on her face before writing: _Long story_.

"Really? I might have time. The captain will come get me soon. But hopefully not too soon."

She gave him another soundless laugh. _The Evil Queen stole my voice a long time ago and never gave it back._

Henry leaned closer to her, eyes wide, "Why did she take it?"

Ariel shook her head. _Too long of a story. _She paused and nibbled her lip. Henry cocked his head to the side, feeling that she had many questions for him. But whatever for? He was just a boy on his first real adventure and she travelled the overwhelming seas, going wherever the horizon took her.

Then she wrote: _What's your mother's name?_

"Emma," he said, swinging his legs. "She sometimes refers to herself as Emma Swan. She got the surname from a village she lived at with her adoptive mother, Odette."

The mermaid's eyes and smile brightened to rival the sun. She started to thrash about excitedly her mouth forming words that she forgot she couldn't speak and her tail tossing droplets of water all over him.

"Ariel! You can't talk remember?" Henry laughed and leaned closer, drawn to her excitement. Was this mermaid a friend of his mother's?

She blushed prettily and started to write again.

Until the tip of a sword tapped her under her chin. Henry jumped at the sudden intrusion and darted his eyes to the owner of the sword. His leather coat was gone and Hook's eyes weren't anywhere as bright as the Ariel's.

"Have you finished your greetings with the mermaid who stole your first kiss, Henry?" It sounded like it was meant to be a quirky jest but there was no emotion in Hook's voice as he stared down at Ariel. He took one step forward and she slithered back, the waves trying to swallow her.

Henry blushed, wanting to correct the man with a lie but noticed how Ariel's expression became just as dark as his captain's.

"Hook! Hook, she's not dangerous. She can't talk."

"Good," he drawled. "Henry, back to the ship with you. We'll resume practice once I'm finished with this meddlesome creature."

"No!" Henry lunged himself forward and tackled Hook's arm again from the mermaid. "I won't let you hurt her!"

"Boy—!"

There was a splash behind them and Hook's frown deepened. Henry hung onto Hook's sword arm tight and watched as the mermaid swam away. He felt the captain's muscles tighten, but he said nothing. After a long awaited, aggravated sigh, Henry started to smile. With Henry's experience of being in the face on an upset Captain Hook, he could now tell when someone needed to remove themselves before Hook did.

Hook yanked his arm away from Henry's grip, sheathed his sword and then grabbed Henry by his collar. He started to drag Henry back to the docks until Henry remembered that he was barefoot.

"Wait…My shoes…" he ripped himself free from Hook's clutches and ran back to the crevice for his boots.

Before the waves could wash away the last of Ariel's words he read:

_Her parents will be so excited._

* * *

Hook leaned against the mast with his arms crossed, making a mental note that Swan was bloody brilliant.

The men he sent with her pulled the livestock aboard—some domestic, others wild. Some of the men had their shoulders laden with dead, smaller creatures for tonight's meal. They nodded to their captain as Hook watched Swan strut up the gangplank, shouldering a few heavy looking sacks.

"Do I even want to know where you found _wild_ sheep?"

Swan smiled a sly thief's smile before dropping the sacks near his feet. "I overheard a few wolves got to a few villagers' sheep the past couple of days. I don't think they'd miss the few that escaped one presumed death."

Hook chuckled while he observed her. Her blonde hair was wild with leaves and flyaway, her exposed skin was covered in sweat and grime from her hunt and her skin flushed from exertion. She looked free, at home in her own skin. She looked _ravishing_. She pulled off her archer gloves and watched him watch her with narrowed eyes.

"What?" she breathed. "See something you like?"

He leaned forward, dropping the lids of his eyes a touch for an effect. "Come to my quarters, and we'll find out."

Swan rolled her eyes and pushed his face away from hers. Hook almost leaned into her palm. Her hand was warm, smelled like leather, and he enjoyed the odd softness on his face. When her hand left his skin he looked at her again with a smirk on his face.

"I hope I won't overweigh your ship?" She said, picking up the sacks again. Hook reached down before she could grab the third one and picked it up. She gave him an exasperated look.

"The ship's enchanted, darling. She'll be fast even if we had a cow or two aboard. But I appreciate your concern." Together, they walked towards the hatch. "I'll admit, though, I haven't had livestock on my ship for decades."

Swan snorted and indicated the sacks with a lift of hers, "That's why I brought food for them. We'll store them in the cargo hold. Make a few pens."

"I hope you'd picked someone to clean up their mess." Hook wrinkled his nose.

"That's your job, _captain_," Swan sent him her own smirk before dropping the sacks again. She groaned and rolled her shoulder around.

"Swan," he started, placing his sack down as well. "How's your…"

He grazed his fingers over her shoulder where her arrow wound was. He watched her tense, and he paused in his movements. Half of him was expecting her to swat him away as she had always done when he touched her. But today was his lucky day. She looked over her shoulder, glancing at his ringed fingers that stayed in place. She looked torn, distrusting but grateful for his concern. He felt an inconspicuous smile tickle the corner of his lips.

Swan knew he noticed her hesitation and raised her hand to remove his. But when their skin met, both of them hissed low at the shock that coursed through their bodies. Swan's eyes finally met his and he had hoped she was losing herself in his eyes as he was hers. They were a gorgeous color. Pale, but bright, encased with a darker green that wanted to overcome it's lighter neighbor. Her pupils dilated, but the green was still dominantly there, searching his for an answer as to what was going on, unfamiliar with the sensations. Hook knew it. He was exposed to it several times.

_Magic_.

But he hadn't the faintest clue as to where it came from.

The captain shrugged and removed his hand from her shoulder. However, he didn't know what to make of it when her hand followed his, holding onto the fingers in a fragile grip.

Hook lost count of the seconds that went by until Emma inhaled sharply and broke their connection. She held onto her own fingers this time. She cleared her throat and then crossed her arms. She was on the defense.

"Your hand," she jerked her chin to his appendage, "it's healed."

"Aye… I suppose it is." Hook himself was curious at how quickly his hand had healed. He was far from gentle during his rampage in his quarters. And with his hand being the only one he had to use, there were several times he reopened the wounds.

His knuckles healed days ago. But he wasn't going to tell her that he kept the handkerchief tied because he enjoyed seeing it.

"Was Henry any trouble?" She gave him a small tight smile.

Hook clenched his fingers at his side and shook his head. He licked his lips and found the tied sails far more interesting than the woman before him. "No."

"You're lying."

Hook snorted a laugh and looked back at Swan who was watching at him with a face that made his insides collapse. He licked his lips again. "No, I'm not, you're boy was no trouble at all."

He started to walk away until Swan grabbed his arm.

"Hook, I'm going to let you in on a little secret: I'm really good at knowing when someone is lying to me. And as much as I didn't want to believe you, you've been clean since I met you. What happened?"

Hook looked at Swan over his shoulder, confusion written all over his face. Was this something she learned as a child? Swan was good at reading people, but he refused to believe she was phenomenal. There were strange things about this woman he had yet to figure out. Yet.

He shrugged his shoulders. "The boy himself wasn't any trouble. He just ran into some form of it that I removed. That's all." He pried her fingers from his arm and nodded his head to her.

He wasn't going to tell her that the mermaid who saved her son approached him and started to write letters to the boy in the sand. Hook wasn't going to intervene, he was going to let the lad enjoy his interactions with the mermaid. But then he heard Henry speak of his mother, and the mermaid's reaction confirmed his suspicions: She knew exactly who Emma was. And after threatening the mermaid off and reading the message she had written in the sand, Hook tried to drag Henry back to the ship. His only mistake was not kicking away the sand that the mermaid at wrote in.

Henry was a smart boy. He'd eventually figure it out, unless he was a firm believer that his mother is what she always seemed to be: an orphan.

"You're not telling me everything…" Swan took a step towards him, her face scrunched up as she searched him for answers.

He shrugged and slipped the smirk back onto his face. "You don't _need_ to know everything. You're boy is safe and in your cabins." With that, he waved her to the hatch and turned to walk away, suddenly feeling the tattoo on his right arm burn.

* * *

Emma joined the crew on their journey to the tavern, much to their captain's dismay when he finally spotted her in the midst. His face was sour. She threw him a cocky smile and strutted past them all into the loud tavern full of sailors.

She put Henry down an hour ago after over hearing the crew's plan to head into port for a little rendezvous. She could use a drink. And she wanted to piss the captain off for brushing her aside so rashly earlier.

She bought her beer with the money she pickpocketed seconds ago and held it up to the captain who watched her with a frown. Her smile only grew and she took a large gulp.

She dressed in her riding leathers and braided her tight to her scalp so she could hide it all under a cap. Her corset was gone but she wore a vest over her shirt to make her small breasts even less noticeable. She knew she had enough boyish qualities about her if she hid things properly, and tonight, she would take advantage of the old trick she used to use growing up. Besides, if Regina _really_ knew she was part of Robin Hood's band of Merry Men, all the more reason for her to disguise herself. The Evil Queen was not far from Port Jefferson at all. She saw more than enough of the queen's black knights along the paths during her hunt to confirm her suspicions.

When she sat at an open table, on the bench closest to the edge, Hook grabbed her arm in a vice grip. She didn't wince like how her brain told her to, she stuck out her chin and glared into the cerulean eyes.

"Yes, _captain_?" she hissed.

"Careful, Swan. If you wish to be seen as a member of my crew, I wouldn't mind flogging you for your insubordination. _What the hell are you doing_?" He bent low enough for her to feel overwhelmed by his larger frame.

"What does it look like? Having a drink." She took a long gulp from her tankard and smacked her lips.

His good arm shook slightly as his fist clenched tighter over her arm, exposing white knuckles. Interesting. Emma propped her chin on her other palm, her fingers splayed over her lips to hide the laughing smile. Apparently, her eyes weren't doing a good job of hiding themselves. His own pair darkened when they delved deep into her green eyes.

Emma was no fool. She knew how attractive the raven haired captain was, and his blue eyes that resembled the sea more often than not were to die for.

"What's this? Someone doesn't like having control?" she mocked him with her impersonation of his accent.

He leaned in closer, but she remained defiant, as always.

"_Emma_…" He elbow almost slipped as her given name left his lips. It was a whisper, but laden with so many different kinds of emotions she couldn't pinpoint what he was truly feeling.

"I've never… and will never… have control over you."

Her brows furrowed at his confession and he swept out his hand, knocking her elbow off the table. "Although, it's still enjoyable to see that I can shock you into silence."

He walked past her to where the bench met the wall. He sat down, promptly propping his leg on the bench. No one was to sit by the captain tonight.

Emma gulped and forced her carefree smile to return as the crew circled themselves around her and the captain. Some clanked their tankards to hers and cheered at her pickpocketing skills—without blatantly revealing that she paid for their drinks with money she stole—and ability to keep up with their drinking habits.

The night drew on and Emma found herself laughing at a story Smee was telling her about the captain. It was about how the last time Hook tried to outdrink a woman, he ended up tied to her bed for a week as part of losing the match. The crew who knew the story laughed, remembering the night all too well. Hook merely smirked and said "What sort of man would I be to let a woman lose that sort of thing? She happily had her way with me. I deserve to lay back and let them do all the work every now and then. But only for a little while." The crew slammed their fists on the table and clapped their captain's shoulders.

They weren't the only ones who heard the story either. Not long after they were all snorting their laughter in their drinks, several barmaids approached Hook. And only Hook. It seemed right, Emma supposed. He _was_ the only good looking one out of the lot here tonight.

One barmaid leaned down to him, her breasts pressed to his back while she caressed the skin on his neck. And from Emma's angle, she noticed it was a sensitive spot for him—he squirmed and bit the corner of his lip every time the barmaid raked a single fingernail down his pulse. Emma almost ducked away because when he opened his eyes they were overflowing with lust and they landed on her. It unnerved her straight to her core, suddenly feeling like a weak prey caught in the eyes of a predatory beast. She shook it off with a nervous laugh as someone asked for her opinion about something trivial.

They started playing games. Emma opted for cards with Jameson who was proving to be a lot more difficult that she thought. But then again, the man wasn't drinking as much as the rest of them were, so he wouldn't carelessly toss aside a card that could win him something. Emma threw down her bad hand and drank again as the loser was supposed to do.

She called for another round of beer on her—she stole a second, and thicker pouch from a terribly drunk man on her third trip back to the bar—and someone at their table cheered to her surname. But her eyes remained on their captain who was entertaining another barmaid who was sitting in the space where his leg once occupied. His hand grazed over her pretty face, trailing down her neck to the top of her breasts. Emma felt the trail ghost its angry touch on her own skin. She squirmed. It was the liquor, that's all it was. She took another shot to the head.

"Swan," Jameson had thankfully dropped the formality to avoid bringing attention to the fact that a woman was with them. "Careful there, you might wake the next morning in an unknown woman's bed."

They all snorted into their drinks while Emma egged the man on with a coy look. "Well, wouldn't that be an adventure?" She trusted Jameson to make sure she didn't fall that far.

They played a few more rounds of cards before the crew burst into whistling and cat calling their captain. Emma looked and felt her cheeks grow hotter than they already were from her liquor in her blood.

A barmaid, the one who found his neck to be sensitive, was sat firmly on Hook's lap, legs straddling him. She was cupping his face as she kissed him so feverishly, disheveling his hair every time he turned his head for a new angle. She had his back pressed to the wall, raking her nails along his neck and leaving very angry welts in their wake. Hook chuckled as he broke away from her, rearing his head back. He placed a finger upon her lips as she tried for more. His hooked arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, toying with the ribbons of her corset.

"Now, now, pet," his voice was husky, but clear and lough enough for Emma to hear. "Keep kissing me like that I'll take you right here on his table."

The barmaid wiggled her hips, and their captain hissed between his teeth. "What if I want to be taken in such a way? I don't mind, _captain_. But if you want to be a gentleman, we have rooms upstairs."

Hook's hand escorted the woman off his lap and he stood. Emma almost choked on her drink at how apparent his arousal was beneath his tight leather pants. The barmaid twirled and they made their way past her. The cheers grew louder but dulled in her ears when she felt the sharp end of his hook graze the back of her neck. Not enough to break skin, but enough to drive her mad with anger and longing. God. He did that on purpose. Didn't he? In the eyes of others, it was a passing gesture, a pirate captain losing his footing, or something as such, but for Emma, it was a sign from him to her. A sign to piss her off. It had to be. That's why she was so angry.

And before she could wonder why she even longed for him—in whatever way her heart or body, whichever, was trying to tell her—she threw up her walls, hushing the offending feeling.

The last words Emma heard was: "I'm always a gentleman."

Emma suddenly felt sick. Well, wasn't he just a pirate as well?

She grimaced and tossed her cards down.

She won with a royal flush.

* * *

**Don't hate me QQ. I had to do it for plot reasons! Review anyway? :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Listen

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**

**Summary: Emma had never met someone as infuriating as the captain of the Jolly Roger in her 28 years of being a talented thief. When he requires her help to find a dagger to "skin" the Dark One as he likes to say, what she's really agreeing to is late night fights, breaking her walls, falling in love, oh, and winning the war with her parents she knew nothing about. Emma Swan doesn't know what she should be mad about. How about that coin purse he tried to steal that started this whole thing….**

**Warnings: This is AU. There is no Curse. Hook returns to the Enchanted Forest from Neverland when Emma is 28. Emma is still an orphan. Reasons being that I prefer her to have that lost boy/lost girl connection with Hook. Henry does exist and will be explained for as the story progresses.**

**A/N: WAAAAAAAAHHHH I'm SO SORRY! D: MY internet broke… had to wait for AT&T guy… he just fixed it today and then my wireless adapter broke too -_- Regardless… I'm back! :D with 2 weeks left of school then back to our original routine ^_^ For reasons that I will spoil this chapter, my real A/N is at the bottom! Longest chapter to date! Hope it makes up for the loss of two days! Had LOADS of fun writing this one i edited it for 2 weeks straight till I felt right about it :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Hook slipped into his coat early in the morning, brushing away the dust and dirt it had picked up during his wrestle with the bar wench. The woman was allowed him to exploit her by his own rules, and exploit her he did until her throat was raw from screaming. He smirked and licked his teeth while he readjusted it. Hook felt refreshed and now able to return to handling Swan properly.

He paused in tying his laces and glanced at the woman on the disheveled bed over his shoulder. She was sound asleep, snoring a little. Her pale skin was painted in the morning light, exposing how covered she was in his dark markings. She shifted and pulled the covers closer to her body, a leg still dangling over the edge of the bed.

The entire time… he couldn't remove _her_ from his mind. It was bloody frustrating, and so he took the woman as he would have loved to take Swan: rough and appreciative, with fire and passion. But the wench was too willing. He knew that Swan would fight him. She wouldn't be as eager as the bar wench. Oh, no. She would claw at him. She would defend her walls with turrets of hurtful words and taunts. She would push him away and if he didn't come back quickly enough he would lose his hold on her. Swan would want him to prove why she should give anything to him.

That was his reading of her. With sexual implications and without. It was safe to say that she needed plausible reasons to be a wanton woman. For all he knew, the woman had been celibate since her son's birth. It was debatable. It seemed as if no man had gotten close to her since Neal and Hook's charms were never turned down, until Swan, and it made her all the more desirable. A fight worth jumping into.

The whole night, Hook had to refrain himself from saying her name: Emma.

_Emma._

_Emma._

Every mark on the wench's throat and chest were the times he held himself back from whispering it as he thrust into her. Each scratch and purple bruise on her hips were the times he lost himself in his imagination of taking the swan princess. Her cries and moans were delicious, yes, but he really wanted to hear Swan's.

He clicked his hook back into place and left the room without another look.

After exiting the empty tavern, he squinted under the bright dawn sun. He inhaled the salty air and made way for his ship, where his crew was waiting for him. After several paces, Hook frowned as gleeful realization dawned on him, past the haze of the ale and beer last night.

Swan was there as well. Swan saw him take the bar wench to an unused room. Swan _responded_.

Hook's satisfied smirk started to crawl back up again.

Swan was trying so hard not to say or do anything. They sat as far away as possible from each other, but that did little to stop her from sneaking glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking. He was _always _looking.

After their spat, after admitting to himself _again_ that Swan was not his to control, for anyone to control, his hunger for her grew tenfold. Most men loved having control over their women, Hook preferred to have a long, good fight before they showed exactly what the other did to them. And one of these days… Swan would know. She would know how her confidence made him want her, how her fire made him want to play with her, how her vulnerability that she shared with no one, made him want to hold her.

By not touching him, she made him lose his bloody mind, and judging by her crumbling walls, he was doing the same to her. And the kiss they shared previously had all but almost collapsed both of them.

A man could only do so much under the heat of one woman's stare and the touch of another woman. Did that make him a lesser man? Perhaps. It was carnal, it was primal. He _needed_ it.

Swan was right, he would take a woman to his bed with every chance he got. But seeing as how Swan would keep a healthy distance between them, they wandered the seas with the woman not warming his bed. It drove him mad, as he knew it drove the men of his ship mad. A companion who offered them nothing. Several times in the galley, Hook had to make it clear to all of them that Swan was his for the taking by words, a beating, or a threat with a blade at their throat. They were just words, however, he knew it would vast amounts of time—of wooing—to get Swan to want him, and that was exactly how he wanted it.

Unlike before, when he didn't care how a woman felt about him as long as she wanted him…

So similarly to how he had things with Milah…

He wanted Swan to _want _him.

—And unlike with Milah, it was pushing his gentleman qualities to the limit.

Very much like last night.

He had a mind to leave his seat and walk straight up to Swan at the other end of the table and capture her taunting lips again. Show her exactly what he dreamed of doing to her languid body. He had to restrain himself from strutting over to fondle with her breasts that were free from the torturous corset last night, and watch her grow embarrassed at becoming undone in the view of his crew as he played with her fire.

But he was a gentleman.

And he needed Swan to not run off on him.

So, yes, he took the bar wench, because if he didn't, with more beer in their blood, he would've had Swan begging for him as the night went on. Hook snorted. And when the sun rose, he might've found the bed empty, with her and her son run off when she came to and realized what happened.

_Or… she might not_.

Hook hummed and turned a corner—

—Almost running straight into a blade.

Hook inhaled. This won't do. He glanced down the sword to the gilded hilt being gripped loosely by a ring laden hand. The sword tilted upward, forcing his head to do the same. The possessor was hiding in the shadows.

"Well, my boy, I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Hook's blood ran cold as rage roared within his ears. All the muscles in his face twitched rapidly to force his face into a dark sneer—he fought against it, not wanting to give a possibly _pleasing _knowledge to the man in the shadows that he could still get a rise out of him. He exhaled deeply and licked his lips. The voice was all too familiar within his oldest of nightmares.

"And I, you." Hook took a step back, glaring at the storm grey eyes that seemed to glow within the darkness. There was a sinister laughter within them that Hook couldn't replicate.

The sword followed him, the man stepped out of the shadows with an all too familiar, but mirthless, smirk on his face. Hook wanted to lunge as memories of his past and pain invaded him.

Hook felt like he was staring at a reflection that wanted him dead.

"Oh, come now, boy. Don't look at me like that. I haven't seen you in… well… _years_." The pirate followed Hook out into the light, his dreadful, dark blue garments that resembled troubled seas rustling in the light wind. He was tall, almost lanky underneath the garments, his long thick beard covered the lower half of his face, and his grey eyes were as cold as the heart Hook knew him to possess. It was a face he was never going to be ready to see. A face so similar to his that had taken him years to convince, whenever spotted in a reflection, was his own and not the man he despised.

"I had planned to keep it that way. What are you still doing alive?" Hook hissed between his teeth and clenched his fist.

The tip of the blade dug into the skin underneath his jaw, right at a pulse point, as the pirate leaned in closer.

"I've been playing this game a lot longer than you, lad. I knew I would see you again when rumors spread of your, ehm, _escape_ to Neverland." He laughed, mocking Hook. "And I thought, 'there we are, a _smart_ lad'. Finding the treasures of realms no one ever believed in, just as we planned all those many years ago, learning a way to stop our aging." He tipped his hat to Hook. "As late as I am, I must also say, Killian, I swelled with pride when you turned your back to the royals and became a vengeful pirate. At least one of my sons is following what he was destined for."

Hook grinded his teeth together. He would say no more. The fact that this man… his coward of a father, had found him and put him in a dangerous position, meant one thing: his ship was in jeopardy.

"Oh? Nothing to say?" his father circled him, keeping his blade pointed at him. "No questions as to how your father is still alive?"

"It matters not." Hook listened closely for any sudden moves. He kept his eyes on the slow moving shadows when he couldn't see his father, and when he would see those eyes he once loved as a child, he would watch them for any emotion. Any opening. But he was only fooling himself. His father was a pirate, through and through, a pirate who truly only thought of himself.

"It's quite a lovely tale," he chuckled as he stood in front of Hook again, staring him down with mocking eyes. "You used to love hearing my stories—"

"What do you want?" Hook growled, leaning forward and causing the blade to prick his skin.

"—I travelled across the lands of this realm and grew so terribly bored. I was getting old. And I wasn't done. I knew I wasn't. But alas, no more magic beans." His father licked his teeth and quirked a brow at him. "I made a deal with a sea witch. Follow the mermaids to an island so grand and full of lost treasures. Bring her back her stolen scepter, and keep whatever else I find. And within the caves of the island, I would find immortality. Funny that sea witches don't tell a simple sailor the whole story."

"You are not a simple sailor."

His father laughed and sharply pulled his blade down, bringing forth a shallow trail of blood on Hook's throat. He winced. "No, my boy, I'm not. I remained immortal, as long as I resided on that island, after having to drink from their fountains. But once I returned to this realm, it all vanished. But it's quite alright. Word in the sails was that a fearsome cutthroat—a _Captain_ _Hook_ had returned from his own grand adventure. Curious, considering he had departed over three hundred years ago. I thought to take a leaf from his book, regain my immortality, in a new realm. Imagine my surprise when I saw my son in the tavern, with a hook for a hand."

Hook wretched his blade free as his father brought his blade up to swing down. They locked, Hook holding his father's wrist while the latter held his brace, laughing as he kept his hook at bay.

"Still sore, my son? I can make you hurt in a lot more places that just that black heart of yours."

Hook grunted and kicked him back. Bad form. The villagers who had no business knowing what was happening started to peak from their windows at the sound of swords clashing. It was far too early for swordplay in the sleepy port, even with the Evil Queen being so close.

He brought his cutlass down, but his father brushed it off with a second, smaller blade, an evil laugh full of teeth protruding from his lips. Their blades clashed several times, sometimes shrieking against each other, each time growing louder than the last as Hook started to lose himself in rage.

Bad form.

His father spun and nicked his neck again when Hook overextended.

_Very bad form._

Even if the white-hot anger gave him extra strength.

When their blades locked a second time, Hook pulled his father's foot from under him with his namesake, causing the older man to stumble back into a wall.

He tried to catch his breath while he backed away, sword pointed at his father whose lips drew back in a cheeky grin. Each breath he took was rattling his lungs painfully.

"I hear you're searching for revenge? On this, _crocodile_ who took your hand? Who took your_ love_?" His father straightened himself, his maelstrom eyes growing darker.

Hook bit his tongue. Say no more. _Say no more_. He shook his head and sheathed his sword, the adrenaline in his blood pumping so furiously that his vision started to turn red. His father took another step towards him. And another, and another. And Hook couldn't understand why he didn't just walk off. Leave. Take his ship. His men. His swan. And sail off at full speed to Port Royal.

His father stood toe to toe with him, the grin replaced with a sneer on his face.

"I'll tell you something, boy. Something I learned a long time ago." He raised his hand and ran his rough, calloused fingers across the old scar on Hook's cheek. "Love is weakness."

Hook's arm swung out, catching his father in his jaw. His father grunted and stumbled to his knee. A decent amount of pent up rage happily bled from his clenched fist and he felt lighter. Shady looking men, who he assumed was his father's, jumped from the shadows and caught their captain, while he laughed, the sound scratching the inner part of Hook's ears.

"Be glad that was my fist, and not my hook," he growled, turning heel and quickly leaving them.

"My boy! _Killian_!" He kept walking. "Your ship is mighty beautiful I must say. Enchanted wood?"

He walked faster.

* * *

"You and Henry, in my quarters. Now."

Emma struggled against Hook who had her arm in a vice grip as he dragged her onto the main deck. Several times she tried to dig her heels in the boards, but he would only need to yank her as if she was a rag doll to get her to wobble on her feet, forcing her to keep up with him unless she wanted to fall flat on her face. Henry was following closely behind with his eyes wide.

"Hook. Hook! Hook, what the hell is going on?"

The crew looked dangerous. Most had straightened out of their usual slumps as they fingered their weapons, watching the gangplank with keen eyes. Some of them leaned over the other side and the bow, watching other ships. There was one man in the crow's nest who was searching for something along the masts with his hand over his eye and his other on a flintlock. What was going on? Better question, who were they looking for?

Jameson hurried onto the deck from the gangplank, out of breath as he yelled at his captain.

"That's the last of the cargo, captain!"

"About bloody time, get this ship out of the docks. Now!" Hook continued to drag her and she felt her arm earning bruises.

"Alright that's enough!" Emma jumped a few steps until she was in front of Hook. Her arm was still in his grip but she now blocked his way. He growled and tried to continue. To stop him, she swung out her other arm, grabbing a rigging. His men were untying the sails and the ship was swaying frantically. "What is going on?"

"I don't have time to answer your questions, Swan." He took a step up forcing them to have their chests pressed against each other as Emma refused to move.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!" He released her arm and crouched, digging his weight into her stomach.

Emma gasped and yelped as she found herself now thrown over his shoulder.

"Hook!" she slammed her fists into his back as he walked on, placing his hand over her legs to keep her from sliding off.

"Henry, open the door." He ordered. Henry gave her a shocked look before running to obey Hook's order.

They all slipped into the room just as Emma felt the ship move away from the docks. He thrust his foot behind him, closing the door with a heavy 'boom'. Emma threw one last punch at his back before she was tossed onto his bed. She yelped again and tried to sit up to show him she wasn't going down without a fight until found herself cornered beneath him. Both his arms encased her and his knees were on either side of hers, one closer to the edge to balance himself on the ball of the foot, forcing her to dig herself farther into the bed as her skin crawled uncomfortably. He was close… much too close. She watched him. Watched those clear blue eyes become a raging storm.

It made no sense. Although she didn't like it at all (and she would never admit _that_ to him), he had a woman for the night. A good time. He must have, for he never came back with them last night. But with the way he stormed into their cabins and walked with his back as straight as it could possibly go, he looked so furious. Why were they leaving so quickly? Why was he so keen on having them in his quarters? Oh god they were found weren't they…

"What is it? Regina?"

"No, not the queen."

"Then what is it? Was the barmaid you took a royal in disguise?" she almost shook her head, sarcasm rolling off her tongue with ease.

"_Emma_."

She froze as her name tumbled out of his lips. He grabbed her chin and held it, boring his eyes into hers. "I'll answer you at another time. Right now, I need you and Henry to stay in here. Don't open the door unless it's me. Understood?"

It was strangely intimate. Having him hover above her, saying her given name, staring at her so intently that she shivered, wondering if he was a passionate lover last night, or a rough and hungry one as his crew boasted. It was such an odd thought that she couldn't stop the creeping blush as she nodded.

A small grin broke out onto his serious face. "If I wasn't in such a rush, I'd inquire you about that blush of yours." He stood, giving her a chance to breathe air that didn't taste like him. "Henry, what did I say?"

"Don't open the door unless it's you," he quipped.

"Too right. If anything," Hook reached into a cabinet and tossed Henry a sword. "Remember what I taught you."

Henry barely had a chance to nod as Hook turned and shut his door. She heard the lock turn and the tumblers fall. Emma finally leaned up and stared at the door while Henry rushed past her to press his face against the window.

"What do you think is happening?"

"I don't know kid." And she didn't like not knowing. She slipped her hand into her boot and frowned. Where on earth did her lock picks go? She felt her other boot and growled. Hook. Damn him.

Emma jumped onto her feet and made her way to the same cabinet Hook pulled Henry's sword out. When she opened the door, the ship shook with a loud 'BANG'.

She grabbed a nearby post to steady herself and looked over her shoulder at Henry who slipped off the window sill and landed on the floor. There was a loud groan and sharp creaking, like wood pressing and grating against another piece of wood. She felt the ship dip to the right and had a sinking feeling in her gut.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, what was that? More mermaids?"

There weren't any more hits to the ship, so she crossed out her son's theory.

"No, I don't think so, it felt heavier." She ran back to the windows and pushed them open. Emma leaned out, looking to her right. She spotted another bowsprit far too close to the ship. "I think someone crashed into us…"

Then they heard it. The battle cries and the ringing sounds swords being pulled from their scabbards. Emma looked up, spotting men swinging from the ropes of the other ship onto theirs.

"Another pirate ship?" Henry asked, trying to look as well. At the sight of the invading men, she understood Hook's motives. She crouched and grabbed her son by the shoulders.

"Henry, do you know Hook's quarter's well?" He nodded. "Good. Hide somewhere."

"No, I want to help."

"Henry," she hissed and jerked her head towards the door when she heard something heavy fall onto it. "Henry. Listen to me. Hook and I need to help us by staying safe. If you run out there, one of _us_ might get run through worrying about your well-being."

"But Hook's been training me!"

"I know! I know but this isn't training right now. This is real life. These are trained _killers_. I need you to hide. Please!"

Henry's face grew red, upset that once again, he couldn't help. But he nodded anyway and ran to the other side of the room where the other door was. He gave her one last look and whispered, "Be careful…" then closed the door. She heard scraping behind it, hoping that he was barring the door.

Emma ran back to the cabinet as there was more banging on the door opposite of Henry. It sounded like someone was getting shoved into it rather than someone trying to break in. She pulled out a cutlass and a few throwing knives and attached them to her body. She glanced at the door, thinking to pick her way out, but when it boomed again with a pained yell behind it, she opted for the windows.

After grabbing a ledge to pull herself out, she carefully shimmied her way up, using the many angles and edges to hoist herself up. Not long after she made it out, she yelped and pressed her body to the carvings on the ship as a body, yelling, was tossed over and dropped past her. She looked down, watching the man sputter up and swim to the other ship.

God, who did Hook piss off this time? She turned to the other ship and spotted red sails and felt her blood chill—someone wanted them dead.

When she reached the railing, she heard a gruff voice yell out, "GENTS! Allow me the pleasure of fighting the captain of this ship!"

Emma hoisted herself over and gaped at the new scuff marks and blood that littered the boards of the deck. There were no bodies, _yet_. She crouched low nonetheless, using the helm and rigging to hide herself. She peered through the bars and watched as Hook and another pirate circled one another. There were a few sharp, teasing thrusts in the air between them as they waited for the other to launch a proper attack.

Emma looked around. No one was severely hurt, just a few cuts here and there, but they all watched as their captains danced. She leaned forward a bit and held her breathe as the older man jumped forth, catching Hook's arm. The crowd jeered.

Hook grinned, licking his bottom lip like a hungry, wild animal.

"That's it?"

"Not at all, my boy." He lunged again. Hook spun, the length of his coat confusing the other man as he slashed down, catching the man in his calf.

When the man turned back, slowly, Emma's brow furrowed. Their grins were eerily identical.

"All of this could be avoided, Killian. Just hand me the ship and I'll be on my merry way."

"You obviously don't know a thing about me. So let me clue you in: I'll never give up the Jolly Roger without a fight." Hook lunged this time. Their swords screeched over the yelling of their on-lookers.

Emma watched as they parried, blocked, and thrust against one another. She watched as Hook looked to be exactly where he belong. Fighting, surviving, and not carrying a woman and her son to their new home. There was a spark in his eye that had been absent the entire time she had been on the ship. But there was something else. Something much darker in contrast to the light.

The other pirate cheated. He kicked a rope on the floor towards Hook, entangling his feet. At the stumble, the pirate slashed at the hilt in Hook's hand, causing it to go flying off. He swung down again, while Hook swung his left arm up, catching the blade with his hook. He grunted as the pirate pushed him back against the railing, threatening to either shove him over board or cut straight through him.

"Useful weapon, that is." He said to their captain, nodding at his silver appendage.

"Really? Perhaps I should give you one—as a parting gift."

Emma continued to watch, praying, hoping, Hook had something under his sleeve.

She knew enough about fighting between two opposing groups to know that when the leaders fought, no one could jump in. It was one of the few honorable things about shady men. She remembered the countless times Roland had to hold her back from jumping in to help his father. It was not her fight. Just as this was a battle she couldn't interfere in.

But… this was Hook. And he looked to be struggling, maybe if she just threw a knife…

With everyone so engrossed with the swordplay, she never expected someone to grab her by her hair. She yelled in pain as she was dragged from the banister, closer to the helm.

"Well, well, well. Seems old Davey Jones' son gathered himself a new companion." Emma looked up, clawing at the hand that held her hair tight.

He was a slimy looking man. Dirty beyond words with matted hair, broken black and yellow teeth, and a battered, swirling eye. He yanked her again, away from the crowd that was jeering too loudly for them to hear her cries of pain. He tried to lift her up to her feet but she used her weight to purposely stay close to the ground. It would do no good to have them all know a woman was aboard the Jolly Roger.

"Your captain has good tastes! Mighty pretty face you've got."

"Yeah?" she huffed and smirked at him even though her scalp was screaming at her. "Too bad yours isn't." She pulled one of the throwing knives from her belt and slammed the knife into his foot.

She had her moment of smugness as the pirate yelled, until he started howling louder than what was based on the amount of pain she should've inflicted. Emma gasped as something warm and wet rained over her, practically drenching her hair. It was thick, like milk but smelled an awful lot like copper. There was a thud right next to her and she nearly fell apart when she saw what it was: a disembodied arm, still gripping her hair.

Black boots stomped into her vision. The pressed against the lifeless arm, forcing the hand to bleed profusely and release her before kicking it away. Blood continued to rush from it and left behind a thick trail as it skidded away. The man was still howling as others unfamiliar to her grabbed for him and pulled him away from the scene. Emma grabbed her hair, partially soaked in—what she now realized to be—the blood that rained over her. She held her red hands to her face, feeling bile rise in her throat, as someone else grabbed her by the back of her shirt, yanking her to her feet. Forgetting her wooziness, she yelled and reached for her sword until she saw the blue eyes of her captain.

"Hook…"

"Foolish woman. You should've listened to me." He pushed her behind him and held his blade out to the other captain who now sported a cut along his face.

"What's this, Killian? A new _lover_?"

"Hardly, she's the last key to my revenge."

The pirate, Davey Jones was his name if what the man who had his hands on her said was true, made a comical face, his mouth forming an 'o'. But it wasn't very funny to Emma when the man was threatening their life and had blood running down his face.

"Using a woman to avenge another woman? The devil must be laughing at your tactics boy."

"Why don't you go and confirm that for me since I'm sending you in that direction anyway." Hook lunged, catching the pirate's sword with his and then slashing across Jones' chest with his hook. The pirated yelled and kicked at Hook, forcing him back to Emma.

He held onto a rigging, breathing haphazardly, and Hook smirked. "Thanks, old man."

Hook slashed at a rope and a pulley swung down from the left. It caught Jones across the face, forcing him to the ground. Hook quickened his strides and kicked the sword away from the pirate who laughed, gripping his bloody chest.

Hook pressed his blade to the unwounded part of the man's torso as the crowd of pirates grew silent. Emma's own heart was lodged in her throat. She stepped close to Hook, watching a maddening look spread over his face. She couldn't fight the dreadful feeling that he was going to kill this man.

"Go ahead boy. My time is up anyway. I just wanted to be sure that you could carry on the Jones' legacy. Even Liam would be proud."

Hook leaned down and slammed his hook across Davey Jones' face. "You are _not_ allowed to speak his name so casually."

"Why the hell not? He's my son just as much as you are. Shame he died. I would have loved to see you two roaming the seas together. Bringing freight to those who dare to tread across my depths." The man spat out the blood in his mouth and smiled.

"Liam would never."

"Ah… but you would… you are my _perfect_ son." Jones' eyes darted to her and she fought the shiver that came from being under his gaze. He smirked. The same smirk Hook gave her when he had something planned in his mind. "Almost, anyway. Your infatuation with these _women_ will be the death of you."

"As you said, time is up, old man." He pulled back his arm to end the life of the pirate, his _father_, in front of him. Her hands jumped to her face as a useless scream lodged itself in her throat.

"Killian!"

Jameson threw himself forward and grabbed Hook by his sword arm, holding it back. They struggled, Hook's rage having the upper hand. She exhaled a little bit of her anxiety.

"Release me, Jameson." Hook growled, keeping his eyes on his father whose grin only widened.

"Liam. Think of Liam! What would he have you do?" Jameson's face tried to be the main object in Hook's vision by being very close to their captain's. He was covered in sweat, his eyes were stern but anxious, and his teeth were bared as he tried to hold his captain off. He grunted through it, almost losing the battle with Hook's rage that was slowly inching forward with each second. Davy Jones watched it all with gleeful eyes. It was almost like he was begging his son to further blacken his heart by killing his kin. It wasn't death he was looking for, from what Emma could see in his eyes, it was to see if Hook was worthy—and that clenched her heart so tight she felt that she would collapse.

"Killian! Stop! Liam would not approve. Not like this!"

Hook inhaled.

It was completely silent, except for the occasional moan from the man Hook maimed. Emma could see him struggling. Struggling against Jameson, struggling against himself, against his memory of this Liam, who must have been his brother. She edged closer, ready to help Jameson if needed.

After what seemed like years Hook released the breath he was holding and yanked his arm away from Jameson. He glared at his mate who planted his feet firmly on the ground with his hands raised, keeping an eye on the fallen captain and his captain's sword.

Hook's nose scrunched in anger, but thankfully, he ended up only pointing his sword once more at his father.

"I want you off my ship. Away from my sails, away from _me_. Like you had been since I was a boy. Next time I see you take warning shots across my bow, I'll lock Jameson up so that I can kill you."

Jones chortled, leaning up on his elbows as she watched his son with laughing eyes. "I welcome the challenge."

His men ran to his side, helping him up as Hook walked away, sheathing his sword. He walked past Emma, refusing to look at her. But she caught the waver in his eyes that betrayed him. Emma reached and gripped the edge of his coat before he left her. He looked at her, this time, from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. She didn't feel guilty that she ran up to help. What did he expect her to do? Did he really expect her to stay back and listen to the fights while her nerves wrecked her body? No. As pissed as she was with him that wasn't how she did things. That wasn't how she appreciated help no matter how much they taunted her. Nonetheless, she understood. This was his world, where he knew what to expect. She should've listened to him.

He leaned in close and searched her blood stained face. Emma gulped, feeling fire brush against her cheeks. He pushed aside a clumped lock and tucked it behind her ear. She expected him to stop there as they were being watched by his crew and another, but instead, he let his fingers race along her jaw to her chin. He tilted her face up so their eyes met fully. Blue to green. Sea to forest.

"You should be."

His face was cold as stone but his eyes told a different story. He was worried for her.

Emma let a small smile grace her lips and his eyes darted to her mouth to watch it come to life.

"Killian. You really should listen to your father."

Hook looked over her and his face contorted to fear.

Something foreign broke through her skin.

Emma screamed, feeling a blade dig itself into her side. White hot pain seared through her and bright lights flashed before her eyes. She tried reaching behind for the blade that invaded her body and whimpered as pain jolted through her whole frame in powerful waves, clenching her muscles and rendering them useless. It didn't split through the other side, just puncturing deep enough that it bloody hurt. She felt her lungs rattle painfully with every gasp of air she took and feared the blade had pierced through her right one. The blade was removed with a sharp downward pull and the wind added salt to the gaping flesh.

Chaos resumed.

She heard battle cries, splashes, more swords, and a cold laugh that did nothing for the hot pain in her body.

She fell forward, clutching her side. She clenched her teeth together tight as Hook caught her, pulling her close to his body while he yelled at his crew to chase after the men. They slowly sank to the floor, both of them groping for each other, both of them shaking for their own reasons. Hook used a knee to cradle her head and applied pressure to her wound to stanch the bleeding. She wanted to punch him because it only increased her agony.

"No! Killian, forget him. Forget your father. We need all hands on deck, Miss Swan—"

Hook realigned them, so she was now cradled in the crook of his arm, moving her hair from her wet face and smearing a new bloody trail. He was as pale as a ghost. His blue eyes were frantic and he cupped her face, forcing her to watch him with a blurry vision.

"Swan! Swan! Hang on!"

She gripped the lapels of his coat to tell him to calm down, the action costing her. Emma cried out and arched at the pain that refused to allow her any movement. She had never experienced anything like this. Was this what torture felt like? Was this was Robin, Hook, and they're men went through on more than one occasion. Panting, her eyes darted to his namesake, and she groaned. Was she going to lose something too?

"Captain—"

She shoved her face in his shoulder to muffle her screams of agony, slamming her fist into his other shoulder as he hooked his other arm underneath her and lifted her up. God it hurt!

STOP!

"Get out of the way! Jameson! My quarters. Smee, get us out of here! Full speed to Port Royal!"

"Cap'n! I don't—"

"Forget the enchantment! Get! Us! MOVING!"

Emma let her tears of pain fall and bit her lip as she hung on tight to the captain. "You couldn't carry me like this earlier?" although she tried to make the situation lighter than it really was her voice quivered.

His hand around her shoulder gripped her tighter. "This is no time for you to jest Swan—bloody hell open the damned door!"

She heard a crash and they were moving with haste again. She heard one door open just as another closed.

"Hook—"

"Shit. Jameson, get Henry out of here."

"Come along son—"

"What happened to my mom!"

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with, lad."

"She's bleeding!"

"I'm fully aware of that, Henry."

"Mom! MOM!" His cries became muffled as a door shut upon them.

Everyone was being so noisy. She felt feverish. She was probably just sick. That's right. She was imagining things. She wasn't on a pirate ship. Just a silly dream. She just finished a raid right? Oh, Robin was going to have a fit with her. First the arrow now this? Where did it come from again?

"Swan…"

She felt the softness of a bed and whimpered when her side moved again. Pressure removed itself from the wound and she felt her life source bleed out. Her arm swung out in panic but was pushed aside by cool metal.

"Emma."

Her name… His hand touched her face, wiping away the blood, sweat and tears with the pad of his thumb. He was hot against her skin. Too hot.

Go away….

"Why is it so hot…"

"She's delirious, captain."

"Find me a needle, thread, some cloth, and fresh rum."

Emma stiffened at the word 'rum' and gripped his arm, the tears falling out of her eyes again. "No…please…" She'll be good this time… just stop it all…Where in god's name was she…

"Emma, listen to me." She moaned and her head rolled back. "Emma, _Emma_. Love. Don't let go. Don't you dare let go."

Captain…Pirates… There was one…

"Hook…" She tried looking at him but he was all a blur. The only thing that made it through the haze was the clear blue eyes.

"Shh. Save your strength. Don't talk."

She heard a cork pop and felt liquid run down her side not long after.

Everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: So, my bubble was busted at the 'Jolly Roger' episode… I was with the many hopefuls that wished Blackbeard was Killian's father but! It's ok. It's my story and I can still play with it how I please. Davey Jones is still in the air (How can you give Killian a surname such as JONES and not lead to that? Oooh… what if he was Davy Jones? Like how Rumple is also beast? O_O) Not to mention I had everything planned out so I need to remain with what is happening. Please Review :D**


	15. Fragments

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**

**Summary: Emma had never met someone as infuriating as the captain of the Jolly Roger in her 28 years of being a talented thief. When he requires her help to find a dagger to "skin" the Dark One as he likes to say, what she's really agreeing to is late night fights, breaking her walls, falling in love, oh, and winning the war with her parents she knew nothing about. Emma Swan doesn't know what she should be mad about. How about that coin purse he tried to steal that started this whole thing….**

**Warnings: This is AU. There is no Curse. Hook returns to the Enchanted Forest from Neverland when Emma is 28. Emma is still an orphan. Reasons being that I prefer her to have that lost boy/lost girl connection with Hook. Henry does exist and will be explained for as the story progresses.**

**A/N: HAPPY THURSDAY! I am two reviews from 100… But it's okay because I know I'll make it with this powerful one! :D YAY YOU GUYS ARE AMAZINGGGGGGG.**

**One more week of school~ OH OH OH guess what? I finished the timeline and structure for this fic :D we're looking at a possible 40 chapters! Unless my muse decides to deviant from time to time… adding or subtracting a few chapters… Thanks for sticking through with me! Here's another loaded one! Also… take caution: This is where you will find the M rating's footing. Enjoy! **

* * *

"How does she fair?"

"No improvement."

"Bloody fucking hell, it's been days."

It was hot again. Sweltering, with dry air invading her bruised lungs. At least this time she was somewhat comfortable…

"Perhaps he oiled it in poison."

"If that be the case I'd be in bed as well, happily alongside her…"

Something cool touched her face.

"How is her son?"

"Livid with me. His temper is just as bad as his mother's."

There was a small chuckle. "They're all each other has. You understand that, remember?"

"Aye, but I try not to."

They sounded familiar. She was safe, then, right?

Her hand crept to the pressure that skittered along her forehead. She didn't know what to expect. It was cold and hot at the same time. When her fingers brushed against foreign skin, the pressure vanished with the skin ripping away from her. The wet cloth felt like heaven and she moved it along her face in a drowsy motion. Everything was hazy. Did she hit her head?

"Swan…"

Who called her that? Her name was Emma.

Odette… the children of her childhood… No, Emma Swan was 'Swan Princess' in those years… Never just Swan… except…

New pressure applied to her face. A hand with cool rings. The thumb caressed the curve of her cheek. She blinked her eyes open, the blur of her vision started to disperse. The only thing that was even remotely clear was the bright blue orbs… similar to…

The sea she was riding on.

"Hook…" she croaked, wincing from the pain of her cotton throat.

He flashed her a grin, the white of his teeth taking up space in her haze.

"Hey, beautiful."

"What happened?" she tried to move up and hissed sharply as pain boiled up the right side of her body.

Another hand, obviously not Hook's as his only one was still caressing her face, pushed her back down. They nudged her on to her other side and lifted her shirt, gently prodding the source of her pain. She was bandaged with torn strips of cloth and saw the fringe of thin strings peeking out from under the cloth. Emma closed her eyes and groaned as a smaller degree of pain blossomed.

"You were stabbed. With a sword that sadly wasn't my own." Unable to help herself in her weak state, she snorted a chuckle and watched as his eyes widened a fraction. "I think it's quite clear, she's still trying to collect herself. You've never laughed at my jests before, Swan."

Emma remembered. The other pirate ship, the red flag, the older man who looked almost identical to Hook…

She sighed, as they let her lay on her back again and leaned into his palm. Why was it still there? He was too hot as well…but…it was strangely soothing on her clammy skin. "It was a bit funny…"

Finally, her vision was clear.

Emma lifted a hand, he didn't pull away, and traced her weak fingers against his scar.

"Where did you get this one?" the corner of his mouth picked up. He pushed her hand back to the bed.

"That's a story for another time, love. You need more rest."

He picked up a tumbler and held it to her lips as she took cautious sips of the cool, fresh water. She closed her eyes as it quenched her parched throat. Bliss,

"I'm tired of resting… how long have I been out?"

"Only four days."

"_Only four days_?"

"Aye. Not very good at staying awake through a little battle wound, are you, Swan?"

He removed himself from her side and she almost grabbed at him to stay. She bit the inside of her cheek to give her brain a firm 'no'. Her body appeared to ache for a whole other reason, almost begging for her to ask for him to return to her. It was such an odd sensation that she wondered if he lingered by her side the entire time she was out.

She watched him watch her, backing away with his hand holding his buckle. He looked… so… No, don't finish that thought. Good lord, was _everything_ rushing back to her? Emma cleared her freshly satiated throat and looked anywhere but him.

There was a small splash at her side and she looked at the other man beside her, giving a tender smile.

"Jameson."

He returned her smile. "Miss Swan. Pleasure to have you back." He wrung the cloth and replaced the other one on her forehead. Their fingers grazed again and she gripped his fingers tightly to reassure him and herself that she was well and appreciated his caring nature.

There was a sound of someone stomping their foot. Both of them looked to Hook who now had a foot resting back on the weight bearing post. He shrug his shoulders and looked just as clueless as they did, but then Emma saw Jameson bow and shake his head, his shoulders quaking from silent laughter. What…?

Emma shook her head as well. "Where's Henry?"

"In your cabins. I didn't think it right for the boy to watch his mother struggle with surviving a battle wound." Said Hook

"I didn't struggle…" this time Jameson's laugh wasn't silent. He waved off her glare with a choked 'forgive me' and returned to cooling her face. "Regardless… my thanks."

"'Tis nothing, milady."

Jameson stood, dusting his pants, his good natured smile still plaster on his lips. "You must be terribly hungry. I'll run some food from the galley."

Hook nodded his mate out while Emma tried to sit up.

"Oi, keep your back to the bed. We took extra care in stitching your wound."

Emma waved the comment off weakly and propped herself against the headboard. She lifted her shirt and winced at the angry red skin creeping from the bandages. This was her first serious stitching in years, she only hoped the pirates knew what they were doing and didn't leave behind an infection. But then again, they were led by a captain who used rum to cure just about anything. He _had_ tidied up her shoulder before.

"Is it really that bad?"

The captain shrugged, fingering his hook. "We've had worse."

She released the edge of the shirt and noticed it was not her usual white ones. This one was shear and black, fit for a frame similar to her own.

"Whose shirt is this?" she buried her nose in the collar. It smelled as if it was recently removed from a chest, old and unused.

He was taking a second too long to answer. She looked up at him, catching the melancholy look in his eyes. When he realized he had been caught, he scratched the back of his ear and diverted his eyes from her gaze.

"Milah's." He turned his back to her and sat at his desk.

Emma, felt something bloom in her. It was…strangely romantic that he still kept his love's belongings after her passing. But there was something else there… Something that she couldn't find another name for other than jealousy and she didn't know where it was running.

"You still keep her things…"

"Aye."

She played with the hem of the shirt. If she still owned something of Neal's, would she ever give it out to a stranger? To keep warm? Possibly not… Her hand itched to reach for her necklace. "I didn't think you'd give something like that out to someone it didn't belong to."

"Normally, I don't. I'd rather have you in mine own but Jameson felt it to be uncalled for." Emma giggled. Of course.

"Good ol' Jameson."

A soft pop came from his direction. "Aye. And a righteous prat when he wants to be."

Emma rolled her eyes and snuggled her head into her pillows. "Do you ever stop drinking?"

"This one is called for," he waved the flask at her before taking a drink from its contents.

She shook her head. Pirates and their rum.

A shiver then coursed through her as a darker face and a must sinister smile invaded her thoughts."So… your father… didn't expect piracy to run in your blood."

The chair screeched against the floorboard as he propped his feet on the table with little grace. She flinched and settle deeper into the pillows. Perhaps she shouldn't have said that. Hook and his father clearly weren't on good terms. It was obvious with all the sword fighting and threats she witnessed before being stabbed. God was she so weak she no longer knew how to bite her tongue?

It was so strange to her, being out at sea, running around with one legend and then learning that his father was a darker legend. She and many other children of the realm grew up listening to both their tales, how adventurous yet dangerous the men were. Never did she think that the legends would be related, but given that no one knew Hook's real name in this generation, it must've been easier for him to just shrug it off like a pair of shoes he hated. Hook had no name in their stories. He was only known as Captain Hook, a villain who lost his humanity.

"I wish not to speak of him," was his gruff reply.

She nodded, but with her memories returning at full force of what happened on the deck, she was as curious as a cat.

"How about Liam? You all kept mentioning him."

"Swan." A warning tone. She saw his grip tighten on the flask.

"You weren't always a pirate, were you?" she pressed, brushing her matted hair over her shoulders. She wrinkled her nose at the texture. The blood was gone but it was still covered in old sweat. Of course the men would ignore her long hair when patching her up. "I can see it. In addition to what everyone's been saying. The way you fight, how you hold yourself. The way you dress even, no matter how dark and eccentric it may be."

He looked at her over his shoulder. There.

"How much more of my past do I have to reveal to you, Swan, to get you to trust me with your own?"

Emma drew her lips within her mouth. She _was_ prying rather deeply. Deeper than she'd let anyone else do to her. How… she laughed. To be honest, she half wished he would tell her more of himself. There were so many layers to this pirate. So many different layers and moments that shaped him. She could tell from the moment he switched from being a flirtatious man, to a vengeful beast and back within a few seconds, not missing a single beat. At least she understood one layer: he was a passionate man. A man who felt everything within his very soul, but by being a pirate, he had to learn several masks to hide behind. Without telling you, he understood exactly what happened to you, because he had felt and understood your pain. At least, that's how it was for Emma, and it annoyed her as much as it comforted her to no end.

A part of her figured with her being an 'open book' he'd get an understanding of her without her having to reveal anything. She never wanted to speak of her past, it made her relive it—it was much too painful. But he was a man who preferred her to face her fears and problems instead of running from them. He was a man who did that for a living.

"You're right."

"And you're afraid. Afraid to talk. To reveal yourself. _To bloody trust me_." He gave her such an incredulous look that she challenged him back with a hearty glare.

_See? He understands perfectly. _

They stared at each other and the pressure made Emma sank deeper in her pillows, feeling as if he was trying to break down her walls. He was taunting her, waiting for her. But what the hell was there to talk about? She still didn't feel comfortable talking about Neal, about her life. To this… man who wanted to see her beyond her walls. It was gut wrenching for her.

He smacked his lips sharply and stood.

"Going somewhere?"

"Anywhere is a lot more pleasing than being in the same room with you, you infuriating woman." He slammed the door shut just as her tumbler sailed over and smashed to pieces.

She grit her teeth at the pain of moving, hearing Hook's leave and Jameson's return.

Asshole.

* * *

"Mom, you might need to cut your hair."

"Don't tell me something like that," she hissed as he encountered yet _another_ mass of tangles with her comb.

"It's just hair…"

"It's my hair!"

Henry giggled behind her and nudged her head to the bucket to rinse her hair again.

"How's everything been going?" she asked him, wanting to move the subject from the dreadful thought of having to cut her hair. Hook had finally let her son in to see her, falling and tripping over her threats of moving and reopening her wounds just to find her son.

When Henry flew to her arms, she smothered him with kisses while he cried in her neck. Cursing her for almost leaving him alone. The whole time, Hook was watching them. Watching her. And in fear that he'd send her son back out, she bit back the pain that racked her body from hugging her son.

"Fine. The others have healed their wounds already. The ship's finally slowed down. We'll be at Port Royal within a week or so."

Emma frowned. If she drew up her mental map of the realm, Port Royal should have been another month's journey by ship. Port Jefferson was equidistant from their village and Port Royal, how was that possible?

Henry gave her a toothy grin. "Enchanted ship, remember mom."

Very enchanted it seemed. Emma rolled her eyes.

"If that be the case, you would think that the captain would've hauled us to Port Royal then."

Once that stubborn knot was removed, Henry soaked her hair once last time before rubbing out the dampness with a towel.

"Hook's been sleeping."

Emma snorted. "So?"

Her son gave an exasperated sigh and she had a mind to turn over and flick him between the eyes. "Remember what Robin and Friar Tuck said about magic? It _always_ comes with a price. Hook's been using the enchantment on the ship to get us out faster but it's taking all of his energy. He's only seen for half a day at the helm before stumbling off for a nap."

Well… that certainly made sense. "Where's he been sleeping?" She only saw the captain once or twice since she awoke. Jameson had been the one to check on her, redress her wound and bring her food. They only made small talk as he only arrived to wake her and help her fall back asleep after she ate and was redressed. It was Hook's quarters, yet he was nowhere to be found. She never felt the bed dip to extra weight either.

"First mate's quarters. Smee's been a little grumpy." They snorted a laugh together.

Henry crawled into her lap, wrapped his arms around her neck, and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She returned the hug and kiss, feeling her heart warm up so much she feared it would burst.

"Love you, mom."

"Love you too, kiddo."

Henry was so terrified that she was going to leave him alone in this world. She promised him, the moment the wet nurse placed him in her arms, she would never leave him. She would fight through the Netherworld to find her way back to him.

They stayed in their warm position for hours, talking about just almost anything. What Henry would learn in the Royal Palace (sword fighting, jousting, courting), how true the stories of the King and Queen's kindness were, where the sea would take them, what other dangerous adventures they'd have left at sea…

They spoke until dusk, when Henry finally fell asleep allowing his mother some rest as well. It was a fitful sleep, but she could hardly bring herself to wake the wonderful son she had curled up in her arms.

Emma shifted closer to the little warm body beside her. She buried her nose in his soft brown hair and let out a sleepy smile. She only wished she could give him more warmth, it was past nightfall, it was starting to get chilly in the quarters. She closed the window minutes ago, even pulled the curtains shut, hoping that would stop the cold air from entering.

There was a shuffle in front of them.

Old instincts revived from her childhood of living on the streets. Her eyes snapped half open to trick any intruders and she pulled Henry closer to her. He mumbled something, snuggling his face closer in the crook of her neck. It was almost pitch black, still well into the night, save for a single candle lit on the desk that she never touched.

The light that illuminated from it was small but enough for her to see a dark silhouette approach them. She almost shouted, until she felt something soft but heavy fall over them. A blanket.

The floorboards creaked as weight shifted above it. The shadow crouched down, pulling the comforter up to their chins. Emma bit back a gasp when she saw the hook, glinting in the orange light.

Hook stood, walking back to the desk. He picked up the candle and blew it out.

Not before Emma spotted the most wistful look she had ever seen on the man's face.

* * *

"So… I heard you've been sleeping on the job," she giggled when he choked on his aged wine.

He dabbed his lips in such a gentlemanly way that Emma had to bite her cheek to stop the next fit of giggles.

"Who told you?" he hummed, trying to be cool, but Emma witnessed the smallest tinge of pink tickle his cheeks.

"People who you can't threaten—my only two guests." She raised a brow at him while he stared at her, rubbing his thumb and middle fingers together.

Today, most of her strength had returned to her. She started moving around his quarters to stretch out her weak joints and allowing her curiosity of her captain get the best of her.

He was neurotic, that was certain. Everything had a place in his quarters. All the 'changes' she made to the room when she cleaned up after him were gone, items back in their seemingly rightful place. Including the rum she hid. There was one area where kept his jewels, another his maps—all filled and in order from regular simple maps to treasure maps—and another his letters. And it was all neat. Feeling mischievous, she purposely shuffled his maps and left the drawer ajar. The first thing he did when he arrived to have lunch with her was bustle over to his drawer, casting deadly glares her way as he fixed the small mess she made.

Numerous times he muttered, "Bad form, Swan."

During her poking and prodding of his cabin, she noticed a stench surrounding her that she just couldn't stand. She didn't want the captain to pester her about it, humiliating her no doubt, so, she hunted for extra clothes to change into. She never found where he hid Milah's, as she would have preferred to walk in women's clothing than Hook's. But with the trail leading to dead ends she couldn't afford to be a choosy beggar. After scrubbing herself clean, she had no choice but to slip one of his shirts on, hoping that he would never notice the difference. Milah's shirt was sheer, his was lightweight, and since he was much larger than her, his shirt practically fell off of her, given the deep neckline in the front that was mean to show off his chest. To make it less obvious, she tied the shirt in the back, forcing the neckline to shrink.

"Your necklace, the swan. Where did you get it?" it was a sudden observation and at the mention of it, Emma's hand drifted up to finger it. "It's a simple trinket but I never see you without it."

She inhaled deeply. "It's uhm…" her other hand clenched to a fist in her lap.

"And perhaps every time you question my motives, you reach for it. Any special meaning?" Observant fellow…

"It's… a reminder." When she said nothing else, he shook his hook to tell her to continue. "I… It was a gift, from Henry's father… I was young and foolish. That's all."

"Ah, he hurt you."

Emma shut her eyes, letting a small remorseful smile slip forth. "Yes…"

The memories and pain returned. Not as full force as it had a tendency to when she was forced to remember, but enough that she could feel it. She tried to continue eating, but found her hands were shaking too much for her to hold utensils. She dropped them all together and leaned back, her hand back to fingering the necklace.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No. No, no, no, it's not your fault. You didn't know and you were just curious." She bowed her head and stared at the loose thread of his shirt. "And hopefully, you're nothing like him…He's possibly… alive. Out there, somewhere. I don't know. I—he left me, by choice. I was waiting to tell him that I was pregnant with Henry, and he never came back. He tried to set me up, to make me take the fall for one of his failures. Thankfully I wasn't bulging with my son yet. I could still slip through cracks and outrun anyone who wasn't a thief."

She cleared her throat as images whirled past her. She saw his lopsided grin that he shared with Henry. Saw his short hair that would wave and curl when he grew it out. His bright brown eyes that would wrinkle when he smiled. How happy he _seemed_ when he saw her, when they completed a raid together, when they had no one else in the realm but each other. He found the necklace, pure silver, in a lock box they came across in a nobleman's home. He stole it, professing his young love for her without words other than "I got you a necklace. I thought it'd be perfect for you."

A little swan to fit her name.

She told Hook the rest of her story. How in love she was, how they met, how she would've have done anything for him. For…

"What was his name?"

She laughed softly. It was such an odd name… and she had heard odder ones before, what with living in the Enchanted Forest, but his was so curious.

"His name was Neal. Odd name, don't you think?"

She looked up at Hook. His chin was propped up in his hand and his eyes were an odd shade of blue. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Aye, fit for the man though, don't _you_ think? The man _kneeled_ to the tests the gods given him, to the hand of pressure. Leaving a woman who he proclaimed to love behind with his child? And to take the brunt of his crime—" He shook his head and indicated for her to continue. He looked flustered. "It's very bad form."

Emma bit her lip. "I've been abandoned so many times in my life… I had learned how to cope with them. No one stayed or helped for too long… but Neal's hurt the most because… I..."

She had cried for days, huddling in a hovel that barely protected her from the rain and storms. She couldn't return to the home they had made. It was surrounded by men of the sheriff, all of them with weapons. She had snuck in only to retrieve her valuables and left with haste. She was back to struggling. Sneaking food, fencing random items she found, stealing warm beds. Anything to keep her and her unborn child alive. It was easier for her that she was such a skilled thief, but it was still hard. She was always hungry, having to feed for two instead of one. Within her last months, when it became impossible to sneak into homes without being loud or fumbling from a sharp kick Henry gave her, she started to lose hope that she would be able to have her child alive.

On one last pickpocket chase, she met Robin and his Merry Men who took her under their wings.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek and immediately rushed to wipe it away. She sniffled and pushed her hair from her face. "It's a reminder… that I can't trust anyone."

She picked up her fork and placed some meat on her tongue. It was dry, lost all of its flavor in her emotion. There was anger, sadness, disappointment… All the emotions she once felt eleven years ago rushing back to her that she wanted to scream but she didn't. At least this time, she could handle it. She dropped the fork again and rest her forehead in her hand. "I want to hate him so much… But he had given me someone else so full of love that I can't help but thank him every now and then."

"Don't."

The tone was heavy, angered beyond words. So deep that it rumbled through the bones in her body. She looked up, catching the loathing in Hook's eyes. Her mouth fell slightly.

"He had nothing to do with your son other than giving you his seed. Henry grew without that coward. He became the boy he is under your nurturing. That's not Neal's touch. That's yours."

Emma shook her head. "You've seen my son. You see how he is. He's so trusting, a believer in everyone and everything that's good."

"Then perhaps, you did as well when you were young." Perhaps…

As she grew older, Emma learned to fog the happier memories of her past. It was painful, remembering a time you were happy in a time you were losing hope, it made her fall lower into a dark whole. When living with the older woman, she trusted Odette and believed her stories. Believed in goodness and true love. She trusted the villagers who watched out for her and the strangers who passed through. She once believed the snotty little brats who pushed her to do daring things that involved approaching magical creatures and silly folk lore. When she was little, before Odette was taken from her, she believed that there was only good in the world, that everyone, including the evil ones, only needed a little love in their life to live peacefully.

But then she became a lost child in a realm that no one wanted to care for.

"…Yes."

"Don't thank him. Never thank a man like him. Forgive him, perhaps, if that brings you some peace. He's damaged you. Aye, you are a great woman now because of what he had done, but you could be so much more if you stop letting him win."

She slammed her palm on the table, furious at him. How dare he…"He's not winning."

"_Then trust me_."

The gentle rocking of the ship became noticeable to her. The way the muscles in his jaw worked became noticeable to her. The way the light of the setting sun and the small flame of the candle lit his face with a powerful glow became noticeable to her. His eyes were intense, true, and striking, and they held her like strong, comforting arms.

She was now bare, vulnerable to him, and he had become a different man. He didn't taunt her like she expected him to, he encouraged her to leave her walls. Gentle pushes that involved words no man should ever say to her because they were easier men to fight and scare off. Gestures that were genuine and made her heart ache.

"You can't live your whole life not trusting people, Swan. Your bottle will remain half-empty to you"

She tried to snort, to let him know that his words meant nothing to her. But all she could get out was a long exhale of breath. "You don't trust me."

"Actually, I do." He leaned back in his chair, his eyes never wavering from hers. "I trust you to stay and hold your end of our bargain. I trust you to keep me alive, as you have proven once already. I trust you to let _me_ in when you're ready."

A small scoff that she intended to have more power slipped past her lip. "Why you?"

He chuckled and bowed his head, finding the grain of the table interesting. "What man would've helped you? A daft woman looking to give her son a better life by living in the Royal Palace?"

Emma grimaced. It was too easy of a pit to fall into. "You're after a dagger, Hook, you're after your revenge. Something you and I both know is pointless. My son and our welfare truly mean nothing to you."

He didn't react to the biting remark. With a wave of his hand, she noticed age starting to appear on his features. "Aye, I am still seeking for my revenge. Situations seemed to lean towards my favor and I'd be a fool to not take them. But as I'm sure you have noticed, I could've just hauled your arse to Port Royal without a glance. I could've offered you a trip only to Port Jefferson. I did neither. I've… found something interesting in our journey together, Swan."

Emma's mouth was dry. She grabbed her wine and took a sip from it, keeping her eyes on the pirate captain. "And that would be?"

He leaned forward, and she almost leaned back, wanting to get away from this man who made her uneasy but warmed the chill in her bones without touching her. His blue eyes seared through her like a straight arrow, rendering her speechless.

"A troublesome thief who had stolen my black heart."

The ship dipped deeply. There was chattering above them. The boards creaked and groaned. Everything caved her in. Cornering her at his words like the loyal ship and sea they were to their pirate captain.

"Milah…"

"Milah is gone. I love her no less than I did when I last held her in my arms, and I will not stop at nothing until I have split Rumplestiltskin's blood and ended his life." He clenched and unclenched his fist, he drew his bottom lip in his mouth and shook his head. He was as troubled as she was. "But clearly, that doesn't mean I can't harbor some similar feelings to how I once felt all those years ago. I had realized that when that excuse of a man had your hair in his hands, when you were stabbed, when you went into shock, when you seemed to not want to wake up on those four agonizing days you were unconscious."

Emma froze. When did this happen? When she was out of it? When she was almost killed? They spent most of their time avoiding each other—more so her than him—they fought over control and they certainly were not taking that stupid little kiss anywhere else than what it was: a one-time thing. The man sounded so certain yet uncertain of his feelings that it terrified her. He was running with it, a feeling, a gut feeling that he trusted more than he trusted her. All she could do was sigh, "Hook I'm—"

"I'll say no more. You look shaken, love."

She blinked several times, unable to grasp exactly what had happened. He had… had he…confessed to her? It warmed her heart, made her want to cry in fear. He was right, she was shaken, because clearly, no matter how he felt at this moment, neither of them had let go of their past loves just yet. And she wasn't ready for a new one.

_Then when will you be?_

They remained in silence for several moments, trying to return to their lunch, acting as if everything that was just thrown out onto the table never happened. At least she was anyway. She had no idea what was going on in that pirate's head, never really did, and that annoyed her to no end. She couldn't handle people she couldn't read. He had stopped watching her, finding something else to look at as he took a drink from his goblet and ate his food.

When she reached for a roll in the middle of the table, he snatched her wrist, using his hook to push the large cinched wrist of his shirt that dangled loosely back before it caught on fire from the flame. There was a small grin on his face.

"My dear Swan," his hook flew to the front of the shirt, sinking in the juncture of the neckline, and pulled, releasing the loose knot she made. It immediately drooped, giving him an almost perfect view of her breasts.

Emma squeaked and her hands flew to her chest, hunching over to hide from his gaze. He licked his lips and watched her with those same eyes he had that night in the tavern.

"Did you truly believe I would not notice you wearing one of _my_ shirts?"

Emma pursed her lips and straightened her back, having one hand keep the shirt closed while trying to continue to eat. Of course, he couldn't handle heavy moods without being lewd. Well, he wouldn't win. "I couldn't find… hers."

Hook played with his scruff, looking her up and down, pausing at her legs. She fought the blush that wanted to rise. She couldn't bring it upon herself to put on his pants—one, they were much too long, and two, they were leather, obviously his—so she attended their lunch with her bare legs tucked underneath her. He was busy cleaning his drawer when she jumped into the chair, effectively using the desk to help hide her legs. She wanted to get through lunch without any sexual advances made by the captain but it became apparent that her wish was a faraway dream.

"Of course you won't. I never wanted to give you her clothes." Emma lost the vigor in her bite of the roll, ending up to just nibbling it. Oh, of course not. "While they are flattering on you, seeing you in my shirt with no breeches does far more wonders to a man." His voice dropped several octaves, and his hooded eyes shot through her wide ones.

Emma swallowed her bite and gave him an exasperated look. Her old, lecherous captain had returned. "Keep looking, captain, because that's all you're going to get."

His chair rumbled on the floor as he stood. Emma paused in eating what was left on her plate and watched him as he made his way around the edges of the desk to her side. The gentle sway of the ship wasn't helping her as he looked more voracious, walking tall without stumbling. His presence grew dominating as he stared her down with dark eyes and his fingers lazily trailed a path on the desk as he approached her like a seductive beast from the deepest of fantasies that used his charms and looks to pull in his prey. When he stood next to her, she could feel the heat radiating off his body, the lust that rolled off him similarly to the waves the ship rode, and her palms began to sweat. He wasn't even speaking and he was working his magic on her.

Emma, nonetheless, lifted her whole head to look at him, a firm frown plastered on her face while she glared, trying so hard to ignore the butterflies in her belly. She was anxious he would see past her ruse.

The corner of his mouth quirked up as he placed his left arm behind his back and he reach out a hand. She looked at it like it was poisonous and then back at him with a firm shake of her head. Her response drove him to bend his back so they were on the same eye level. His hand remained extended for her while his tongue toyed with the edge of his exposed teeth.

"So… high strung, Swan. You really should learn to…let go."

Emma leaned forward so their noses were almost touching. His charms would not work on her. His iris almost vanished entirely. "I don't need to 'let go' around you."

Hook chuckled, his tongue darting over his teeth again, a feat that Emma had stupidly followed. His voice went lower, and she had to strain her ears just to hear him. "Oh, but I think you do, _Emma._"

At the sound of her name in such a lustrous tone she reared back, almost hissing when he followed her. Her breath shook from her lips as he remained so close to her, almost causing her to fall off her chair. His hand now rested on her bare knee, drawing circles closer to the inside of it with the pad of his thumb. She swallowed and tried to gain some ground back, but she was terrified, that if she did, he would only meet her back with more force. She wasn't ready for him, no matter how hard she tried to be.

"What…What makes you so positive?" the firmness in her voice had vanished, every word rolled off her tongue in a whisper and she hated it.

His palm was stoking a pit of fire within her as his hand crept higher up her thigh is such a slow, aching pace, applying pressure during the right times, that she almost moaned. When it grew closer to her hip, her hand jumped down, stopping him before she lost all control. He took a step closer, his scruff grazing her cheek and his breath ghosting over her ear and neck. Dear gods…

"Your reactions, _Emma_." Her name sounded like sin on his lips. "You try so hard to resist me, but I can see it. I will _always_ see it. It's best you quit now. Give in. I won't bite you _too_ hard…"

She tried to find something, anything, to get him to shut up. His body language, his words, his wandering hand—which, at the moment, was splayed out, groping whatever skin it could find—he was just too good at this game she had little experience in.

"What?" she spat out a lot harsher than she intended. "That _whore_ wasn't enough for you?"

Yes, she was upset that night. It hurt. Having him spout off all those words, causing weird things to course through her when he touched her, and then taking another woman to bed not long after really hurt. Who does that? Pirates, of course.

The looks he gave her that night made her fear she would lose all control if he ever touched her. Thankfully, it was just his hook, and his other actions at the time only angered her instead of tossing her into a lustful cyclone. But when they reached the ship later after a few more drinks, she fell into a restless sleep full of dreams of what he could possibly ever do to her.

Hook barked a laugh in her ear. "Whore? She was an innocent woman, looking for a good time, Emma. Jealous?"

Getting some strength back, she gripped his chin and pushed it away from her ear, forcing him to stare at her dead on again. "Hardly."

The next second she wasn't prepared for.

Within a blink of an eye, he had her on her feet, pressed to flush to his body, his hooked arm was wrapped tight around her waist and his hand cradling the back of her head. He spun them around and forced her back against the wall closest to the windows. She almost shrieked when his lips found her throat and raised bother her hands to try and push him off. But her voice came out in a very guttural moan when his knee nestled itself between her thighs. Her fingers gripped his biceps tight, feeling ways she hadn't felt in a long time, with the core of her belly coiling tight.

He trailed open mouth kisses up to her ear lobe where he bit and suckled. Emma cursed him to hell and back when she started to melt over his leg. He loosed a dark chuckle in her ear. He knew from the first time.

"Would you like to know what I did to the bar wench? How I took her? How good she felt wrapped around my cock? However, I'm almost certain you would feel much tighter."

"God, you're crude," Emma turned her face towards his, feeling a craving for his lips, hoping that he would kiss her, _devour _her. Instead, he ducked his head and returned to her throat. She slapped his arm and bit back another moan.

"Is that a yes?"

"Hook I'm wounded!"

"I'm told that…certain activities have enough powers to quicken healing."

"That's the stupidest thing I had ever heard." She yelped when his hand reach forward for his shirt, pulling it down and exposing her breasts to him. She fumbled to close the shirt around herself but he pressed the whole length of his body to her, giving her no room to cover herself.

"Care to try it out? Swan? I've noticed some rather fascinating things about you."

Emma reach up and gripped her fingers in his hair, yanking it back and away from her. She had hoped he had a dagger or something on his person, but found nothing threatening to hold to his throat.

"Stop, Hook. I mean it."

A grin grew on his face. His hand slipped under her shirt and his nails scratched the skin, trailing to her undergarments. She bit the inside of her cheek as he toyed with the top of it, trying to stop herself from allowing her eyes and head to roll back and just let him have his wicked way with her.

"Why, dear Emma? When you're so responsive?"

When her fingers loosened, he dipped his head back down, taking her collarbone between his lips. "Let go, Emma. Let your walls fall for once."

There was a sharp knock.

Emma shoved him back, her feet falling back on the floor when he actually went in a direction she wanted him to go. Her palms pressed themselves flat against the wall, using whatever strength she had left to not collapse what with her shaking legs. His blue eyes darted to her chest. Her very bare chest. Immediately, her hands shot back up to cover herself, but he was quicker. He lunged forward and held her hands above her head. Raising his left arm, the curve of his cold hook followed the curve of her left breast, bringing forth a shiver, goosebumps, and a pebbled nipple. He smirked, delving deep into her eyes that she almost forgot everything around them.

There was another knock, and without missing another second he answered, his voice clear of the lust that bled from him and onto her. "Aye?"

The man behind the door spoke, but Emma heard none of it, because Hook dipped his head for a deep kiss. He swallowed her moan and held her up before she fell straight to the floor. Damn him. Damn his hand, his lips, damn all of him. He tasted far too good.

He swiped his tongue over her lips, biting and suckling them, and then soothing them after. She caved. She pressed close to him, wanting more of his dangerous kiss. When he released her hands, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer while her fingers threaded through his hair.

She fought against him in the kiss, wanting control over him, wanting more against the wishes of the angered voice in her head. She did everything she could, biting his lips, rubbing her body against his, anything to hear that she was doing to him was he was doing to her.

Then her nails raked down his neck and he moaned, low and deep and washing over her.

What was she doing… They weren't supposed to kiss anymore. She made that very clear. Hadn't she?

He pulled back and she tried to follow, enticing a deep chuckle from him. She was able to steal one last kiss before he held her at bay, his hand and hook forcing her arms at her sides.

"I'll attend to the situation in just a second Mr. Smee." He said as he tucked a blond lock behind her ear.

"What…" she whispered.

Hook kissed her cheek and pulled away. "Don't miss me too much, darling."

She watched him leave as she slid down the wall, her body limp but ablaze and very much unsatisfied. He gave her one last look with a smirk. "You seemed to enjoy it. There's plenty more where that came from, Emma Swan. You need but to ask."

This time, as conflicted as she was, she herself pushed a stone from her wall.

* * *

**Please please please review :D It's my cookie during this finals week!**


End file.
